What You Had, What You Lost
by magiemae
Summary: While battling in the veil room with Death Eaters, Hermione is killed. Her last wish is to continue to help Harry. Her soul is moved through time and dimensions to replace a soul that has given up. Now she is the wife of Sirius Black. One very different than the one she knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

June 18, 1996

"Run! Don't stop!" Harry shouted as he, Hermione and Neville enter into another room off of the spinning door room, It was filled with clocks and hourglasses in all sizes and shapes. The door slams shut and Hermione places the _colloportus_ charm on the door to lock it tight. With the door secured they took a moment to catch their breath.

"What are all of these time turners doing here?" Harry asked.

Neville looked around and began to explain, "The the ministry has the only time turners in existence. Each, depending on the size, determined how far back you would go. The larger the time turner the further back you could go because of the amount of the sands of time in each. My great uncle works in the Department of Mysteries and told me about them."

For a moment Hermione's thirst for knowledge took her over fear as she wandered around looking at all of the beautiful pieces. "How little is really known about magic. Time magic was studied and feared. Is that is why the Ministry locked down all of the known time tuners? She asked Neville almost mumbling to herself. Does time and events reset, did it loop into different dimensions? No one really knew for sure. She thought.

The three had only a moment to catch their breath before they heard a deep voice shout, "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA_," from the other side of the door just before the wood exploded in a shower of splinters.

The blast sent Hermione, Harry and Neville flying into the shelves of clocks and time turners, showering them with glass and magical sand. Hermione had been slammed into one of the larger time turners with the force of the blast. She sparkled with a golden glow from the magical sand trapped in her bushy hair and glued to her skin with sweat.

The explosion had bounced off the time room doors and against the Death Eaters. The shock wave blasted the Death Eaters out of the door of the time room and into the circular spinning room.

Neville, Harry and Hermione wasted no time in escaping the Death Eaters, jumping over their unconscious bodies and running into the next open door.

As they all looked around they found they were standing at the top of an stone amphitheater. Large stone steps lead down to a raised dais On the center of the dais was a strange stone archway with a tattered fluttering veil.

Ron, Luna and Ginny had been separated from Harry, Hermione and Neville when they fled from the room of prophecies. "Ron, Luna, Ginny where have you been" cried Neville wiping the sweat from his brow and breathing hard.

"Trying not to get killed by Death Eaters!" Ron replied, bent over with his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

Before they had time to think, the Death Eaters were on them.

The students did everything they could to defend themselves and soon help arrived in the form of the Order of the Phoenix. The fighters were spread out all over the room casting spells furiously at each other as if their lives depended on it, because it did.

Hermione looked up the stone steps and saw Tonks battling with two Death Eaters and ran to help. As she did, Dolohov began chasing her, firing spells at lighting speed. As she turned to begin battle, Dolohov cast a purple hex at her, slicing a deep gash across her chest.

Harry was firing spells at Mulicbur and Sirius was battling Bellatrix. They each saw Hermione get hit with the spell and drop to the floor. Harry ran for Hermione. Kingsley stepped up and began battling with Mulicbur.

Sirius fired a random _reducto maxima_ at Bellatrix and ran following Harry. Sirius' spell hit its target. With one mighty blast, Bellatrix's head exploded in a mist of grey and red gore.

Unknown to Harry and Sirius, Voldemort had apparated into the chamber and was standing on the platform right in front of the archway. When he saw Bellatrix's body he let out a primal roar.

Harry held Hermione in his arms as Sirius tried to heal her wounds.

So much was happening around her and the pain in her chest was increasing with each breath.

She thought of Harry as she said to herself "I wish I could just go back and fix things. I want to go back and change what went wrong in the world." Hermione looked up at the two of them.

She could see the tears welling up in Harry's eyes. The tiny grains of sand covering her body glowed brightly.

With that last wish Hermione Granger slipped away.

Harry snapped. In his grief and anguish a blast of power left his body.

The wave of power was so strong it knocked everyone in the chamber to the floor, pushing Voldemort into the archway and through the veil as the archway toppled over. The Death Eaters began clutched their dark mark in agony as the curse in the mark ripped their very magical core out to sustain Voldemort .

In a few short minutes every person bearing the dark mark inside and outside the chamber was reduced to a squib.

Time is a strange thing. No one knows for sure how it works. Many have studied other dimensions and even time loops, but for sure time was magic. And Magic would do what was necessary to balance itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione Black nee Rosier lay on the floor trying to recover from the pain.

She wondered how she was only out of Hogwarts barley eight weeks, was married and had been held under cruciatus curse by her mother in law, Walburga Black. While the man that should have loved her stood and watched.

Sirius Black had taken the dark mark seven days after their wedding and her life had been hell ever since.

She knew their marriage was not of love, but had hoped in time they would grow to love each other.

Hermione had known Sirius since they were children, and she had been in love with him since their second year at Hogwarts.

Their marriage had been arranged by their parents to promote blood purity and political strength for both families. Even though her body and heart ached, she knew they were meant to be together. The golden aura that shone around them at their bonding ceremony proved that. It signified a soul bond. Nothing could break it, not even death.

But she was not a strong person though. She was mild and timid, the exact opposite of Sirius. She could not handle pain or strong emotion.

She had been born into the Rosier family. They were a pureblood family, but not of the power or the money of the Blacks. They were a lesser family. A noble family but not an Ancient and Noble family.

Growing up with a violent and abusive father and overbearing mother had crushed any spirit she had. She had endured too much in her youth.

What she had done to anger Walburga so was still a mystery to her.

It had been a week after Sirius had taken the dark mark, Narcissa had stopped and spoken to Sirius and Walburga behind closed doors. After that he treated her with nothing but loathing and contempt. But what had enraged them so that evening left her to wonder what had been said.

She drug herself into the bed and fell into a pain filled and restless sleep.

"Get up!. Mother and Father are expecting us at the table for breakfast," Sirius growled. She tried to clear her head from the exhaustion and the cramping in her abdomen.

"I am not feeling well. I will be down shortly," she whispered.

"You have 15 minutes," he said as he stormed out the door.

Hermione pulled herself up and walked into the shower. The hot water helped relax the pain in her shoulder and neck muscles. The pain from her cramping increased and she noticed a bright red color seeping down her legs. She rinsed and dried quickly before getting dressed and making her way down the stairs to the dining room.

"Sirius, I need you to take me to St. Mungo's," she said as she entered the dining room.

Sirius looked at her with a cold stare. "Not this morning, I have appointments. I'll take you this afternoon."

"I need to go now." she said forcefully. She turned to leave the dining room and head for the floo.

Regulus jumped from his chair and stopped her before she could leave the room. "What is wrong Hermione? You look pale."

Holding her head high, as a pureblood should, she turned to all who were seated at the table and said, "I am losing the next Black heir!"

With that she became lightheaded and fainted. Then she collapsed to the floor.

It took a week for her to regain her strength and be able to get out of bed to move around the house. She had indeed lost the baby, being seven weeks along. The healers said getting held under the cruciatus curse would always cause a woman to miscarriage that early in the pregnancy.

As she laid in the bed while still at St Mungo's she finally made the decision that she could not exist like this, she wished it weren't so but she just did not have the strength anymore.

When she finally went home, she tried to resume her life as normal as possible but her heart wasn't in it anymore.

The next Friday afternoon Narcissa stopped by and recommend a shopping trip in Diagon Alley.

Narcissa felt no remorse for what had happened to Hermione and being pregnant herself, she believed a new wardrobe was in order.

Sirius believed it would do Hermione good to get out and about again and gave her a bag of galleons and sent them on their way.

The war with Voldemort was gaining strength and anyone in the Death Eaters sights was fair game.

As Hermione and Narcissa walked down Diagon Alley to Twilfitt and Tattings the wall next to them exploded from a curse. Wood, brick and stone were flying in every direction. People were screaming and running for their lives. Multicolored spells were cast in every direction. The Death Eaters had come to Diagon Alley.

Narcissa and Hermione were showered with bricks, stone and splintered wood. Part of the wall collapsed on Hermione, pinning her down.

As she lay there buried under the rubble, her thoughts were at peace. At that moment Hermione Black gave up wishing only for peace. Hermione Granger took her last breath wishing for another chance. Little did both know they would get their wish.

_The summer sun is fading as the year grows old,  
And darker days are drawing near,  
The winter winds will be much colder,  
Now you're not here._

_I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
And one by one they disappear,  
I wish that I was flying with them  
Now you're not here.  
Like the sun through the trees you came to love me,  
Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away..._

_Through autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way,  
You always loved this time of year  
Those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now_

_Cause you're not here_

_Forever Autumn – Moody Blues_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione Black stood before Hermione Granger. Her long blonde hair flowing around her. She was just a little taller and terribly thin. Not shapely, but a beauty in her own way. Hermione Granger, with her curly hair, was slightly shorter and more full figured. She beamed confidence. Their looks and beauty were very similar but not exact.

Knowing that each other had passed on without being told, they decided their paths crossed for a reason. How could they help each other?

Hermione Black recalled her life for Hermione Granger. Her loves, fears, and longing. She showed how Sirius had been a kind loving person, but a pureblood lord nonetheless, until he took the dark mark.

She begged Hermione to help make changes in her world. Changes she was not strong enough to make. In her time, as her soul left her body,

Hermione Granger had seen Voldemort fall into the veil as she had passed and knew her world was safe.

Hermione Black could go on and be at peace with the child she had lost and Hermione Granger would go on fighting.

She knew Sirius, Remus and the Weasley family would take care of Harry and now she had the chance to make a difference for another world.

They hugged in agreement. Each moving on with their choices.

It all seemed like a dream. She was not really sure if it was real or her mind comforting her, But soon she heard her name being yelled and felt hands digging and pulling her out from under the rubble.

Everything seemed to move in a fog. Nothing was real. Hermione felt as if she was in a dream. She saw bits and pieces of her life. Stark white walls, stiff scratchy sheets on the bed and people in green robes. Sirius looking down at her with a questioning look on his face. Regulus sitting near her bed holding her hand and talking to her softly. He was telling her she was ready to come home and that she had been in the hospital for several days.

Hermione awoke and felt as if she had been hit in the head by a rogue bludger while suffering from an extreme hangover.

The light coming in the windows made her almost vomit as she broke out in a cold sweat. She felt around the bed to try and determine where she was.

The last thing she remembered she was fighting Death Eaters in a stone amphitheater, then a wall fell on her and Narcissa Malfoy in Diagon Alley.

"That couldn't be right, how did I get from the battle at the ministry and a walling falling on her in Diagon Alley to a strange bed?" she thought as another wave of nausea hit her.

She rolled to her side swung her legs over the side of the bed and gently sat up. She noticed bruises and scrapes over her arms and legs. Her chest hurt like she had been sat on buy a hippogriff. The memories of the prior day made no sense. Then the room began to spin.

After leaving the ensuite shower, Sirius stood in front of a full length mirror dressing for the day. As he put a long golden chain with a locket around his neck he looked at her in the reflection of the mirror. He turned to see Hermione trying to get out of bed and falling back down on the bed.

"Hermione!" his voice caught her attention. "Are you alright? You are acting very strange. You look pale. If you need to be seen by a Healer again, I will take you."

She looked up and there stood a much younger, Sirius Black. He was dressing for the day. There were no scars or tattoos across his chest. His body was young and whole, until she saw his left forearm. Branded like an animal, the dark mark stood out against his skin.

After the loss of the baby, Sirius had been much more careful about how he addressed her health. He knew she was not a strong woman. It would not be wise to anger his mother by neglecting Hermione's health needs again.

Walburga Black was not a woman to be messed with. She was devious and cruel and would get her revenge anyone who crossed her the wrong way. Sirius himself had taken many beatings to protect his little brother, Regulus. Walburga wanted a male grandchild.

Sirius was taught that Blacks were always pure to a fault. Because his mother felt there was no purebloods worthy of her, she had insisted on marrying her second cousin, Orion Black. Maybe that was why she was so crazy.

He had been raised as a pureblood heir. When his cousin, Andromeda had fallen in love and runaway to marry a muggleborn, Ted Tonks, Walburga insisted her niece be disowned. Even though it was not her daughter, Andie was disowned. Sirius lost his favorite cousin.

Slipping on a dark blue jacket over his grey slacks and shirt, he walked over to the bed. He slid the golden chain and locket under his grey shirt.

Sirius stared at Hermione. "Well, what shall we do? Breakfast or the Healer?"

Hermione's mind was racing. She had too many thoughts in her head. She was trying to separate out what was her memories and thoughts and what belonged to someone else. But she couldn't be married to a Death Eater!

"I am sorry, I will be down for breakfast shortly," She said softly.

Sirius frowned. "You are not able to come down, I will have Kreacher bring you up a tray and tell mother and father you are not feeling well. I shall see you this afternoon." With that Sirius left the room.

What is going on? She thought. Why am I sharing a bed with Sirius Black?

She looked down and saw the beautiful marquise cut diamond on her hand, with a gold bonding band made of Celtic knots. The memories of a beautiful wedding came into her head.

She saw herself wearing a long, flowing satin dress. There were diamonds set across the high necked bodice and the long poofy sleeves and dress bottom were covered in hand made Italian lace. The veil came to the waist in the front and made a long train in the back. It was also studded with tiny diamonds that made it sparkle in the light.

"I would never wear anything like that," she thought. "It looks like my mom's wedding dress."

She noticed that she was a little taller than she was now and very thin. Her hair was blond and straight. "Why am I so skinny? Where are my curves?" she thought.

As she looked up she saw Sirius standing there in black full dress robes. The smile on his face could have lit up a room as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him. She came to a stop next to Sirius and the bonder who wore the magenta robes from the Wizengamot and her thoughts ended.

When did this happen and what year is it now. At that moment Kreacher popped in with her breakfast tray.

"Your breakfast Mistress Hermione and Master Sirius wished me to tell you he would return this afternoon." With a bow, he was gone.

Hermione moved slowly over to the ensuite bath. "I don't remember this bath or do I?" She knew where everything was stored in the room. She stepped into the shower and began to wash her hair. "The shampoo smelled like hers, "Jasmine, my favorite," she thought. What ? But no she used vanilla scented shampoo.

Hermione dressed quickly. She had to find out what year it was and how the war was going.

She slipped out of the room and walked down the hall to the stairs. She entered the sitting room hoping to find a newspaper. Lying on the coffee table was the Daily Prophet.

At that moment Kreacher popped in with a tea tray. "Kreacher, is this today's Daily Prophet?" she asked. With a nod of his head he indicated it was and she began to read.

It was October 10, 1979, The paper wrote about there were more mysterious disappearances and deaths. The minister of magic was calling for the fighting to stop between the Aurors and Death Eaters.

The dark mark had been seen over several prominent pureblood homes. The head of the DMLE had gone before the Wizengamot and was requesting the use of unforgivables in clashes with Death Eaters.

At that moment a voice from behind her claimed Hermione's attention.

"Are you feeling well Monie?" Hermione looked up into the face of Regulus Black.

"I know things have not been well with you for a while now. Please tell me what is wrong." Regulus entered the sitting room with the same grace of his brother.

Trying not to give her confusion away, she sighed."Nothing is wrong Regulus, I just have not recovered fully from the last several months."

"He's still alive," she thought as she looked into his blue grey eyes. Something told her that she might have a chance to make a difference in several lives in this place.

She has seen concern in Sirius and Regulus eyes for her.

She needed to find out more about the war and James and Lily Potter. Lilly should be pregnant with Harry now and she needed to find out more.

What was the Order doing to end this war? Did they know about Horcruxes or was Dumbledore keeping those a secret. Was Dumbledore even alive?, her thoughts raced through her mind.

"I would like to get out of the house a little. Do you think Sirius would object? I would like to see some of my old professors and friends at Hogwarts. "she asked.

"I don't see why there would be a problem, as long as you had a proper escort." Regulus replied.

"Would you be willing to escort me for a visit?" She asked.

Looking into her sad face made Regulus' heartbreak. He knew there was more going on than what she had admitted to.

Smiling at her he stated. " Of course I would love to accompany my favorite sister-in-law. I can visit Professor Slughorn at the same time and speak to him about my mastery program and it will be good for you to get out. "

"Thank you" she said graciously. "I will send a request for a visit and let you know." She smiled for the first time in a long time.

Hermione had sent a letter to Professor McGonagall requesting permission to visit her right away. It had been a few days with no reply.

As she walked to their room to change for dinner, her curiosity was piqued by a door across from theirs.

She had never really noticed it before and wondered what was in there. There was a plack on the door with the name. Sirius Orion Black lll. As she reached for the door handle, Sirius shouted, "Get away from that room! You have no business in there."

His _Notice me not _charm must have worn off. As he approached her with his wand drawn. He shoved her away for the door hard and into the wall.

Hermione's survival instincts took over. She she pulled her wand and fired _Relashio _silently. Sirius fired a _Pretego_ and then a stunner, which Hermione dodged.

" You bloody bastard, how dare you pull your wand on me!"she shouted "If you ever do that again I will drop you where you stand!"

Regulus was coming up the stairs when he saw the spell fire. Running towards them he shouted.

"Sirius stop that, she is your wife!"

Hermione turned to see who was shouting and Sirius fired a Petrificus Totalus at Hermione.

Her arms and legs locked to her sides and she fell into the wall, striking her head into the wall, leaving her unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione awoke lying on their bed. Her head hurt worse than it ever had.

Sirius was standing over her. " Who are you? You cussed at me. You have never said a cuss word in all the years I have known you."

_Revelio _came out of his wand, but Hermione didn't change.

Next he cast a strong "_Legilimens"_.

Sirius saw a messy black haired boy with glasses laughing with Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, Bellatrix carving the word Mudblood into her arm.

Then their wedding day and graduation from Hogwarts.

The messy haired boy came to him again. This time sitting on the shoulders of a troll while Hermione hid under the bathroom sink and a red haired boy shouting _wingardium leviosa_..

Hermione was able to finally push Sirius out of her memories.

"Who are you! Why are you thinking of James Potter? Why was Bellatrix torturing you? What were you doing with Potter and one of the Prewitt's in a bathroom with troll? " he shouted. his chest heaving.

"Please stop yelling and I will try to explain." She sighed as her head pounded.

She knew she could not tell him the entire truth but had to convince him of who she was, or who she should be.

"Ever since I was trapped under the wall in Diagon Alley," she paused. "I have had terrible headaches and visions of things I have never experienced. "

"I don't understand it and they frighten me. Sometimes I think I am losing my mind. It's like I have someone else's memories and thoughts in my mind." she tried to explain.

"The headaches are so bad I have to vomit and the whole world is spinning. I am afraid for my life and sanity." she whispered.

Sirius listened to Hermione as he began to change his clothes for dinner. After removing the locket from his neck,he stopped and looked at her. "Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked softly.

"You didn't believe me when I needed to go to St Mungos, when I lost the baby and you could see the blood. What would make me think you would believe me now?" she said with an empty look in her eyes.

"You have been so cold and cruel to me since you took the dark mark. It's like you want to be with him more than me, your wife. I have had enough." She whispered.

Sirius just looked at her. He grabbed his forearm as his mark burned.

"You should take care of that. Your Master calls," she said coldly.

Sirius took his cloak walked out of the room and out the front door.

Regulus could hear the yelling coming from the room. After he heard the door slam he approached their room and softly knocked on the bedroom door. "Monie are you OK? May I come in?"

Hermione opened the door and Regulus saw the saddest sight in his life.

There stood his beloved sister, his confident, in total despair. "Please tell me what is wrong and I know it's not from the baby or the attack in Diagon Alley." he said in almost a whisper.

"I have to leave, Regulus, or he is going to kill me. He would rather be with his "Dark Lord" than with me and I know my time is short." She stated.

Just as Regulus was about to reply an owl began pecking at her bedroom window. Raising the window she removed the letter and read it.

"We are going to Hogwarts tomorrow!" she said brightly.

Regulus smiled, it was the first time she was happy for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning sun peeked through the drawn curtains in the bedroom. It did not appear that Sirius had come home last night. If he did, he did not sleep in their room.

Hermione got out of bed and headed for a nice hot, refreshing shower.

While she was dressing she prepared for her day with excitement. She had started a plan in her mind to make a change and it all began today.

After finishing dressing, she descended the stairs to the dining room. Walburga was in her usual mood complaining about everything. Regulus and Orion were ignoring her and reading the Daily Prophet.

Hermione sat down and had begun to eat her breakfast when Sirius walked in the front door.

After removing his cloak and handing it off the Kreacher, he immediately entered the dining room and kissed his mother the cheek. "Good morning mother, how are you this morning?

Hermione was finishing her breakfast as Sirius turned to kiss her. Walburga was still complaining about everything, when she hit on a subject that should have been left alone.

"Well things will get better when our first grandchild arrives." she said with a smile at Hermione.

Hermione stopped, not sure what had just been said.

She looked at Regulus with a surprised look and said, "Reg I didn't know you had found someone, congratulations."

Walburga managed a smirk at her. "No silly child, Sirius told us you are pregnant."

Sirius was still half way bent over to kiss Hermione, when she stiffly rose from her chair and coldly stated, " It is extremely difficult to create new life when Sirius spends every night with another man. He calls him his master."

With that comment she turned left the room to gather her cloak.

Before leaving by floo she stopped by the dining room. Everyone in the room sat as still as a statue and had not moved. Completely stunned by what she had said. .

As she turned to walk away she stated, " I will return later, Sirius don't wait up for me. Not that it matters, we both know you won't be here anyway."

Not giving Regulus time to accompany her, she entered the floo network and stated, "The Three Broomsticks" and she was gone.

Exiting at the Three Broomsticks floo, she waved to Madam Rosmerta and left the pub.

She had become friends with Rosmerta while she was at Hogwarts. Rosmerta was very friendly and there was no choice with as much time as Sirius spent in there.

It was a nice walk up to the Hogwarts gates it gave Hermione time to think.. Early December had left a fresh blanket of snow on everything and there was a special silence. The air was cold and crisp. She could see white clouds coming from her nose with each breath she took.

Arriving at the gates, she announced, "Hermione Black to see Professor McGonagall." The gates opened giving her admittance to one of the happiest times she had ever known.

Professor McGonagall met Hermione at the front steps with a welcoming hug. "Hermione it is so good to see you. I was surprised to receive your owl but am delighted for the time we can sit and talk. "

Making their way up to her office, Minerva McGonagall noticed subtle differences in the young woman beside her.

She appeared slightly shorter, before Hermione could look Minerva eye to eye. But now Minerva was looking down slightly at Hermione. Also the extremely thin figure was gone and a fuller womanly figure had developed.

But the strangest thing was her hair. Hermione had always had straight light blond hair worn long. Now she had a honey blond with hints of browns and reds in her hair. It was no longer straight but developing waves. She guessed that marriage agreed with Hermione.

Entering her office, she motioned for Hermione to follow her to her private sitting room. After making sure Hermione was comfortable, tea was ordered and Minerva sat waiting for Hermione to begin.

Trying to think of a way to start the conversation, Hermione took a deep breath. "Professor, I need to confide in you about some things that don't make sense." Minerva looked at her and with a wave of her wand put up silencing charms.

"I do not know of a better way to say this than, my name is Hermione Jean Granger I was born was born September 19,1979 and I believe I have somehow hopped dimensions as well as gone back in time." She continued to explain what had happened to her in the Department of Mysteries and what a mess her world had been in.

"The only thing I can determine is that the sand from the shattered Time Turners somehow sent me here when I made my death wish.

She then explained about meeting Hermione Black and her story,

" I was not sure who to trust or confide in and you were always the best choice in my world." she said quietly as she stared at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Why not go to Professor Dumbledore with this .'' Why me?" Minerva asked.

Hermione looked up to her and said, " I haven't always trusted Professor Dumbledore. I have seen my Dumbledore make some serious mistakes with people's lives all for the greater good."

Minerva was speechless to say the least and sat quietly for a moment. Then her eyes brightened and she looked like the cat who just caught a mouse " I have two friends I would like you to meet. They are very well traveled and may just be able to help. How long can you stay?"

"I told Sirius and his mother off before I left the house this morning and to not wait up for me, so I guess it doesn't matter. You see he has spent almost every evening since our bonding with the Dark Lord." she said with a defeated shrug of her shoulders,

Minerva knew there were definite changes in this world because Hermione Black nee Rosier would never had told off Sirius Black , much less his mother. She immediately sent her Patronus off with a message for Nicholas Flamel.

Within the hour Nicholas and Pernell were walking through the floo into Minerva's quarters. Minerva introduced Hermione and once they were all seated Hermione began. They sat for hours as she related all of the situations they had encountered in her world.

She explained about the horcruxes and that one of them was in the school at that moment. " I can take you to it if you would like."

She gave the group the locations and curses placed on each as well as she could remember.

They took a short break and Hermione lead them to the Room of Requirement. There, just like in her world sat the diadem. Nicholas moved them back and he floated the diadem to the floor. He completed several spells over the diadem and it glowed bright red.

"It is a horcrux." He stated. We should not destroy it yet. Until we can get more information it could alert Voldemort as to what we are doing.

Wrapping the diadem in a cloth with his wand, he placed it into a special sik bag for transport.

Returning to Minerva's quarters Pernell asked." Hermione, how are you handling the random memory jumps you are having.'

"It is not easy, I will see things in a row that make no sense. The other morning I woke up seeing myself in the department of mysteries and being hit with a purple curse that was fired at me by, Antonin Dolohov, then next was a wall exploding on Narcissa and I as we walked down Diagon Alley." Hermione said with tears and confusion in her eyes.

Pernell reached out and took Hermione's shaking hands. "It is alright my darling child, we will get the help you need. You are too important to us to let this torment continue.

"You are experiencing a merge. You are mind and body merging with your counterpart in our world. " Pernell then put her arms around Hermione and held her while Hermione cried.

"I tried to explain to Sirius how I felt like there were different memories in my mind, but I'm not sure he understood or cared. "`she sighed.

Nicholas had a concerned look on his face and asked, "Do you think Sirius will relate this information to Voldemort?"

" I don't know if he feels it is important enough. He does not speak of their meetings to me. He knows how I feel about his choices." She stated firmly.

"If he does, I fear for your life. This is going to be a drastic change for you." Nicholas said softly. "Are you ready for it?"

"To keep this world from becoming like my world ended up, I would give my life. Just like in my world." She replied with her head held high.

"Prepare to move quickly on our world. You may not be safe." Pernell said.

After much discussion both Minerva and the Flamels agreed it was time for her to obtain training to help her sort and store all of the memories. It was now after two a.m. and Minerva suggested Hermione use the floo in her office rather than walk back to The Three Broomsticks to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As she exited the floo, she heard, "Where have you been?" a low growling voice came from the darkness of the sitting room. Hermione cast Lumios, to see who was speaking to her. In the light of her wand sat Sirius.

" I went to see Professor McGonagall," she said as she turned to walk up the stairs to their room.

"This late? What could you have possibly spoken about all this time." Sirius said getting frustrated as he followed her up the stairs.

Hermione entered their room and began to prepare for bed.

" We were discussing my chances at obtaining my Mastery in Transfiguration. There was much to discuss." she said as she laid down on the bed. Pulling the comforter over her she turned to her side, her back to Sirius and closed her eyes. Silence engulfed the room.

Sirius slid under the covers and propped himself up on his elbow. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You were right this morning, I have not been home much and have neglected you. For that I am sorry."

She turned to look at him and could not help but feel her heart race at his sight.

"You can make it up to me in the morning." she said with a yawn.

Sirius smiled down and place a kiss gently on her lips. Then rolled over and went to sleep himself.

The next day, neither of them came down for breakfast or lunch. Life seemed to get better in the house, until Christmas eve.

Christmas was not a celebrated day in the Black family. Until it came to the Christmas eve ball.

Everyone who was anyone was invited. Each trying to outshine the others.

The house had been decked out with silvers and golds. Holly and garland was woven in the spindles of the staircase. A very garishly decorated twelve foot tall tree that sat in the Black ball room. The house was alive more than it had ever been.

Dressing for the evening, Hermione wore a delicate, silver gown. It was fitted across the bodice and flowed freely from just below the bust line. Emerald stones and breading adorned the bodice and cap sleeves.

Sirius was dressed in black formal robes with a deep green silk shirt and black pants. The chain and locket tucked under his shirt.

All of the guest had gathered in the ballroom. The Black family introduction line was standing outside the ballroom doors. Hermione was just about to enter the ballroom on Sirius's arm when his marked burned.

Clutching his forearm, Sirius turned to leave. Hermione stopped him and said, "You can't leave now the ball is just starting, we have not been introduced yet."

Sirius pulled away from her grip and growled as he held his forearm, "I must go, the Dark Lord commands it."

"Please Sirius not tonight! Can't we spend any time together over the holidays?" she pleaded.

Sirius pulled his arm away from her and with that he walked out the doorwas gone.

Regulus who was standing behind them in the introduction line had seen what transpired. He saw the tears in Hermione' eyes as she watched Sirius walk out the door.

As the ever gracious pureblood gentleman, he walked up to Hermione with his arm held out for her. " I hope you don't mind your little brother tagging along this evening."

" Not at all, I am honored." she said smiling and trying to hold back the tears.

She danced and socialized with the guest as she should have as the hostess, but her heart was not in her efforts.

During the evening she and Regulus had walked out onto the veranda for some quiet time.

"I have some good news for you." Regulus stated. " I have been accepted into an apprenticeship program to receive my Masters in Potions. I will leave before the beginning of the new year. I will be attending the Da Vinci Mastery Program in Italy."

"What!" Hermione cried, hugging him tightly. " That is unheard of. No one gets into the DaVinci Program before graduating!"

She knew that Regulus was a genius when it came to potions, but this was a dream come true.

"Remember I told you last month I had applied there, but not heard from them. This week I received my acceptance letter. Since I only have a half year left they will be giving me my NEWT finals. It seems that Professor Slughorn spoke to some of his friends there and was able to seal the deal for me." he said smiling.

Hermione's heart was full to bursting. She hugged him tight as tears slipped down her cheeks, Reg would have a great future and this would keep him safe and away from England as things got worse.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I am so happy for you and I seem to cry easily lately." she said as she slapped him on the arm.

As usual the Black Ball was a success, even if half of the men and several women had left when the Dark Lord called.

After the ball had ended, Hermione retired to their room and prepared for bed. As she lay in bed, waiting for Sirius to come home, she was grateful that Professor Slughorn had helped Regulus. Maybe Minerva and Nicholas had helped things along. She had told them about what Regulus' fate in her world. They had told her they would try to help him.

She fell into a restless sleep waiting for Sirius. Nightmares of burning houses, people being tortured and the dark mark gave her a poor and restless nights sleep.

"What is that noise? Where is it coming from?" Hermione mumbled, She was half asleep when she realized it was a delivery owl at the window. She scrambled out of bed and opened the window to allow the owl to come in. Taking the letter the owl turned and flew away. The letter read.

"_All is set. Be ready to move New Years Day. You will be met at the Leaky Cauldron at 7 am to leave for France. You will need little. Do not go out by yourself, you are not safe. _

_N&P"_

Hermione went back to bed with questions on her mind. Questions she would work out later in the morning.

Sirius returned to the house in the afternoon of Christmas Day. He reeked of Fire Whiskey and smoke. He was in the worst mood Hermione had ever seen him in. The tension got worse in the house between Christmas and New Years Eve.

The Daily prophet had reported massive Death Eater attacks on Christmas eve. nine muggleborn and seven pureblood family lines were ended that evening.

Hermione kept to herself as much as possible. She used her time to pack her hand bag. She had placed an undetectable extension charm on it. She could not be seen removing her clothes from the house. But she would need a few things to get her through.

She knew the main thing she would need was money. Sirius was very free with giving her money and she had kept almost all of it. She knew she would have to move quickly and quietly.

She would go to Gringotts in France and exchange the galleons for muggle money before leaving. She couldn't use Gringotts in London because there were to many spies.

New Years Eve she had spent alone. Sirius had been summoned again and Hermione begged him to stay so they could talk and spend some alone time with each other. He had left anyway, she knew this was the final straw. He had made his choice.

Regulus had departed for Italy on December 29th and she was glad he was safe. If she could just make Sirius realize what was really going on. They could go away together. She knew this dream was fruitless, Sirius had been groomed from birth to be the Black of the Blacks, The Lord and head of the family. He followed his mother and father's wishes religiously

Hermione got up early New Year's day to prepare to leave.

Sirius had not come home again and her heart was breaking. She tried to leave him a letter, but nothing came out the way she wanted it to. So she simply wrote,

"_I love you, but, I cannot live like this. I have issues to work out for myself. I am afraid I must leave. You also have choices to make. Maybe when the world gets better we can try again. _

_Love Hermione" _

She left the letter on his pillow and left the bedroom.

She stood in front of the fireplace about ready to enter the floo network when she taped her bonding wedding band with her wand and cast a disillusionment charm on it. The engagement ring was put in her handbag. She refused to remove it, but didn't want the heartache of seeing it all of the time. She took one last look around before she stepped into the floo network, and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Minerva met her as she stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and ushered her back in again to leave.

They stepped out of the floo into a bakery in the Magical Paris district. After acknowledging the baker with a nod as they headed out the door onto the street. After they had walked further into the magical district for a few minutes, Minerva and Hermione stopped at a little bistro to have breakfast.

Pulling a packet of papers from her bag, Minerva handed them over to Hermione She cast _Mufflito_ around them for security and began to explain.

"These are the new identification papers you will need. Your new name is Mya Jean Granger, you cannot risk using the name Hermione right now." she stated.

"Voldemort has been informed of your unique situation." Hermione's mouth dropped open and she began to speak. Holding up her hand to stop Hermione from interrupting, Minerva continued.

" No, not from Sirius. It seems Kreacher overheard your conversation with Sirius and went to Bellatrix. I am not sure Sirius even knows about it. We have a spy among the Death Eaters who overheard the conversation between Bellatrix and Voldemort."

She continued with her instructions because time was short. "These are muggle in nature because you will be traveling as a muggle until you reach Paris, Louisiana in the colonies.

"You have a birth certificate, you were born September 19, 1959, your passport, drivers license, bank account and such. It is everything you need. Nicolas and Pernell have taken care of everything." she said, laying the items on the table ,trying to reassure Hermione.

" You will be flying to New Orleans, Louisiana and will have transportation waiting for you there at the airport. They will take you to your temporary home.

There you will be taught to control and organize your mind to help your through this merging process. You will get more information when you are ready to continue on in your training. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione just sat there with her mouth open. Stuned at the extent the had gone to help her.

"Yes, please watch over the Prewitt twins, they are ambushed and killed on a routine surveillance mission for the Order of the Phoenix. It is a set up. In my world they are both killed after taking out ten Death Eaters. It was a great loss to the order and Molly Weasley. This happens just a month before James and Lily Potter are killed by Voldemort on October 31,1981."

"They are betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. If it does happen I want to take Harry, their son and raise him. Dumbledore puts him with Lilly's sister who hates magic."

"In my time he was abused, starved and treated worse than a house elf." she stated.

She continued to tell Minerva of a few other names that had been lost in her world. Hopefully Minerva could make a difference. Then she stated "I need to stop at Gringotts to exchange my galleons to muggle money, but everything else is done." she replied in a daze.

After leaving Gringotts, Hermione was ready to go to the airport. She Some kept out $5000.00 in cash and put the other $495,000.00 on a platinum credit card. She would be fine financially for a long time. Sirius had been very generous.

At the airport Hermione hugged Minerva, "Thank you, I would have been lost without your guidance. Can we keep in touch? Who knows I may need a job one day."

Minerva gave her a muggle address and asked her to write and let her know how things were going. Then giving Hermione a hug, she let Hermione go with tears in her eyes.

Hermione promised she would. She turned and walked down the ramp to board her plane.

As she boarded the plane at the Charles De Gaulle airport she wondered if Sirius had gotten home. She had come to love him in spite of everything and understood why the other Hermione had fallen in love with him. Maybe with time she would see him again.

Upon boarding the plan, Hermione handled her ticket to the stewardess.

"Right this way Ms. Granger, you are in the first class section." She pointed to a section of luxury seats in the front of the plane.

Nicholas and Pernell understood what Hermione was trying to do and wanted to take care of her. They knew her appearance had already made changes. When Hermione completed her training she needed, she could return to England and help create a new magical environment.

Hermione settled back in her seat and put on the headphones to listen to some relaxing music. She was asleep before the plane reached its cruising altitude.

" Ms. Granger, you need to wake up, We will be landing soon." the stewardess said gently shaking Hermione's arm. " That was the best sleep I have had for a long time." she said as she stretched.

The landing was smooth and soon Hermione was walking down the ramp to terminal gate 19 at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

People were gathered in the terminal gate waiting for their friends and family. Off to the side stood a very handsome man just a few years older than her. He had long, straight black hair, pulled back in a braid. Black pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was holding a sign that said MYA GRANGER.

Hermione walked over, noticing the man was the same height as Sirius. HIs skin was a beautiful bronze color. He had high cheekbones and dark brown eyes. He was obviously a native american.

Extending her hand she said, "Hello, I'm Mya Granger. I was told you would be assisting me get to my new destination."

"James is my name and rescue is my game." he said laughing. "Let's go get your luggage and get going. Momma Louise is waiting. I have found it is best to not keep her waiting." he chuckled.

" I am ready when you are," holding up my purse. "Nick and Pernell said to travel light, so lead on." she said ready to follow.

As they worked their way through the crowd, James stayed close with his hand on the small of Mya's back as he watched everything around him. As they left the terminal, James walked over to the Short Term parking area. There sat a gleaming motorcycle.

"Are we riding on that?" Mya asked shaking her head in the negative.

"Of course, have you never been on a Harley?" he asked. Looking at her like she was crazy. "Hop on!" James swung his leg over the seat and offered his hand to Mya.

Mya looked over the motorcycle trying to figure out get on. She had never ridden a motorcycle before. She didn't want to look stupid or worse, fall.

James looked up at her snickering. "Lift your leg and swing it over. Just like your getting on a short horse. Support yourself by holding on to my shoulders. Come on you won't fall, I promise." he had that same smirk as Sirius.

"Where are we going? she asked. James pulled out of the parking area and headed to the street.

"We are taking I-90 east out of New Orleans until we get to the town of Houme, then straight through town until we get to 315 and go south to Paris. At the first double oak we turn right until we see Momma Louise's home. You can't miss it. It's a big white plantation house." he said sounding like a tour guide.

He sped up as they hit the interstate and Hermione hung on for her life. After the initial fright wore off, Mya really was enjoying the motorcycle ride.

Turning at the double oak tree, James headed down a long drive. Up ahead was just as James had said, a big white plantation house. Mya could see and feel the magic around the house and grounds.

James pulled up in front of the house and hopped off the motorcycle. He bowed and extended his hand to Mya.

"Welcome to the gracious home of Louise Paris." James said smiling as he waved his hand to the house.

At that moment a small bent over older black woman walked out onto the porch. She had white hair that was pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. A few wrinkles on her face were from laugh lines. That proved this woman had enjoyed her life to the fullest.

"Come up here child and let me see you." She said with a laugh. "Nicholas and Perenelle said you were beautiful, but they didn't come close. You are magnificent! I can't wait to get to know you better."

James elbowed Mya and moved them up on to the porch.

"This is Momma Louise. She will be your mentor for the next three months." James explained.

Momma Louise walked up to Hermione and hugged her. An aura of bright sparkling flashes surrounded both of them. James sat down on the porch swing and smiled watching the exchange between the two.

"Oh my, you are a special witch aren't you. Time and place have both blessed you. Come let's get you settled and we can eat a bite. Food is life after all." Louise said walking into the house.

Louise took Hermione upstairs to her room. "Your room will be right next to mine," she stated as she opened tall double doors.

The room was huge. It had high twelve foot ceilings with ceiling to floor windows and sky blue walls. The windows had floor length sheer white curtains that fluttered in the breeze. The bed was a beautiful king size canopy bed with netting curtains all the way around it. The whole room was light, airy and refreshing.

"Take your time and get settled. James is swinging on the porch and I will be in the kitchen. Come down when you are ready." Louise smiled as she left the room.

Mya unpacked what she had brought with her and finished settling in. Leaving her room she retraced her steps to the gracious front porch. There she found James just where Momma Louise said he would be.

Walking through the double front doors and onto the porch, she saw him lazaly sitting in the porch swing, very relaxed.

"I love this swing," he said as he lounged with one leg stretched out across the seat and the other leg on the porch pushing the swing back and forth. His head was resting on the back of the swing. "I sometimes fall asleep right here when I come to stay."

"Do you live here?" Hermione asked.

"No I live in New Mexico, but I train with and assist Momma Louise quite often. I do missions for the Order of the Thunderbird, because I can move around the easiest in the nomage world.

"Order of the Thunderbird?" Mya asked.

"I believe father said there is an Order of the Phoenix in England. Father and Dumbledore have known each other for many years." James explained.

"Oh I understand, light wizards organize their area population and give them a name to rally under." she said.

James and Mya sat and talked for a while about their homes and lives. They discussed the growing evil in England and how they thought it would end.

"Let's lighten the discussion. What would you like to do for fun?" James said.

"James, will you promise me something," Hermione asked. "Teach me how to

ride your motorcycle. I think I might want one."

Momma Louise came out onto the porch and bid them to come in for supper. They sat around a large ornate dining room table and began to eat.

" We have much to discuss and plan." James said as Momma Louise dished up supper. As they began to eat Momma Louise formally introduced herself.

"My name is Louise Marie Paris-Randolph. I am the great-great granddaughter to Marie Catherine Laveau, the Queen of the Voodoo Priestess and I am also a voodoo priestess. Her husband Jacques Paris is my great- great grandfather and who established this plantation."she stated.

"What is the difference between a voodoo priestess and a witch?" Hermione asked.

"My dear child they are the same. Magic is magic plain and simple. You use a wand, we use herbs and chants. We may not do things the same but we reach the same end results." she explained. "

" Each day we will work together to allow you to merge with our Hermione. You will retain all the memories for both of you, but not allow them to overwhelm you. Momma Louise reached out her hand and placed it over Mya's. She closed her eyes but Mya felt as if she could see into her magical core.

"It seems she has given you some of her magic. What was your weakness in your world." She asked.

"I was strong in potions and dark arts, but weak in transfiguration." Hermione replied.

"I believe you will find that your skills will greatly improve in transfiguration. You have received another gift but we will discuss that later." Momma smiled as she said that.

Raising from the continued, "Tonight, relax and enjoy life. Our time together is short and will be full. James why don't you take Mya out for a ride. I believe she might want to look for one of those thunder death traps for herself." with that said Momma left for the kitchen.

James and Mya didn't have to be told twice. They were off again back to the magical district of New Orleans.

"Hudson Harley's, the best nomage and magical Harley Davidson dealers in the country." James said with a smile. "Come and meet Sam Hudson."

As they walked through the showroom, Mya was amazed. " I have never seen anything like this in England, but then I didn't get out much. Pureblood ladies are not supposed to ride motorcycles." she laughed. She sat on one and imagined the looks she would have gotten from Narcissa and her crowd seeing Mya on a motorcycle.

She was sure that Reg would be laughing his head off and loving her daring. Sirius would just raise the brow at her not sure what to think.

Sam Hudson was tall and handsome. Jet black hair worn long in a braid. He looked like James, she thought.

She was more interested in looking at the motorcycles, than another man. As she walked around , one special motorcycle caught her eye. It was a 1969 Black Flathead Electra Glide, with extended chrome pipes, leather saddle bags with and undetectable extension charm and a Mustang One Piece touring seat. That is what Sam told her anyway. She didn't care, it was beautiful to her.

James looked at her and laughed. "Got the bug haven't you." he said still laughing.

She looked at Sam smiling and said, "I want it!" They sat down and began to work out the deal. By the time they were done, Mya had purchased the 1969 flathead and had a few charms added. She had added an anti-tip charm, featherweight charm, invisibility charm, never emptying tank charm, flying charm and an extension on the touring seat. She got her first driving lesson with the ride home.

Momma Louise walked out on the porch when she heard the sound of the two motorcycles returning up the drive.

"Momma you should have seen Mya, she is a natural on a motorcycle." James beamed.

Momma Louise came out an inspected Mya's new toy. "I highly approve." she said with a smile. "But I believe it is time to retire. Tomorrow begins a busy training schedule."

Before going to bed, Mya wrote a brief note to Minerva to let her know how things were going and that she had arrived safely. She hoped everything was going well in England. She would put it out tomorrow for the post pick up. Muggle post was slower, but what Death Eater would think of looking in the Muggle post for information about her.

The evening was warm, but there was a gentle breeze that came through the windows and across her bed, keeping her cool enough to drift off to sleep. Mya's magic floated her mind back to England and into Grimmauld Place where she found a panicked Sirius.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands."Thank you for coming back on your break Reg. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have looked everywhere, but she has vanished."

Regulus had never seen his older brother this heartbroken.

"Do you really love her?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, even though I didn't act like it." Sirius said staring at the floor.

"Do you believe she has left you for someone else?" Regulus asked.

"No she would not do that and our bonding oaths would not allow it," he replied. "If she violated the oaths we took she would lose her magic."

Drawing a deep breath, Regulus said," Then you are just going to have to be patient. She will return when the time is right for both of you."

A gentle hand touched Mya's shoulder.

"Mya my child it is time to wake up, we have much to do. I will meet you in the dining room for breakfast." came the soft voice of Momma Louise. She turned to walk down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Dreams are powerful healing things." she said to herself.

With breakfast finished the daily routine began. Meditation and occlumency, followed by potion brewing. All this to allow one spirit access to another spirit. The afternoons were left for resting and motorcycle riding.

As time grew short Mya had become excellent at establishing a link with Hermione. They worked together to blend their minds and memories. Close to the end of the three months, Hermione was in a trance with Hermione.

" I have given you some of my magic to aid you in this task you have taken upon yourself." Hermione said. "The life you carry will be a great comfort and aid in ending the evil that has enveloped our home land. Do not forget Sirius, even as he waits for you, he also changes." Hermione said.

"This will be our last time meeting for a while. If you need me again I will be there, but now you are strong and ready to train your magic and body, our minds and bodies are whole. Thank you." she said as she hugged Mya and left.

Mya, James and Momma Louise discussed each session after they were completed, but this one left Mya puzzled. "I understand what she said about needing to train. But what did she mean by our bodies are whole. Also, I really don't know what she meant about the life I carry would be great comfort." asked Mya.

"Child have you not noticed the changes in yourself? With this merging two people have become one physical being. "Momma Louise stated.

"How tall are you? What color are your eyes and hair? What shape is your body in?" Momma asked.

Mya stopped and thought then walked over to the full length floor mirror in the parlor.

She had grown a little taller than what she was in her old world. She was now about 5'8". Her eyes were no longer dark brown, but a whiskey brown with gold and blue specks and her hair was a chestnut brown with golden and red highlights. It was not straight or curly but somewhere in between. Her figure shocked her the most. She had developed serious curves! Her breasts and her hips fuller. But she could still see both herself and Hermione in her face.

She turned and looked at Momma Louise in suprise. Momma Louise burst out laughing and said, "The time has come to discuss your last gift."

James decided it was time for him to leave. This was a discussion between women.

"When was your last monthly cycle Mya?" Momma asked. Mya thought and it had been the first of December. It was now the end of March. Oh no she thought.

"Oh Momma, please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong." she sobbed.

It took a bit to get Mya calmed down, but when she was more settled, Momma looked at her and said,"My dear child, why are you crying? This is the greatest gift you can be given. The little boy you carry is from the love of his father and his mother."

"You are not alone in this. You have all of us. Sirius will always be with you through that little boy. In time he will be physically with you and your son if he chooses."

At that moment a winged serpent patronus came into the room.

" They know where you are and will arrive soon. It is time to leave for a safer place." it said, Then it began to fade.

James ran into the room as the message was finishing. "Get packed we leave in less than one hour." he firmly stated.

They gathered everything they had brought and prepared to leave. Momma Louise hugged and kissed them both good bye.

"All will work out as it should." she said

She handed Mya a package. In the package was her own leather jacket, just like the one James wore and necklace. On the back of the jacket was embroidered a triangle in iridescent colors. The necklace was the same triangle.

"This is the mind symbol for the Magic Triad. You must learn more as you train to earn the rest of the symbol. " she said as she placed the necklace on Mya and helped with her jacket.

"Go on now while there is time." Momma Louise said with tears in her eyes.

She waved to them as they pulled down the drive and engaged the invisibility and flying charms and headed west.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mya was glad that Momma Louise had insisted she braid her hair back. The wind racing around her reminded her of riding the thesterals when they were traveling to the department of mysteries in her fifth year.

As she thought of the memories her circle necklace grew warm. She had a calm feeling that now she would not be haunted by these memories. The actions that created the memories were a part of her and made her who she was.

James had chosen not to follow the highway but take to the skies. It was faster and getting home fast was the best choice.

The time on motorcycle was nothing like she had ever felt. She thought of her meditation exercises for occlumency and the ride reminded her of that.

She had stayed side by side with James for the ride so far, when she noticed him motined for her to descend. Letting James take the lead. She landed right next to him on a single lane dirt road.

" We are going to ride into town and rest for a bit. We have been riding for three hours and my ass is numb." he stated rubbing his backside.

"I could do with a bite to eat, you know eating for two here." she smiled rubbing her belly.

They rode into the outskirts of Dell City, Texas and stopped at a little restaurant called Smiley's. They parked their motorcycles and walked in sat at a booth.

" Well look what the cat drug in!" called one of the waitresses. The cook and other patrons looked up and called out greetings to James.

"Come here often?" Mya asked.

"Just about every time I come this way," he replied with a grin. "They have the best meatloaf and mashed potatoes and gray in the world!.

The waitress walked over with two tall glasses of cold water and sat them down. "The usual for you James?'' she questioned. He smiled, shaking his head as he was taking a big drink of water.

Looking at Mya for her order, she questioned."Make that two?"

Mya shook her head yes as she was also downing the cold water.

Soon the food was being brought to their table by the waitress. "So do we have another new student or teacher for RMI." the waitress asked.

"Both and some training with Iron Bird," replied James.

The waitress looked at Mya and said," Hi I'm Valerie, I graduated from RMI in 1978. Dad and I have this place set up to help those going to RMI find their way and as a rest stop."

"I'm Mya, Mya Bla-Granger," She said extending her hand and almost slipping on her last name. "What is RMI? she added quickly.

"Well just the best school in the whole world for magic. RMI stands for Rocky Mountain Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Valeria beamed. "What are you going to study?"

"I am hoping to obtain my Mastery in potions, transfiguration and dark arts." Mya

replied.

"Your not from around here are you?" Valarie asked. "We don't call it dark arts we call it Spell Creation and Casting. or SCC. It doesn't sound so evil."

" I'm from England", Mya replied. "I wanted to come here to work on all three. It's very hard to do in England, especially for a woman."

As Valerie turned to greet another customer, she said, "You be fine here, the President for the Magical World is a woman."

As they finished their meal, it was soon time to complete their journey. As the left Smiley's, James said. " It won't be long now we are on the Texas and New Mexico border. We just go due north and we're home."

Being back in the air again felt good. LIke it was blowing away the past. Mya was lost in her own thoughts. Soon she noticed James pointing down and followed his lead.

They landed on the south side of Roswell New Mexico. " We will ride or hover fly from here. The school is located between Bottomless Lakes State Park and the Pecos River. Not hard to find if you know where to look." he smiled and took off.

Mya followed and as they approached a turn in the road, she could feel the magic in the air. James turned and she followed. Before her eyes lay a beautiful adobe colored building,

James got off his motorcycle and waved his hand towards the building.

"Welcome to RMI!" he said with a bow.

"Will I be staying here?" she asked.

"No I just wanted you to see it. We are going to the far south side of the property. That is where we live. You will live with Iron Bird and Sparrow, my parents." He said.

They rode on for a few more miles and reached a small settlement. Pulling up in front of one of the houses they got off their motorcycles and went inside.

"Father, Mother I am home with Mya!" he called out as they entered the front door.

Iron Bird and Sparrow entered the living room. Both were older native americans with a magical power that filled the room. "Welcome to our home," said Sparrow, giving Mya a big hug. Mya didn't return the hug at first, not being used to getting hugs often. But as Sparrow's magic washed over her, she knew she was home,

"Let me introduce you to my parents. This is John Iron Bird Hudson, medicine man for the Mescalero-Apache tribes in this area and Sarah Sparrow Hudson and I am James Thunder Horse Hudson." he stated with a grin.

"Hudson, as in Sam Hudson of Hudson's Harleys?" she asked.

"The very same," grinning at the joke.

Sparrow ushered all of them into the kitchen to eat. James brought his parents up to date on what had happened so far, He was concerned about Momma Louise with the possibility of Death Eaters coming for her.

"We have heard from her and she is fine. Her wards held strong and the Auroras were able to take down and arrest eight of the twelve that came after Mya. Louise killed two and two escaped." Iron Bird stated.

"Louise is wicked with a 9MM." Sparrow laughed.

Mya lost the color in her face. Her thoughts were of Sirius, was he the one that came for her. Not even knowing who she was. Her pulse raced.

"Don't worry little one, he was not one of them that was there." Iron Bird said as he placed his gnarled hand over hers and squeezing it. " He has made himself to valuable to Voldemort to be sent for a simple woman."

Mya released the breath she was holding and tried not to let the tears out that were just waiting to flow from her eyes.

As they finished dinner, Sparrow stated "It has been a long day and rest is needed for growth, we need to rest."

Sparrow took Mya to her new room and stayed with her for a while.

"Momma Louise told us of your special gift. We need to see how far along you are. Good prenatal care is very important, especially in a magic pregnancy. Our babies are stronger and will take as much as they need from us to survive. Sam and James about killed me. I ate all the time. About every two hours. I had to use magic constantly to get my core stronger. I slept every second I could. But twins will do that and my sons are worth any comfort I had to sacrifice."

Mya smiled, this was the first time she had really thought about being pregnant since she had first found out.

Sparrow ushered Mya into the bathroom and filled the tub with oils and warm water. As she sunk down into the water, Mya's stress faded away. After soaking until her skin was wrinkled, she got out and dressed for bed. Once in bed she slept well.

The next morning Mya was ready to get started. Her day started with a very healthy and filling breakfast. Today she would find out her due date. She was excited and afraid at the same time.

Sparrow and Mya walked to the local clinic and waited for the doctor.

"Mya, Sparrow come right in." said the nurse." Doctor Thunder Horse will be right with you."

As they waited Mya climbed up on the table and laid down. Sparrow held her hand. "I always wanted a daughter, but was not blessed." Sparrow said. "My boys are good and they take care of me,"

"My mother has been gone for a long time. I try hard to remember her. " Mya whispered.

"So magic has seen fit to give me my daughter after all. If you want." Sparrow said

"I would be honored." Mya said with tears in her eyes,

Just at that moment the doctor came in the door. "Well how is my favorite sister and riding partner today?"James asked.

"Your Doctor Thunder Horse? Mya asked. "Your not going to be delivering my son are you? I can't have you seeing that part of me. Your like my brother! she said with her hands covering her face. " This is so embarrassing!"

"James is a licensed family physician. He takes care of the village residents and the students at the school." Sparrow said proudly.

"Lay back please and relax." James said as he pulled his wand over Mya's abdomen. As an image formed over her abdomen he said" Well he is healthy and growing as he should be. You are about 13 weeks along. I estimate your due day around the end of August or the beginning of September. do you want to hear his heartbeat? he asked.

"Yes, please." she whispered. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the rapid beating sound of her son's heart.

After her check up, giving her a clean bill of health, the training started in earnest.

Every morning began with a massive breakfast and study for two hours. Then the physical training began. James explained it would be modified for her, as her pregnancy progressed.

March became June and June became August. Her mastery program would not begin until the end of September, but she was ready.

Mya kept in contact with Minerva and was excited to hear that Harry had been born on July 31,1980. She decided to let Minerva know about her pregnancy. She knew that Minerva would not tell anyone about her and the baby. So she wrote.

"_Dear Minerva,_

_Things are going well, I hope you like the picture I have enclosed. As you can see I am standing by one of my babies. He is a 1969 Harley Davidson Electra Glide Flathead motorcycle. The _A_mericans call them bikes. Beautiful isn't he. I am hoping to come and take you for a ride one day._

_Oh and the other baby will be here in late August or September. My doctor estimates late August. Yes I am pregnant. No I have not violated the oaths of my bonding. The baby belongs to Sirius. I did not know it, but I was pregnant when I left England. But it is better for the little guy and I to be away from everything right now._

_My healing is going well and I will start on my mastery programs at the end of September. I will end up with a Mastery in Transfiguration, Potions and what the Americans call Spell Creation and Casting or SCC. They feel that it sounds better than the dark arts. _

_I am glad to hear about Harry's birth and hope everything goes well for all of them. Please watch over them._

_I need to end now and get ready for my strength training. My doctor feels it will be good for me during delivery_

_Take Care,_

_Love ,Hermione "_

Minerva received the letter and let Nicholas and Pernell know what was going on. She was happy for Hermione and the new baby but worried about how Sirius would react if he ever found out.

August came and her physical exercise stopped other than a daily walk with Sparrow. On the morning of August 29th, Sparrow heard low moans coming from Mya's room and knew what it was. Knocking softly on the door she opened the door and asked, "My beautiful child are you OK?" Then she walked into Mya's bedroom.

"My water has broken and the pains are about two minutes apart." She gasp,as another contraction began.

A silver armadillo patronus went out to James, "It is time Mya is in labor. We will see you at the clinic."

Sirius Arcturus Granger was born August 29,1980 at 10:32 A.M.

Sparrow and Iron Bird were overjoyed, Mya had become their daughter in all but blood. She had given them their first grandchild.

He was a beautiful child with lots of dark black hair and gunmetal blue eyes with gold flecks He could have passed for James son. Sparrow had hoped, but she knew that James and Mya were like brother and sister.

Both mother and son did fine during the delivery, but they feared for the child because of the darkness he was conceived under. A cleansing ritual was needed for Mya and Siri as soon as possible.

James sat down behind Mya as she was holding Siri in her arms. Looking over her shoulder at Siri, his black hair fell down over Mya's shoulder. Sparrow snapped a picture.

Momma Louise received a copy of the picture and was overjoyed. She now had pictures of her babies.

She consulted the bones and prepared an amulet for little Siri. It was an image of a shaggy dog on a silver chain. The note enclosed with it explained that it had protection charms for reckless children. Siri was to wear it all the time,

Minerva received her copy of the picture, with the information about his birth and was shocked at the man in the picture. It could have been Sirius Black. She was overjoyed for Hermione and contacted Nicholas and Pernell.

Mya's classes and training began with a fevered intensity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

With Siri, school and training time went by in a flash. Siri grew fast and was the center of the family. On his first birthday, Uncle Sam brought him a miniature motorized Harley.

"Sam,he's just learning to walk, much less ride a Harley." Mya said laughing.

Not to be outdone, James bought him a child's training broom.

November 17, 1981 Mya received a letter from Minerva. James and Lily Potter had been killed by Voldemort. James had been killed first, then Lilly, but when Voldemort tried to kill Harry it had backfired. Just like it had in her time. Mya cried for days, not sure what to do.

Iron Bird has completed the purification ritual for little Siri and it went easy. Just the lingering dark energy had to cleared away. Mya's would be more intense.

Nicholas and Pernell had come to visit and to assist with the cleansing, Two lives needed to be cleansed from all of the darkness they had to endure.

While Iron Bird and Nicholas prepared for the cleansing, Sparrow and Perenelle took Mya into the desert to meditate.

" Why did they have to die?" she cried. "I did everything I could to make sure Harry would have a family,"

Sparrow took Mya into her arms and quietly explained." Each of us have an appointed time to live and die. No one can change that unless by their own hand."

"James and Lily fulfilled their mission on this earth and then they were allowed to move on." Sparrow said.

Pernell added as she rubbed Mya's back,"Harry has a family with you and Siri. When your cleansing is done, and you are ready, contact Minerva about going and getting Harry."

The cleansing took two days to complete. The horrors and darkness that both Hermione's had suffered needed to be dealt with and purged.

When Mya emerged from the hogan after her cleansing her necklace held a new symbol. A triangle inside of the circle.

As James and Mya were walking back to the house, she asked about her new symbol.

"The Magic Triad is made up of the mind, body and magic. The circle signifies a while and complete mind. Your mind was healed and made whole at Momma Louise's. The triangle signifies the body. It must be cleansed and made whole. When you have completed your training and mastery programs you will have the last symbol. It is a wand that goes from the top point of the triangle to the base." James said as he pulled his own necklace from under his shirt.

Siri grew fast and learned even faster. He had his first bout of accidental magic at the age of three. He had not wanted to be separated from Mya during her ceremony for receiving her Potions Mastery. Shiichoo (Grandmother) Sparrow was holding him and the next thing they knew he was gone. James and Sam were panicking looking around, when Shi'choo (Grandpa) Iron Bird pointed to Mya walking across the stage holding Siri.

Siri loved his Shi'choo and wanted to be with him all the time. Iron Bird taught Siri many things about magic and life.

Time flew in the blink of an eye. Siri had turned six. Mya kept in touch with Minerva. She learned from Minerva that after Voldemort's disappearance Magical England was at peace.

The wealthier, pureblood death eaters were able to buy their way to freedom while others went to Azkaban Mya wondered how Sirius had done. Minerva had received an inquiry from Regulus about a position teaching had come to Hogwarts to work when his apprenticeship was completed and took the position of Potions Master.

Mya missed Reg and would love to see him be able to teach. She decided to write him.

"_Dear Reg:_

_Surprise it's your sister, Hermione. Please don't be angry with me for not writing sooner. I too have been very busy with life and my education. _

_I am healing well and feel more at peace than ever. I was told by Minerva that you had contacted her about a teaching position. I gave you my highest recommendation, _

_How is Sirius? Please let him know I have honored the oaths of our bonds and will never betray them. If he desires to break the bond he can. I will understand. _

_There is so much more that I need to tell you, but not on paper. Maybe soon we will meet and talk._

_Got to leave for class,I'm working for my Mastery in Spell Creation and Casting and Transfiguration at the same time, Yes I am crazy. _

_Love your sister,_

_Hermione"_

_It don't matter to me_

_If you really feel that you need sometime to be free_

_Time to go out searching for yourself_

_Hoping to find, time to go to find_

_And it don't matter to me_

_If you take up with someone who's better than me_

_'Cause your happiness is all I want_

_For you to find peace your piece of mind_

_It don't matter to me_

_If your searching brings you back together with me_

_'Cause there'll always be an empty room waiting for you_

_An open heart waiting for you, time is on my side_

_'Cause it don't matter to me_

_Cause there'll always be, an empty room waiting for you_

_An open heart waiting for you, time is on my side_

_'Cause it don't matter to me_

_It don't matter to me - Bread_

December 1,1986 was a day Mya would never forget, She had received a patronus from Minerva telling her she must come home for Harry. He had been injured and taken to Hogwarts to be treated. She had a bad feeling and began making preparations. James refused to let her go alone and they left for England.

When they landed at Heathrow Airport, Mya sent her patronus to Minerva telling her they would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at noon.

Minerva stepped through the fireplace at noon and was smothered by young woman.

"Minerva I have missed you, how are you? Mya asked excitedly. "I am fine my dear, it is good to see you." she replied hugging Mya back

"We need to be going back to Hogwarts our patient is waiting."

Mya introduced James and the three of them entered the floo to go directly to the hospital wing.

Little did they know that there were two sets of silver grey eyes watching the whole exchange. One set was darker and carried a deep sorrow in them. The other set were lighter grey with a sparkle when the chestnut brunette turned around and he could see her face. Maybe the end is in sight, he thought. She told me she should be back. A smile crept across his face as the trio entered the floo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once they had reached the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Mya had explained that James was her brother and a physician. He would be taking care of Harry to get him back into shape.

After visiting Harry in the hospital wing. Mya found out that Harry had been beaten severely at the Dursley house. Minerva had contacted a solicitor, Ted Tonks, about getting legal custody for Mya. Making sure Harry would be ok, Mya immediately went to the Dursley's with Ted Tonks.

WIth very little persuasion, the Dursley's completed the legal paperwork for Mya to have full custody of Harry.

After filing all of the paperwork with both the muggle and magical courts, Mya, James and Harry were headed back to Arizona. Mya found from Ted that the right amount of money in certain hands made everything move faster.

Harry was a smart little boy who loved being held and cuddled. He and Siri quickly became inseparable.

Harry needed a ritual cleanse from the darkness and health check from his treatment by the Dursleys. He had a dark aura about him and a cleansing date was set after his body had healed and was stronger. It would take lots of good nutritious food and potions to get him on track for his age.

The day of his ritual cleanse, Uncle James made sure Harry understood he would not be harmed. James has prepared a mild sleeping potion and gave it to Harry.

Once Harry was asleep the cleansing progressed without problems, until during his cleanse the wound on his head broke open and a black sticky fluid came out.

With a blood curdling scream a black smoke raced out of the wound and formed the face of a snake man. Then it disintegrated in the sweat lodge.

Harry slept for two days after the cleanse, but upon awakening he was without after effects

Harry fit into the family like he had always been part of it. Iron Bird and Sparrow were in heaven with two grandsons. Iron Bird worked with both boys to help develop their talents and gifts. Both boys had developed their ability to speak to animals. Siri had an affinity for anything that could fly, and that included winged serpents. Harry had developed the ability to talk to snakes.

Uncle James and Uncle Sam were a big part of the boys lives and time flew by.

It was June and Mya finished all her masteries and Harry had just turned ten years old. Siri would be ten in one month.

On Friday evening Iron Bird called Mya into the living room. "It is time for you to go back to England my little one." he said,

"Time to go back?, what are your talking about father, I am not going anywhere. I want to teach at RMI, they have offered me a position." she pleaded.

"Your journey here is done. You need to call on Hermione, she will help you put all of this in perspective" was all he said. Mya laid her head on his shoulder and wept.

That evening Mya went to the sweat lodge alone and began the ceremony.

The mist and haze cleared from Mya's mind. She looked around and found she was back at Hogwarts in Scotland.

"Mya, I am very proud of all you have accomplished. I could never have done what you have. Even though you were not in England, your actions and information saved so many lives." Hermione said. "It is time to go home."

"Hermione I have a life here. The boys are so happy. I have family and friends here." Mya pleaded.

"But we both know there are issues that need to be handled. Changes must be made to magical England. What about Sirius? You still love him. You deserve to be happy." Hermione whispered. "Your journey is done here, it's time to go home."

"I know you are right. I cannot deny or hide from it any longer. ANd you are right I do miss Sirius. I hope he has completed what he needed to do."

Mya and Hermione hugged and bid farewell to the other.

Not being sure how long Mya's conversation with Hermione would take, so Siri and Harry had stayed with Iron Bird and Sparrow. As she left the sweat lodge to go to her home and get some rest, she stoped and looked up into the starlight heavens.

"I'm going to miss all of this. But I will be back some day." she said to the night sky.

The next morning at breakfast Mya prepared to make the announcement.

"Can all of you hold on for a second? After much soul searching and thought about our lives, I have decided it is time for the boys and I to go back to England. Siri has always known who his father is, but never seen him. Harry and Siri need to learn of their heritage and birth rights. Both boys will begin Hogwarts next year and I want them to make some friends before hand." she stated.

Looking at both boys and seeing them smile back at her, she said with a smile, We are going to turn Hogwarts on its ear."

By the end of the week they were packed and ready to go, Iron Bird and Sparrow hugged all three and kissed them goodbye.

"It is time you had the rest of your necklace." Sparrow said. With a touch of her wand on Mya's necklace, the remaining pieces came into place. It was a triangle, with a circle inside of it and a straight line from the triangle top point down to the base.

"This is the symbol of the Magical Triad. " Iron Bird said. "Only those who have completed their journey to cleanse and balance the body, mind and magic are allowed by magic to wear this. You have earned that right."

Mya had merge both minds and memories, completed her masteries and physically was in the best shape of her life. She had slimed down from Siri's birth. Her body was strong and well defined

Everything was packed in her handbag, including her beloved Harley. James took the three to the airport. Saying goodbye was hard, but they knew that it was not forever.

"The back of your jacket will reflect the Triad, just like your necklace" James said as they walked to the loading area. The boys stopped and looked at Mya's jacket finding it was there, the Triad glowing in iridescent colors. Her journey was complete.

"It's time for a new journey sister, but if you need me..." he left the statement unfinished. James watched as they walked on to the plane and he stayed until the plane taxied down the runway. Part of him was hoping his sister would not leave, but still knowing she must. The whole family would feel the loss in their home. But he knew they would never be far apart.

The plane touched down at Heathrow around four o'clock in the evening.

August in England was hot, Heathrow was busy as usual and Mya was tired. Not having the energy to use nomage transportation and wanting to give the boys their first magical England experience, she called the Knight Bus.

Extending her wand in the air, she waited. With a loud bang a bright purple triple decker bus arrived. " Welcome to the Knight bus magical transportation for the stranded witch or wizard." the bus operator stated.

"Diagon Alley please." Mya stated. handing over the gallions needed A fast bumpy ride later the three stood outside of the Leaky Caldron. The boys stumbled off the bus after the wild ride.

" Wooh, can we do that again?" both boys shouted. Mya just shook her head, realizing she had two crazy, thrill seekers for sons.

Walking in the door she headed for the bar as the boys followed while looking around. Feeling like they had just stepped back in time. They looked around with their mouths open and thought they were in the early nineteen hundreds.

"I would like two rooms for the night for my sons and I. We just moved here from America and we are very tired. We don't take possession of our house until tomorrow. " she said exhaustion showing on her face.

"No problem love, rooms nine and ten are cleaned and ready for you. They have a connecting door. Dinner starts being served at six. But if those strapping boys are hungry now I can get something together for them." Tom said smiling as he handed the keys over. Mya paid and headed up the stairs to relax a bit and write a note to Minerva.

Unknown to Mya, a pair of piercing blue eyes was watching them as they went up the stairs. The owner of those eyes got up and headed for the floo. Throwing t a handful of powder into the flames, he stated "Grimmauld Place." before stepping into the flames.

Regulus walked into the study and sat down.

"I tell you Sirius this child could be your son." shouted Lucius.

"There is no way I have a son. I have never violated the oaths of my bonding." Sirius snarled.

Regulus sat quietly watching the exchange. Thinking back to the letter from Hermione. He knew one way or another, she would come back.

Hearing Lucius yelling, Regulus realized Sirius and Lucius were still arguing

.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Just come to the Leaky Caldron and see for yourself!" shouted Lucius throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Only if your buying dinner." Regulus said. He figured this would get things moving.

"I was going to Gringotts anyway so. why not." Sirius said.

They headed for the floo. Lucius did not want to miss the little family.

Stepping out of the fire, into the Leaky Caldron, Lucius he made sure they sat in a booth that they would be able to see the stairs coming down from the rooms upstairs and the archway to Diagon Alley.

Soon they saw the two boys bounding down the stairs. One was taller than the other, he had black long hair. This boy had SIrius's strong jawline and features and he had gunmetal grey eyes. The other boy looked just like a young James Potter. They were followed by the most beautiful woman Sirius had ever seen.

" I need to get this letter sent before we eat." Mya said as she taped the archway into Diagon Alley. " We will look around a little and then come back. Yes, we can stop at the Quidditch store, I promise." Mya said rolling her eyes at her sons.

With that they were through the archway. Sirius stood and went to the bar. "Tom what can you tell me about that woman and those two boys. " he asked.

"Well, Lord Black, I don't know much yet. They just got in from America and needed a place to stay for the night. Name is Granger, but the boys look very familiar." Tom said shrugging his shoulders.

Sirius, Lucius and Regulus followed them into the alley.

After sending out the letter to Minerva, Mya and the boys stopped outside Quality Quidditch Supplies looking in the window.

Lucius saw this as his opportunity and pulled his wand and aimed it at the taller of the two boys. He whispered _patres paternitas, _when someone shouted, _PROTEGO_ and a golden shield appeared in between the boys and Lucius.

The spell bounced off of the shield as Mya walked between them with her wand drawn.

" Do you make a habit of firing spells at unarmed children while their backs are turned here in England!" she demanded to know.

Regulus stepped in to calm the situation. "I believe it was a mistaken identity situation. We apologize."

Still bearing down on Lucius, Mya growled "If you ever pull your wand on either of my sons again, I will drop you where you stand!" turning to her surprised sons she said. "Come on boys it's time to eat."

With that last comment they walked away and into the Leaky Caldron not noticing anyone around Lucius or who had spoken to them.

Sirius stood frozen in place. His mind raced as he recalled a blond haired woman saying the same thing to him years ago. With the same wild look in her eyes. Those eyes, he knew those eyes.

In his embarrassment, Lucius disapperated, leaving Regulus and Sirius standing in the street. By the time Sirius and Regulus came back to their senses, Mya and her boys were gone.

"What just happened?' asked Regulus. "Did Malfoy actually try to cast a paternity spell at one of those boys? Let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron."

As Mya and the boys entered the Leaky Cauldron, she was fuming. How dare Malfoy drawl his wand on her son she raged. "That toerag, I will show him..." she thought.

They were seated in a booth and Tom approached them to get their order. Soon he returned with two trays laden with food.

"All right I think I have everything you ordered here." he stated as he loaded the table with food.

"Mom always goes crazy with food when she's mad," snickered Harry as he and Siri dug in. "Usually it's her cooking, but this is better, it's faster."

"And we don't have to clean the kitchen up after." smiled Siri. "I see nothing wrong with that, do you?" Siri replied cocking his eyebrow.

Just as the boys were digging into their meal, Regulus and Sirius walked over to the table.

Extending his hand to Mya, Regulus stated," Please let me introduce myself, I am Regulus Black, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this is my older brother, Lord Sirius Black. "

Mya's looked up and her heart stopped. Not daring to look at Sirius, she made sure her occlumency shields at full force as she looked up at Regulus.

Siri had finally met his father, before Mya could say anything, Siri and Harry leapt to their feet. "Siri, Siri Granger sir, pleased to meet you," extending his hand. Harry followed right behind him."Harry, Harry Potter sir, glad to make your acquaintance. Please join us." He said with a smile.

Regulus looked at Mya and received a nod of acceptance. Sirius stood still staring mesmerized at Mya. Regulus tugged on Sirius coat and pulled him into a seat. The boys were eating as fast as they could while asking rapid fire questions of Regulus about Hogwarts. Mya continued to eat and trying to avoid Sirius intense stares.

As they were finishing their meal. Mya turned to Regulus and asked, " So you teach at Hogwarts, are they hiring any new teachers right now?"

"Yes, yes we are, several of the old professors are retiring and we are looking for almost a whole new staff." he said excitedly.

She explained how she had sent a letter to Minerva about a possible teaching position. "I have a mastery in potions, transfiguration and spell creation and casting."

"What is spell creation and casting?" Regulus asked.

"It's what you Brits call defense against the dark arts. We explore more into the creation, uses and practical application of spells not just firing them." she replied.

"Is this concept successful?" Regulus asked.

"We believe it is. RMI has the highest scores for SCC or as you call it, DADA in the International Confederation scoring for graduation. As well as for just about all other subjects.".she stated.

At that moment Sirius finally spoke. "Are you sure you would be happy teaching at Hogwarts and not staying at home to take care of your husband and children?"

Before Mya could speak, Siri stated firmly. "Our father is not in the picture at this time. We hope one day he will see his way clear to return. Mom has already contacted Professor McGonagall and was seated to teach at RMI before we decided to come back to England"

"RMI?" questioned Sirius.

"The Rocky Mountain Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry and boys I think it is time we retired to our rooms for the evening. Tomorrow will be another full day for us." Mya stated.

With that Mya stood and as she left the table she stopped and looked at Sirius and said, "I am not the kind of woman that is dependent on a man for my happiness or fulfillment, Mr. Black. I am not one of the English Pureblood Princess."

She then turned and left the table to head the stairs. The boys looked at her and quickly finished eating. Then excused themselves from the Black brothers.

Back at Grimmauld Place Regulus stared at Sirius. "What were you thinking? Do you realize you were staring at her like a school boy! Do you know that RMI is the leading school for magic in the world! They have the most mastery programs and produce the top rated masters of any educational system there is!

Regulus continued to rant at Sirius as he walked up the stairs to his room. "Something is up." Sirius mumbled to himself.

Sitting in her office, Minerva was ecstatic when she received Mya's letter. Albus had retired and she had been appointed as the new Headmistress. She would be meeting with them today at the Three Broomsticks about possible employment.

Mya and the boys used the floo to travel to the Three Broomsticks. As they stepped out of the fireplace, Minerva was waiting. After the greetings were done, they walked out the door and down Main street to Hogwarts.

As they entered the grounds of Hogwarts, Minerva introduced Harry and Siri to Hagrid. The boys took a liking to Hagrid right away, Hagrid offered to show the boys around and entertain them while Mya and Minerva met.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Minerva and Mya entered her office and Minerva turned and embraced Mya in a great hug.

"Siri looks so much like his father," she said, shaking her head. "I have the picture of you, him and James at his birth on my desk."

" Sirius is the director of the Board of governors and was in my office for a meeting recently. He saw the picture and wanted to know who it was. I explained it was a former student that was very dear to me."

"Did he ask any other questions?" May asked.

"No I set the picture off to the side and moved papers around on my desk. But he kept looking over at it " Minerva replied.

As the meeting progressed Mya and Minerva went over everything that was going on at Hogwarts and magical England. Mya related how things were handled in America as education goes and some changes she would like to bring about in the magical education system of England.

One of the big things was creating a Magical Elementary school. This would help promote unity among the students before they got to Hogwarts and give muggle borns an earlier start in magic. Mya expressed her next desire was to be updating the classes at Hogwarts.

Mya was hired as the Deputy Headmistress, but would work behind the scenes for the first year. Her job, for the this school year, was making arrangements for the changes that were going to be made at Hogwarts next year. Changes were about to shake up education in Magical England.

Molly Weasley was approached to see if she was interested in becoming the director of the new Magical Elementary School. She was ecstatic about the new ideas and immediately accepted the position.

Mya would accompany her on visits to new magical children and half bloods homes. Minerva accompaled Molly to the pureblood homes. The changes had been supported by many pureblood families. After meeting with Augusta Longbottom concerning the new schooling for her grandson, Neville she had become involved with the new school to free up Minerva for managing Hogwarts. She had opened one of her mansions for use as the school. The teachers were recruited from all families involved. Non-magical and basic magical classes were provided.

There had been a baby boom since Voldemort had disappeared. That made the elementary school a success with an enrollment of over 450 students in grades first through fifth. Siri and Harry were fitting into their fifth grade class well. Making friends with Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Tracy Davis and a first-gen witch named Hermione Granger as well as many others.

Mya worked with Molly and Minerva both to make education a priority in the magical community. Occasionally Mya would need to be in the politics of the school, but both Molly and Minerva had been the face of the two schools to the Board of Governors and the public, to give Mya a little more time.

Sirius spotted Mya around the school, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley but was not able to approach her. Sirius finally had talked to her a little one afternoon in the Three Broomsticks.

Mya had purchased a small three bedroom home for her and the boys in Hogsmeade. She was able to ride her beloved bike everyday back and forth to work.

Mya had convinced Rosmerta that she needed to take a ride with her on the bike. Sirius was sitting at a table sipping firewhiskey as they walked in laughing.

"Oh that was so much fun." Rosmerta shouted. "We have to do that again!"

The crowd in the bar wanted to know what they were doing. Rosmerta gave them a very detailed description of what she had experienced on the ride with Mya.

"I see why Mya has never brought a man in here. Who needs one with having that monster between her legs! It is a pleasure!" she laughed out

As Mya started to leave, SIrius reached out and took her wrist in his hand. Startled she stopped and drew her wand. "That was not a wise move to make, Mr. Black." she told him. "I have a tendency to hex first and ask questions later."

"My apologies, Ms. Granger. Would you accepted having a drink with me as an apology?" he asked.

"I can only stay for a minute. My boys will be home from visiting some school friends shortly." she smiled.

Rosmerta brought her over a cold butterbeer. "On the house love, for such a fun afternoon."

"I feel we have gotten off on the wrong foot, if I have offended you, I would like to apologize." Sirius said.

"No you are fine, with just moving back from the U.S., starting a new job, two preteen boys and buying a house, I am very busy. My social calendar has been very full." she said laughing.

"I promise it will slow down. Actually I have heard rumours that you are busy person also. Traveling all over the continent and such."

"Oh is it that dog again?' Mya asked looking out the window. There really wasn't a dog there but it was a way to let Sirius know she had seen him around her house.

"He is just adorable. He is a big black, fluffy, adorable dog. Some of the townspeople said he was a grim, but he's too cute for that." she said laughing. "The boys wanted to keep him, but I told them he belonged to someone else. He looks very well kept."

"I told them if we kept him, he would have to have a bath and be neutered. Can't have any unplanned litters, can we?" she added, "The boys pets always seem to attached themselves to me. I was ok with most of their pets until the iguana wanted to sleep with me. I put my foot down."

"I'm just not sure I want something that big sleeping in the bed with me. I wouldn't want the neighbors thinking I let just anything in my bed." she finished her butterbeer and stood up to leave.

"It was nice talking to you, maybe we can do it again when we have a little more time. she smiled and left.

Sirius was smiling and thinking about what she had said. He had occasionally visited her home in Hogsmeade as a large black dog.

Regulus had spotted him while he was shopping on day. He stopped and bent down as if to pet the dog. "What are you doing in Hogsmeade Sirius? Have you been visiting 's house again? You are going to creep her out if you don't try and talk to her rather stalking her." Regulus laughed as he walked away from the dog. "He is one whipped puppy."

The end of the school year had proven the decision to improve education in England was going to be a success. With the few changes that had been made the test scores were high, as well as OWLS and NEWTS.

Minerva and Mya worked all summer long to contact and hire new teachers, review textbooks, classroom setup, dress code and extra activities. Finally the last week of August they had completed everything on their list and decided to take a break.

The boys had gotten their letters from Hogwarts and a Diagon Alley trip was planned with Ron, Neville and Hermione.

The boys had spent most of their summer between Hogwarts, the Burrow, Longbottom Estates and the Grangers. Mya always made sure to find time to be with the boys. Going, shopping, touring places around England or just out riding on the Harley with them.

Siri had never asked Mya about the man they met the first day at the Leaky Cauldron, but he and Harry had talked about it a lot. Was this the Sirius Black that his mom had told him was his father, He didn't seem like someone mom would go for.

It was Friday August 30, 1991. The Board of Governors had called an emergency meeting with Minerva and the staff when they had found out about the changes at Hogwarts. Several pureblood parents had complained about some of the changes and wanted action taken.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mya was not happy. She had worked hard all summer long helping Minerva get everything done for the changes in the new school year. "Now the stupid Board of Governors wanted to review everything." she thought as she fumed.

The boys were staying at the Weasley home and would be home on Saturday morning to prepare to leave on the train on Sunday. She had all day after this meeting to vent her anger. She would ride into Glasco and do some serious retail therapy. Maybe she could get Andromada to go with her. She would enjoy a nice ride. Hermione laughed to herself.

She had dressed for a long ride after this meeting was over. She felt she would need it. Black stretch skinny jeans, turquoise blue Hudson's Harleys tank top, with her favorite black riding vest, riding boots with two inch heels and her Triad necklace,which laid right at the top of her ample cleavage.

Tying her hair back, she was ready to tear those old goats a new one.

The roaring thunder from her Harley made the windows of the shops in Hogsmeade rattle as she rode through the village. She raced towards the Hogwarts gates. The gates recognized her Harley and her magic and opened for her.

As she rode towards the front steps from the gates, she waved and yelled hello to Hagrid, who was out working in his garden. When she pulled up at the front steps, there were several carriages unloading.

"Pompous, overstuffed peacocks," she mumbled as she dismounted her bike. Taking her new robes from her saddle bags, she headed up the steps and into the front hall.

There were several stares from the individuals exiting the carriages. One pair of silver grey eyes watched her every move as if she was dinner for a starving lion.

"Do you see something you like there Sirius?" Lucius asked.

"Does it matter? I am just looking. It never stopped you." Sirius replied.

Minerva was waiting for Mya in the entryway and asked her to stay with the staff in the side room for a moment until she had the board members seated.

Mya stepped into the side room and spoke to the waiting staff.

"Well I don't know about all of you but I am not happy giving up my last free day to meet with these old pompous windbags. What they know about education would collectively fill a teacup. "

Having worked with Mya most of the summer, most of the staff knew her passion for the students education and also how hard she and Minerva had worked to make the changes that were needed.

"Well if it is a show they want, it is a show they will get." she said with a wicked smile on her face. The staff looked at her and knew she had something up her sleeve.

Mya looked at Regulus, Remus and Andromeda and asked, "Leather vest off or on?

Fabian and Gideon Prewett shouted, "ON!" They all laughed. She bent forward and adjusted her breast within her leather vest to give her a deeper cleavage and put her new robes on, leaving them open.

Tapping her boots with her wand, the heavy leather became thinner and flexible that fit tight to her calves and three inch spiked heels appeared. Pulling the tie out of her hair, she shook her head to let her chestnut shiny waves fall around her shoulders. She gave them a sweet innocent smile and headed to the great hall.

The staff followed her out. Remus and Regulus were still laughing.

"Sirius and Lucius won't know what hit them," Andromeda said with a smile as she reached up and closed the Prewitt twins mouths.

In the great hall there were long tables set up opposite each other. Minerva sat in the center of the tables facing the doors with the board seated facing the head table. After the Board members were seated, Minerva motioned for her staff to come in.

"Not all of our staff were able to be here on such short notice, but we do have most of our new staff, including our deputy headmistress." Minerva stated.

The staff walked in and lined up behind the chairs on either side of Minerva with Mya to her right. They all sat down as Minerva started to speak.

"We will be introducing our staff and explaining the changes we have put in place for this new school year." she said. " But so my staff know who you are, please introduce yourselves." she said smiling.

Lucius Malfoy introduced himself as the Assistant Director of the Board of Governors, and then the rest of the board members, ending with "and sitting to my right is Lord Sirius Black, Director of the Board of Governors,"

"We have requested this meeting due to some concerns expressed by parents over the letters they received this term. We just want to know what the changes are before schools starts." Sirius said trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

As directed by Minerva the staff stood one by one and greeted the board and explained about their class changes.

Regulus stood and stated." Potions has the same professor as last year, but we are changing the dress code. Robes will no longer be worn. Instead labs coats with protective charms and goggles with gloves will be used while brewing."

Gideon Prewett stood, " I am the new charms teacher. I am a medically retired auror. Robes will still be worn in my classes."

Severus Snape stood and introduced himself as the new Transfiguration teacher, Also that robes would be worn in his class.

Andromeda Tonks stood and introduced herself as the new teacher for Muggle & Wizard Customs. "This was formerly known as Muggle Studies." she finished.

Lucius raised his eyebrow and stated, "Is a change necessary for this class?"

"Yes it is." She firmly stated.

"For generations pureblood wizards have said that said that muggleborn and half blood wizards are ruining our ways and customs. They wouldn't ruin them if they knew them. We are teaching to all what a pureblood child learns from birth."

" We will also teach pureblood wizards about non-magical things". "Professor Granger and I are planning outings for the students into the muggle world so they will see what marvelous things people with no magic can accomplish. We will also be assisting the older student to learn how to drive a car and motorcycle."

"Learning to drive is on a voluntary basis. Muggle & Wizard Customs is mandatory for every student." With that said she sat down. Sirius had a smirk on his face. He did not realize how much he missed his fiery cousin.

Most of the Board members sat staring with their mouths open. Augusta Longbottom began to clap her hands.

"It is about time we helped the muggleborns to integrate better into their new society. You can not appreciate and honor something you know nothing about."

"I am Remus Lupin and will be teaching Magical Creatures. We will not be wearing traditional robes for some of our hands on classes. Rubeus Hagrid will be assisting me with some of our more special creatures." he stated.

Board member, Henry Nott looked at him and said. "Aren't you a werewolf? You are a danger to our children!"

Growing tired of the attitude from some of the board members, Mya looked at Nott with a death stare and said.

" Professor Black , who is a master in his field, brews Wolfsbane potion for him each month. His time of the month is well controlled and safety precautions have been taken for the students well being."

"Besides I am more hostile and possibly more dangerous during my time of the month than Remus is during his. He has one to two days I have five. If you don't believe me, ask my sons." The staff members tried to stifle their laughs.

Sirius stared at her again and thought," This woman will be the death of me."

"Hello, I am Fabian Prewett, medically retired aurora and I will be teaching Spell Creation and Casting. This was formerly called defense against the dark arts. While we are working with casting spells no robes will be worn."

Minerva stood and thanked the staff. "Now there are a few more changes Astronomy will be getting new muggle telescopes. They are much better than what we have. Arthemicy will be taught in conjunction with a Muggle Math class, Herbology will be a lab coat class, and Charlie Weasley, will be teaching a physical education class three days a week. He is on loan from the new Dragon Reserve here in Wales. We have Professor Granger to thank for that."

"Why do the students need that class?" Alexander Greengrass asked cynically.

Mya leaned forward in her seat and stated, "To be fit magically, you must be physically fit. It is part of the Triad, body,mind and magic. They must be balanced." Raising her necklace to support her point.

"Last but not least, " Minerva interrupted before it could get more heated. "I would like to introduce Mya Granger, our deputy headmistress, Potions, SCC and Transfiguration professor."

"What do you mean?" asked Madam Bones.

"Professor Granger will be assisting with the advanced classes for those subjects." Minerva said.

"What exactly are her qualifications? " Lucius snarled.

" I have my Mastery in all three subjects," Mya replied.

Looking into Mya's eyes, Siriu stated, "She is a masters graduate of the Rocky Mountain Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been hired to teach there before she decided to return to England with her sons." Never taking his eyes from hers.

Trying to break the tension between the two, Regulus called out," How about a demonstration of her spell creation and casting skills? Lucius would you like to stand across from her?"

Lucius stuttered and said,"I don't think that will be necessary."

"I will do it. I for one would like to see the quality of the staff that has been hired." said Sirius as he rose to his feet..

Mya stood and removed her robe. She tapped her boots with her wand returning them to the riding boots she loved. " I will show you some of my ability to cast spells and the last spell I cast will be one I created,"

Meeting Mya , they moved to between the tables. " I will be gentle with you," He smirked as he moved around the center.

Minerva erected barriers so the rest would be safe.

She moved around him. She knew Sirius to well and knew he would play a cat and mouse game with her. She was ready for it.

They both threw mild jinx and hex spells at each other t begin. He was watching her body move gracefully around the room. The intensity of the spells increased until Sirius whispered.

"Accio!"

Mya had not expected such a simple spell from him. As she slid towards him, she dropped to her knees on the floor and slid beside him.

Standing quickly behind him and stated, 'Mr. Black I didn't realize you wanted me that bad." "_Implexi Noda"_, she stated loud enough for all to hear.

Sirius robes flew up wrapping around him and tying in knots around his body. He had nowhere to go but down.

She walked over to Sirius laying on the floor. "A spell of my own creation." she said smiling. Looking down at him and in a low, sensual voice, she continued. "Impleix or tangle and Noda or knots. Done with a flick and twist.

"Do you like being tied up?" she whispered in his ear, as she ran her tongue around it. "It works well with rope or ribbon. I prefer purple velvet ribbon."

She stood and addressed the board members, "That curse cannot be removed without the counter curse. Also that is why I don't wear robes in a duel or fight." she smiled and walked away.

She walked over to her chair and sat down. Taping her boots and returning them to the previous stiletto style. Then flipping her wand at Sirius to release him.

Everyone was stunned that the great duelist, Sirius Black had been taken down,

"Are there anymore questions about my qualifications? If not Professor Tonks and I would like to invite any of you that would like to help charprone our first field to Piccadilly Circus on September 15th. Please let one of us know and we will get with you the details and any assistance you might need with muggle clothing." she said.

As the meeting finished, the staff gathered around Mya laughing. Andromeda looked at Regulus and said with a laugh, "I didn't know Sirius was into being tied up!"

Regulus laughed and said," Me neither, I guess you learn something new everyday."

With Remus enhanced hearing he added, 'Mya prefers purple velvet ribbon at that." They all laughed.

Sirius walked up to the staff group as they were talking and tapped Mya on the shoulder. As she turned around she saw who had wanted her attention and her heart jumped in her chest. He was more handsome than ever. The years had been kind to him.

With a deep, silky smooth voice, SIrius said. "That was very impressive. May I call you Mya? Regulus had told me quite a bit about your skills and I would love to get to know you better. Would you like to join me for a drink in Hogsmeade? Please call me Sirius."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mya walked through the Great Hall and into the entry hall with Sirius at her side."You are a very interesting woman." Sirius purred.

"Thank you Mr. Black, I try." Mya said slyly.

As they walked down the front steps, Mya stopped at her bike and prepared to get on. " To walk or to ride, that is the question. "she laughed.

Sirius stared at her and the bike. "Haven't you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?"she asked.

"No, do I look like the kind of person that would ride a motorcycle?" he asked.

"There is a first time for everything or are you afraid of me being in control?" She questioned. She had not seen that wicked grin on his face since their wedding night.

"We must get rid of those clothes first, they will catch in the wheels. " She took his robes off of him and put them in the saddle bags.

She then transfigured his silk shirt into a Queen T-shirt and his linen trousers into black jeans. His highly polished Italian made shoes became Dingo Biker Boots

"Climb on behind me and hold on to my waist. When I turn corners don't try and stay upright just stay with the bike." she said as she pulled her hair back into a tie She handed him one. She showed him where the foot pegs were and started the bike.

The seats made his view higher than her and with his height he was even higher. Leaning forward to wrap his arms around her, he looked right down Mya's vest.

"Nice view, " he said as he smiled. He hadn't smiled for a long time, it felt good and so did she.

Oooh, oooh, she looked at me with big brown eyes

And said

You ain't seen nothin' yet

B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet

Here's something that you never gonna forget

B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet"

You ain't seen nothing yet by Bachman Turner Overdrive blared on the radio from the bike and Mya opened up the throttle and took off.

They were in the air in no time. Flying around Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, then a couple of laps around Black Lake and off to Hogsmeade. Landing gently on main street she pulled up in front of the Three Broomsticks. The radio was still blaring.

As they walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat down Mya asked,"Well, did you enjoy it?"

Rosmerta had walked up to the table as Sirius said, " That was exhilarating." He had a big smile on his face.

Rosmerta laughed, " You have gotten another one hooked." she said to Mya. " So when do I get another ride?

Sirius looked at Rosmerta with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Mr. Black, I find motorcycle riding very invigorating!" she said with a wicked smile. "The usual for your Mya? What will you have Mr. Black?' After taking their order she walked away still laughing at the expression on Black's face.

"Where might I find a motorcycle if I were looking to obtain one for myself?" Sirius asked rather stiffly. He felt that Mya and Rosmerta were laughing at him for his remark about the ride.

Returning with their orders, she said "I have been told that riding a monster machine like what Mya has, is as the Americans say, "it is better than sex." she moaned as she put their food down.

" Ride at night Mr. Black you will be really exhilarated." Rosmerta whispered in his ear and walked away with a seductive sawy in her hips.

"When can we go? he asked.

"Well it 2 PM so we can go as soon as we are done eating if you want." she said with a smile. They rode to her home and apparted to Watt's Harley in London.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As they were walking around the showroom, Mya bent over to look at the pipes on a 1991 Harley Softail, when she heard.

"I would know that round, tight little ass anywhere! Mya Jean what are you doing here?" A tall, good looking man across the showroom shouted.

Mya stood up and looked around, seeing the face of the shouting man. "SAM!" she yelled and ran into his arms. Sam picked her up and swung her around in circles. Peppering her face with kisses, Sirius walked up behind them.

"Mya, would you like to introduce me?" Sirius calmly asked.

Sam was still holding his sister up and he whispered in her ear. "Is this the one? Is this Siri's dad?" She looked at him and shook her head yes. "But he doesn't know yet."

"Why? is it that complicated?" Sam said with a sad smile. "Siri deserves a dad."

At that moment Michael Watt walked up and slapped Sam on the back. "You know a bird in every shop in the world don't you?."

"Michael this is Mya, " he said smiling, "my kid sister and this is..." extending his hand to Sirius.

"Lord Black, I am honored that you would consider looking around our shop." Michael said extending his hand to Sirius excitedly.

"The honor is mine Mr. Watt. I have heard nothing but good about your shop from my lovely companion." said Sirius.

"Sirius, I am so sorry, this is my brother Samuel Raging Bull Hudson. He sold me my first bike. His shop is in New Orleans." Mya said turning back to Sam.

"What are you doing here, when did you get here and why didn't you tell me you were coming? She all but shouted as she poked him in the chest with her finger.

Knowing Hermione's rant may go in for a while, Sirius looked at Mr. Watt and said. "I believe I would like to purchase the 1991 Softail and if we can get the paperwork done, then I would like to treat all of you to dinner."

As the walked towards the office, Sam nudged Sirius with his elbow. "Thanks for saving me from the little demon. She can be a handful and our brother, James is not here to help me. I guess you get that job now."

Michael ushered all of them into his office and completed the paperwork . Sirius had all the charms applied to his new bike that Mya had on her bike. Instead of the silver chrome finish, he wanted the items gold plated. It stood out against the black of the bike.

Sam gained Mya's forgiveness when he explained he had just gotten in at 9 am and had to get the bikes and parts delivered to Michael's dealership.

After finishing the paperwork, Sirius took Hermione, Sam and Michael out to dinner. During the dinner Sam regaled them with stories of Hermione growing up.

" You know Mya it makes no sense that you will ride an enchanted motorcycle but not a broom." Sam said laughing. Sirius looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You don't ride a broom? he asked.

"Not at all. The last time James and I got her on a broom, I could not hear for over 3 hours from her screaming in my ear. Let me down, Put me down" he said laughing.

Dinner went very well with Sirius getting a better understanding of Mya after watching her interaction with Sam and hearing family stories. They left the restaurant and returned to the store to pick up SIrius' new motorcycle. Hermione refused to made Sirius drive his new bike for it's maiden ride.

Rosmerta was right, riding at night was invegerating. Especially when he had Mya's arms wrapped around his waist and was so close. He could smell her jazmine shampoo.

Sirius landed the bike in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place. He offered his hand to Mya as he helped her off the bike. Taking her arm he lead her into the house.

"Welcome to the Ancient and Noble House of Black," he said opening the door for her and led her inside a house she knew all too well.

They went into the study and sat on the large leather sofa in front of the fireplace, just talking and relaxing. Kreacher brought tea and sat it on the coffee table. Kreacher looked at Mya for a minute, after studying her left the room.

"Why do you have Harry Potter? Why are you raising him as your son." Sirius asked.

" I made a promise a long time ago to a very special friend. I promised Lilly that I would always make sure Harry had a loving home if anything happened to them." she said quietly more to herself than him,

" I found out the relatives he had been placed with after James and Lily's death were abusing him, I went to get him when he was five." she continued.

His bedroom was in the cupboard under the stairs. He was beaten, starved and treated worse than a house elf." tears were streaming down her face.

"Minerva had sent for me when Harry had been taken to the hospital wing at Hogwarts after he had been injured from a beating from his uncle. I was so angry when I saw that poor baby lying there beaten, I wanted to kill them." She stood to walk around the room while she talked.

"Luckley, Ted Tonks is my solicitor, and was with me when I went to get the guardianship paperwork signed by his aunt or I would have killed her." she said sobbing.

"Nothing was his fault, but they hated him anyway! He was a baby he should have been loved." she cried for Harry.

Sirius stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and cried. She had not let these feelings to the surface of her mind for a long time. Memories from her time and the present time mixed and flooded every fiber of her body.

Sirius held her and let her cry. His body tingled as he touched and held her. He had not felt this since he held his wife, Hermione. The wedding ring on his finger had been disillusioned but he never took it off. It tingled the same as the day he put it on.

Could it be?

Mya had stopped walking when Sirius put his arms around her to comfort her. She was standing right next to a glass front cabinet filled with dark and ugly items. As she began to calm down, but she could feel that darkness again. A piece of "His" soul was close. She shuddered and looked around.

There in the cabinet was that same locket and chain that Sirius would wear before. With all of the memories related to that locket running through her mind, she got very light headed and the next thing she knew she was lying on their bed.

As she laid there she kept seeing in her mind Sirius put the locket and chain around his neck. That's when he would become a completely different person. Just like when Ron would change when he would wear the locket while they were hunting for the other horcruxes.

Regulus and Sirius were both by her side when she opened her eyes and looked up. She gave them a faint smile.

"I am so embarrassed. Sirius I am sorry." she said.

Regulus looked at her with concern. " Mya, I know how hard you have worked this summer. Minerva could not have accomplished half of what was done without you. But with everything else in your life, it caught up with you."

"Sirius could you go to the kitchen and brew her your special tea? Regulus asked. "I think Mya could use some."

When Sirius had left the room, Regulus put up silencing spells.

"OK sis it is time to talk. You can't keep this up and not go crazy. This is me your little brother, Reg talking. Yes, I know it is you Hermione." He said with pleading eyes.

"Oh, Reg I have missed you. So much has happened and I don't know where to start."she cried as she hugged him.

Knowing they would not have the time to talk, Regulaus only asked one question. "Is your Siri my nephew?"

"Yes, his name is Sirius Arcturus. After his father and favorite uncle." she said quietly.

"We can talk more at Hogwarts. Please don't say anything to anyone" she pleaded. "Only Minerva knows besides you."

Regulus took down the spell and sat on the bed holding Mya's hand when Sirius walked in the room.

"Are you trying to move in on my riding instructor little brother?" Sirius asked laughing.

"No big brother, just trying to get her to stay and rest tonight, rather than going back to Hogwarts to work." he said as he smiled at Mya.

"She is not leaving this bed until tomorrow morning." Sirius firmly stated.

"Sirius are you trying to get me into your bed?" she asked laughing.

" I already have." he growled lowly to her. "Here's your tea love. " Just let me get my things and I will sleep in another room."

The tea tasted more like bourbon that had a tea bag waived at it than tea. Mya was not a drinker. Her brothers called her a light weight. But it did help Mya sleep.

_Pain, sorrow, tears_

_Long, lonely years_

_With love_

_Having passed me by_

_I could live a lie for you_

_But truth is the road I choose_

_Knowing all I need to do_

_Is give to you_

_Nights, winters, years_

_Pain, sorrow, tears of mine_

_Cannot hold me now_

_I'm a fool to fall for you_

_But here_

_In the morning light_

_Tell me how can love be wrong_

_And feel so right_

_Nights Winter Years - Justin Hayward & John Lodge_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The light was just coming through the windows as Mya began to wake up. Everything seemed familiar, but yet not. Where was she? Oh that's right, she thought, I'm in our bed at Grimmwauld Place. The locket, it's still here. She remembered the moment she felt it last night. Her emotions were raw from being back in this house and trying to determine who Sirius was now. When she moved close to the cabinet it felt as if there was ice was running in her veins.

She reached over slowly to see if Sirius was there. She let out a held breath when he was not. She was not sure if that was a good or bad thing. She remembered waking up in that bed in pain from when the wall fell on her and Narcissa. She remembered the pain and heartache she felt as she lost her child after Walburga had cursed her. Then she remembered the love she had shared with Sirius in that bed. Her son, no their son, Siri had been conceived in that bed. She realized she still loved Sirius. But until she was sure of where he stood she would wait to tell him.

She quickly got up and dressed. Going down the stairs quietly. As she entered the study for the floo, she heard.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we might have breakfast." It was Sirius. He was lying on the couch ,with no shirt on and a blanket lying across him at his waist. She looked at him and it took her breath away.

She walked over and knelt down by the couch. "Yes, the boys will be home soon and my brother Sam is coming over. He hasn't seen them for over a year."

With her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she was sure he could hear it, she said. "Thank you for last night. DInner was amazing. Also thank you for letting me stay. I didn't mean to make you sleep on the couch." she said her voice lowering to a whisper. "I would have shared the bed with you." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Standing up, she turned to the floo, she said, " You can meet us at the Three Broomsticks for breakfast around nine. If you would like, that is. Bring Regulus if you want to. I'm sure Rosmerta would love to see your bike." She stepped into the floo smiled at him and she was gone.

Sirius laid on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Trying to figure out the raging storm in his chest named Mya. He had only felt this way about one other. It had been over 11 years. Could he really feel something for Mya? Was he betraying Hermione with his feelings after all these years?

As he lay there thinking about what had happened yesterday and this morning with the kiss, Regulus walked into the room.

"Did you really sleep here last night, when a perfectly wonderful, sexy woman was sleeping alone in your bed? One, I might add that wears leather, spiked heels and enjoyed tieing you up." Regulus questioned him with a grin on his face.

Sirius looked up at the smile on Regulus face. "You don't know, but I haven't slept in that bed for 11 years. Not since she left." Sirius stated. " You were already in Italy when she left. I hunted everywhere night and day for months on end for her."

" Father had called in favors to try and find her. Her family helped and I even got assistance from James Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Lily Potter had been a friend and classmate of Hermione's and she got them to help. No luck." he sighed.

"The Dark Lord punished me for not replying to his many summons. Not a single damn Death Eater helped, not even Lucius. Not one of the bloody bastards." he growled.

"That's when I started seeing the Dark Lord's true agenda in all of the mess he caused. Pureblood supremacy was not really what mattered to him. It was total domination. Mother and I fought constantly about it.

"I had a little hope when a sighting was reported in Louisiana regarding a woman the Dark Lord was looking for. By the time the Death Eaters arrived it was an ambush. Out of twelve sent, only two came back. They reported Aurors were there, they captured eight and a little old black lady killed the last two of them with what muggles call a gun."

Father began to see what I was seeing. I stopped wearing that damn locket he gave me for safe keeping. It always made me feel so strange, so angry. It's in the cabinet over there. " he finished pointing to the glass front cabinet that sat along the wall. Sirius sat up and began rubbing his head with his hands,

" I have never violated the oaths of our bond. But damn, I wanted to last night. How in less than twenty four hours could she make me feel like this? he asked Regulus

:When we met her brother at the Harley dealership, I did not know who he ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around placing kisses all over her face. I wanted to kill him right there. Damn I am so confused."

Regulus stood looking at his older brother. Sirius was the one who always had his life figured out. Now he couldn't see what or who was right in front of him.

He felt bad for had not seen him so happy for a long time. He even bought a motorcycle! But Sirius needed to figure this out in his own.

"Well, maybe this is the way your life is supposed to be." he stated. "Fate doesn't always give us what we want, but sometimes what we need. I think Mya would be perfect for you. Maybe Fate decided to give you another chance with her."

"How did you get so smart little brother?" Sirius asked grinning.

"It helped getting away from England. Getting away from this place" Regulus replied. "The rest of the world isn't as biased or bigoted as England is. Working and going to school in Italy, I had the chance to get to know a lot of magic users from all over the world. Most of them taught me that magic is magic, no matter who has it, pureblood or muggle born. Look at Lily Potter, she was a muggle born and was one of the strongest witches I saw at Hogwarts. I know it was her magic that destroyed the Dark Lord, not an eighteen month old child."

" Anyway I'm going to take a shower, dress and go to Hogsmeade for breakfast with a sexy coworker. I suggest you do the same unless your not interested in her."

Sirius threw a pillow at Reg as he ran up the stairs. Then laid his head back against the sofa thinking of Mya.

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone, when you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I want to be sure_

_Waiting for a girl like you- Foreigner _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mya stepped out of the floo and went into her bedroom. The boys were not home yet and she needed to get ready. Things in her life were racing by and she was worried they were moving to fast.

"Hay! is anyone home?" a shout came from the floo.

"Sam get yourself in here the boys should be home any minute." Mya shouted from her bedroom door. She finished dressing and walked out into the living room. Hugging her brother she sat down with him on the couch.

"I told them to be home by eight thirty. I thought we would go into Hogsmeade for breakfast at the Three Broomsticks." she said. " I invited Sirius and his brother Regulus if you don't mind."

"I think I need to have a brotherly talk with this SIrius about his intentions towards my sister." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

" To late for that I have already given him a son." she smiled.

"But there is one thing I need to talk to you about and maybe father. Do you remember when James and I brought Harry home and the cleansing ritual that was performed?

Sam shook his head and stated, "How could I forget that. I have never seen anything like that and I don't want to see it again. I'd rather fight a skin-walker"

" I think I have found another one." she said with a flat voice. In Sirius house. It's a big locket with a letter S on it. I remember him wearing it after we were first married and before I left. " she shook as if cold. " Maybe that is why he was so different sometimes then."

"You need to talk to father or Nicholas. They will be able to help. Let's hope this monster did not make more than one." he said putting his arm around her.

At that moment Siri and Harry came shooting out of the floo.

"Uncle Sam!" they both yelled and tackled him on the couch. "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? How long will you be here?" they peppered questions at Sam.

"Wait, wait, wait," he shouted from under them. "Go put your stuff away, we are going to breakfast with your mom. Shouldn't you say Hi to her?" After they crawled off him, he looked at Mya and said laughing. "They are definitely your sons. All the questions."

"Hi mom missed you!" they shouted as they ran into their rooms to put their knapsacks up.

Soon they walked out of the house and down High Street to the Three Broomsticks. They boys chattered all the way, not giving Sam time to answer.

Siri stopped and looked at the bike in front of Rosmerta's place. "Whoo! look at that softail!" he and Harry ran up to it. It was black and shiny with golding instead of chrome. "Uncle Sam is this yours?"

"No that belongs to a friend of your moms." he said with a sly smile as her elbowed her. "A very good friend." Mya gave him a cold stare.

Walking inside they saw Rosmerta setting a huge breakfast down at the table with Regulus and Sirius.

Sirius rose from the table and held a chair out for Mya. "Breakfast is ready as I promised, my love." he said smoothly." Sam and Regulus snickered. Sirius was a gonner.

"SIrius, Regulus this is my brother Sam Hudson from America, and my sons, Harry and Siri." she said.

"Sam this is Regulus Black and his brother Lord Sirius Black.

"Nice to meet you both," Sam said as he was shaking their hands. "Sirius we met yesterday evening at the Harley dealership. Nice to meet you Regulus. How do you know my sister?"

"I work with Mya at Hogwarts. She is the deputy headmistress and professor in transfiguration, Spell creation and casting and potions, which I teach. We co teach the advanced potions. I'm excited for some big booms this year." Regulus laughed.

"I met her yesterday when we were having a Board of School Governors meeting with the staff at Hogwarts . She tied me up with my robes and left me lying on the floor of the great hall." Sirius simply stated looking into Mya's eyes.

The whole table erupted into loud laughter as well as Rosmerta who had brought over milk and pumpkin juice.

"So she got you with her Implexi Noda spell, didn't she?" Sam said laughing. "Well at least she was sober this time."

They continued eating and finished breakfast and all walked back to Mya's home. Siri and Harry went up to their rooms to pack their trunks for Hogwarts.

"Ok, so tell me about the time she was not sober and used her knot tying spell on someone." Sirius said with a smile.

"No Sam! Don't you dare. I'll tell mother." Mya hissed.

"Well you see we don't let Mya drink, because she cannot handle her liquor. James, our older brother, and I decided to take Mya out for her twenty first birthday. We went into Roswell and found a little bar called, Aliens."

He went onto explain that the nomage in the area thought the weird things that happened were from aliens, but it was really the magic users in the area and Rocky Mountain Institute.

"She found a drink she like called Long Island Iced Tea and had three." He stated as she tried to hide her face.

"What is in a Long Island Iced Tea, " Sirius asked, "I might like to try one. It can't be stronger than Firewhiskey"

"Well there is triple sec, vodka, tequila, white rum and gin. Then you add a splash of cola for color and a twist of lemon." he said smiling.

Regulus burst in, "She drank three? Go on I have to hear this story!"

Sam laughed and finished telling them how Mya was dancing with a guy who got very handsy with her. "He had been calling her a little devil all evening. So she got up to dance with him for the last time and he got a little touchy feely." Sam continued.

" Mya was getting rather horney and tied him up with her famous spell. She jumped on hm and began kissing him. James and I knew it was time to go and we pulled her off and began walking out with her. The guy was lying on the floor tied up and began yelling for us to bring his "Horney Devil" back to him."

That's how she got her native name, " Sam said smiling.

"I'm going to kill you," Mya growled as she tried to smother him with a pillow.

Sirius and Regulus were laughing so hard they both had almost fallen off their chairs and onto the floor.

When they calmed down Sirius had to ask. "So what is her native name?"

Sam after taking the pillow away from Mya, started laughing and said with a grin, "Mya Horney Devil Granger!"

All three of the men were laughing so hard they could not breathe. Siri and Harry walked in the living and wanted to know what was going on. Mya even began laughing.

"You will learn in a few years." she said with tears running down her cheeks from laughing so much.

After they all calmed down, Regulus and Sirius excused themselves for other work and rest of the day was preparing for their ride on the Hogwarts Express.. Sam had surprised them by arranging his flight home in the afternoon so he could see the boys off at the station with Mya.

The next morning saw Sam and Mya waving goodby to Siri and Harry as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Mya would go with Sam to the airport and then apparate back to Hogwarts.

Several Governors were also at the platform watching their children and grandchildren leave. Sirius was there but did not approach Mya or Sam. He stood to the side and watched as Siri and Harry boarded the train.

He thought to himself. "Harry is definitely a Potter. He remembered James from school. But SIri looked so much like he and Regulus. Could it be? Regulus could have met her in Italy" He wondered and a little part of him hoped.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The school year started out as it always did with the Welcome Feast and the new first years being sorted. Harry and Siri, along with Neville and Hermione went into Gryffindor. Draco went to Ravenclaw and Ron went to Hufflepuff.

Several of the governors attended the Welcome Feast to see the reaction of the students to the new announcements.

Sirius had asked the board members to sit with the staff and not together. He made sure he got the seat next to Mya.

Sitting at the extended head table were, Amelia Bones, Henry Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom and Sirius Black. Molly Weasley was also in attendance representing the Magical Elementary School.

After the completion of a superb meal, Headmistress McGonagall stood to make a few announcements.

"We are very pleased to see the increased number of students beginning with us this year. We believe this is in part to our recent addition to our magical education in the form of The Magical Elementary School headed by Mrs. Molly Weasley."

Molly stood and received a standing ovation.

"As you see some of our Board of Governors are here with us this evening. We would like for them to know they are welcome in these hallowed halls and classrooms anytime, " Minerva continued. "Lord Black as the director of the board would you like to address the students and staff."

Sirius stood to address the student body." Thank you Headmistress. We on the board of governors are extremely impressed with the changes that have been brought about for this school year by the staff. We welcome the invitation to visit and see how the changes are improving the quality of our great institution, Hogwarts." he then sat down.

Fabian leaned over and muttered to Charlie, " I bet he will take advantage of visiting anytime, to get better acquainted with "staff". Charlie laughed.

MInerva then introduced Mya as the deputy headmistress.

Mya stood and asked if any student had any questions about the changes and upcoming events.

" I would like to announce two events that will be coming up this semester at Hogwarts. First there will be a Winter Ball on the last Friday of the term. It will be open to all grades until 9 pm. Then first through fourth years will be escorted back to their dorms. Fifth through seventh year will be continuing at the ball until midnight." she stated. The great hall was buzzing with excitement.

"The next event will be held on September 15th. Professor Tonks and myself have set up a day in the muggle world. " she paused. "Your parents were notified of this by letter and we explained what was going on and what you would be learning and doing. Many of your parents have agreed to be charperons. Several of the board members have also agreed to come with us, including Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass, Lord Abbott and Lord Black." she turned and smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manor at her. "More details will follow, but for those who want to get a head start on what to wear, ask one of our first gen or as you call them muggle born about Piccadilly Circus." she said with a grin and sat down.

The students were dismissed to their dorms, with the admonishment to get rest because classes started tomorrow.

Sirius had moved his chair so close to Mya's that it looked like they were in the same chair. "When did I volunteer?" he questioned

" I don't remember the exact day but I'm sure you would love to go with me." smiling innocently. "But if your busy schedule prohibits it, then I'm sure Charlie Weasley, the Prewitt twins or Regulus would be my partner that day. I will be with the seventh year students." Trying to sound like a helpless pureblood.

"Come I must do hall patrols before it gets late." She took his hand and walked out of the great hall.

Gideon Prewett looked over at Minerva and said, "I bet we will be seeing a lot of one governor at least this year." as the staff began to laugh.

Mya and Sirius walked the hallways to be sure everyone got to their dorms on time, "Well this is where I leave you. My quarters are just over there." she said pointing at a portrait of a knight on a black horse.

"Won't you invite me in? We need to discuss this field trip to the circus." he said very business like,

"Excuse my manners, please do come in. I know how you are detail oriented and we should discuss your wardrobe also," she said as she walked through the portrait hole.

Sirius stepped into a comfortable living area, with a balcony overlooking the Black lake. The couch and two chairs faced the fireplace and the balcony doors. There were two other doors off to the left side and he assumed they were for a water closet and bedroom. A small kitchenette was to the right. It made him feel welcome and relaxed. " This is very nice," he commented.

"It is wonderful. Since the boys sleep in their dorms it just suits me" Mya said as she slipped into the other room while he was looking around. There she removed her work robes and slipped on her jeans and t shirt. She came back out and joined him sitting on the couch.

"Now what time can you be ready to go shopping on Saturday?" she asked. Before giving him a chance to reply she went on. "You must have nomage clothes or you will stick out like a sore thumb."

"Like a what? he questioned.

They sat and talked for quite a while until Mya started to fall asleep. She insisted he use her floo to go back to Grimmauld place and he left reluctantly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

As he walked through the floo into Grimmauld Place, Sirius thought, 'Why would such an innocent kiss cause such a reaction? My lips feel so warm and alive." He kept thinking about the kiss as he drifted off to sleep on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Monday morning started way too early. Mya took a seat at the head table looking like she was about to fall asleep in her breakfast.

"Late night?" came the question from Andromeda and Regulus. Fabian and Gideon ears perked up.

"Too much talking not enough sleeping," she mumbled as she drank down her first cup of tea.

"Are you sure it was just talking?" Regulus said waging his eyebrows.

"Fabian my dear brother, do you think we will have a greater presence from one particular board member this year?" asked Gideon.

"I do believe that certain board member has taken a fancy to one of our staff members, Fabian replied.

"Oh shut it you prats, let's get these class schedules passed out." She moaned.

The week went as expected. First years were lost and home sick. Normal request for class changes and Siri, Harry and Neville fighting three fifth year Slytherins for comments they made about Professor Tonks and the Wizard and Muggle Customs class.

"What were you thinking or were you?" Mya snapped at the boys.

"Mom! they were talking about Professor Tonks and what a joke her class was. " argued Siri and Harry. "You said family is always first and no one talks about Aunt Andi or Uncle Reg."

"Siri, you have to be careful. One, you could have gotten seriously hurt going up against fifth years." she whispered as she added, " Also no one knows that they are family. Please until the time is right that must stay with us."

Mya finished with an exhausted tone. "Now you three have three days detention with Hagrid for fighting. Don't question me on this," she said holding up her hand to silence them.

As the boys were walking to the great hall for the evening meal they discussed the punishment. "It's not that bad, we could be serving with Filch." Harry said.

"You are right, I heard the fifth years are serving their detention with Professor Tonks." Neville added.

Sirius was entering the doors and walking into the great hall. "What is he doing here again?, Siri asked.

"Looks like he is heading for the head table. He's walking up to mom." Harry said with surprise. "What is he doing here talking to mom?

"I'm going to find out," Siri replied as he walked up to the head table. "Lord Black, may I have a word with you?"

Sirius had bent over and was talking to Mya and Andi. "I will be with you momentarily. "he replied. After he finished his conversation he stepped down from the head table and walked over to Siri. "What can I do for you young man?"

"Please join me" Siri said as he turned to walk towards the entrance hall. Harry joined them as they left the great hall. As they entered the nearly empty entrance hall, Siri stopped. " We would like to know what your intentions are towards our mother?"

Sirius was completely taken back. He had never been addressed in that manner by an eleven year old. Fathers, older brothers, grandfathers yes, but never and eleven year old. "What do you believe my intentions should be? he asked.

"Our mother deserves the best." he stated. "She left a dark, unhealthy marriage before she realized she was pregnant with me. She has worked hard and done her very best to raise Harry and I to be good honorable men. She raised us without prejudice for others. Magic is magic, no matter who has it. My mother deserves a man who is devoted to her and her alone. Not one that would leave her if a dark lord should make an appearance." he firmly stated.

Sirius was taken aback at his reply. "Well, this evening I had come to let your mother and Professor Tonks know that we had about thirty five individuals from the board and the ministry that are willing to help on the field trip."

" As for my intentions, I am very intrigued by your mother. Being raised around pureblood women, I am not used to a woman who stands up for herself and others. One who is not afraid to speak her mind. Also your mother is very beautiful woman and I find myself very attracted to her. " he added. " I assure you that my intentions are honorable and maybe even of a permanent nature."

"I will always consider the feelings and recommendations of you, her sons, before proceeding any further with your mother." Sirius stated. "Please remember though, she and I are both consenting adults."

Harry extended his hand and they thanked Siriu for his honesty. Sirius had intended to stay and eat with Mya, but felt it would be better to leave. He would send her an owl later.

Siri and Harry smiled and gave Regulus two thumbs up each, when they entered the great hall.

Saturday rolled around very fast and Sirius stepped out of Mya's floo at nine a.m. sharp. He was dressed in black lightweight wool dress pants and a royal blue silk shirt. The color of the shirt brought out the blue grey color of his eyes.

"If you keep using my floo, individuals will think you are staying in my quarters." Mya said with a smile.

Sirius just gave her his lopsided grin.

They left Mya's quarters and went to the main entrance. There waiting for them were, Regulus, Charlie, Fabian, Gideon and Andromeda.

" We are the only two who have been shopping in the nomage world?'' she asked Andi.

"I believe you are correct." Andi replied. Sirius you are fine, you won't stick out much," Looking at the other four. " No robes, you can shrink them or go and change. You have ten minutes" Andi shouted.

All of them took the robes off and shrunk them smiling. The the group headed out the door and to the Three Broomsticks to use the floo.

Flooing to the Leaky Caldron they left Diagon Alley and headed out in to muggle London. Mya and Andi had decided to go to Harrods and maybe Selfridges if there was time. Heading to the men's wear department, they met up with a young excited salesgirl.

"Hello, I'm Gina, welcome to Harrod's how can we help you today?" Andi pointed to the guys and said, "This lot need some casual clothes. Jeans to start with."

Gina showed the crew a wide selection of cuts and colors. She was embarrassed and flustered by all of the attention she was getting from Charlie and Regulus. The tried on Levis, and Wanglers of all cuts and colors.

Charlie with his thick dragon handling thighs, looked great in Levi's 505 Regular Fit jeans. He chose several pairs in black and stone washed.

Fabian, Gideon and Regulus all choose Levi 511 Slim fit stretch jeans in stone washed. As they tried on each style they were all laughing and wiggling their arses at Mya and Andi to get the girls reactions.

Sirius was having problems finding jeans that fit comfortably. Andi and the others went on to find shirts, leaving Mya waiting for Sirius, Sirius wanted to look good in the jeans for Mya but also wanted to look dignified.

"I don't like the fit of any of these." stated May. "They are too baggy in the ass. He's got a nice one and I want to see it," she told Gina.

"You have your pick of any of them ?" Gina asked.

"Only that one," ponting to Sirius. "The rest are coworkers, We are teachers at a private boarding school in Scotland. We are taking the students on a field trip and most of this lot don't own anything casual." Mya laughed.

"My sister goes to a boarding school in Scotland, her name is Katie Bell. Gina said sadly, "I don't get to see her much and really miss her. Mum and Dad didn't have the money to send both of us and Katie was stronger so she went and I got a job after I got my A levels."

"Can we get some stretch jeans for him in a size smaller?" Mya asked, Gina smiled evilly and went down the aisle. She brought back two different styles. One was regular waist and the other was low rise.

Sirius stepped out in a pair of cowboy cut jeans and Mya and Gina both said "Low Rise"

Handing the jeans to Sirius they both stood waiting. Sirius stepped out in black slim fit stretch jean and the royal blue silk shirt on.

Mya and Gina's mouths dropped open. The low rise cut was perfect. The jeans sit right on his hip bones.

Mya walked up to him, looking into his eyes and running her hand down the side of his leg she said "These look gooood! Don't get me wrong, I love it when you are all dressed up. But you look good enough to...,"

"Let's eat,' shouted Fabian. They had been waiting and watching the conversation between Mya and Sirius.

Sirius stood there with his arms around Mya, looking at Fabian with a glaring stare.

"Gina thank you so much for all of your help." Mya said thanking her. Watching the way Regulus and Charlie was staring at Gina, she asked. "Gina when is your lunch break?"

"In about ten minutes, why?" Gina answered.

"Well we need to eat and you have been so kind, we want to thank you by buying you lunch."

Mya turned to everyone and smiled. "I am so sorry guys, this is Katie Bell's older sister. You know Katie one of the Gryffindor chasers." Charlie's and Regulus's smile got even wider and both said they would wait for her to clock out.

Gina recommended a little Italian restaurant around the corner and they would meet them there.

The day ended with inviting Gina to meet up with the on the 15th as a surprise for Katie. Gina agreed happily and left to return to work.

The group decided to return to Hogwarts, but Sirius asked Mya to stay with him for a bit more shopping.

Sirius and Mya spent an enjoyable day together. After a wonderful dinner, they returned to Grimmauld Place.

By eight o'clock Mya needed to return to Hogwarts. As she stood from the couch to enter the floo. Sirius wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. She looked up into his silver grey eye and became lost. Sirius lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

" You don't have to leave you know." he whispered in her ear.

"Director Black, I don't think it would be appropriate for us to be fraternising in that way." she giggled.

"Do you think anyone would know but us?" he replied.

"It would be a little obvious if I didn't get back to Hogwarts until sometime tomorrow." she said.

"You are right it is a little soon, but soon." Sirius stated as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Mya and Sirius felt a warmth and electricity go through their bodies. It was stronger than on their wedding day. Mya reluctantly pulled away and stepped into the floo.

Sirius lips were still warm and tingling as well as the rest of his body as he settled back on the couch. It would be hard to fall asleep tonight, he thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The week went well. All of the students were getting more excited about the field trip. Sirius had stopped by the school several times to review the plans for the field trip. He seemed so on edge.

Mya took the comments from fellow staff members about how often Sirius wanted to review the plan in stride. By Thursday, she had shown Sirius how to send the communications patronus so she could meet him in her quarters. The staff thought it was funny how when a great dog patronus would show up, Mya would disappear.

"Sirius stop worrying about the field trip, everything is going to be fine," Mya said as she uncovered the plates of dinner that the house elves had sent up.

"It seems like a good reason to come see you," he stated.

"You know the entire staff and my sons are wondering what is going on between us." she finished. "Siri and Harry have asked me about if your going to move in here with me. They said they approve of your intentions,"

Sirius was sitting on the couch and threw his head back laughing. He laughed for so long she was beginning to worry.

"Sirius are you ok? " Mya asked

"Yes, the boys and I had a talk the other day. They asked me about my intentions towards you. I have never been spoken to by such a mature pair of eleven year olds." he just laughed. Sirius was sitting on the couch and put his arm around Mya. He pulled her close and gently kissed her.

After a good snog he stated. "I have missed these lips this week." Placing his forehead on hers, he whispered,"I have enjoyed every minute I have spent with you and hopefully we can have many more." Sirius pulled her closer and felt like his body was on fire. He had not felt so content for years.

They cuddled on the couch and watched the fire. As the fire died down in the fireplace, both Mya and Sirius drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Sirius saw his wedding day. He felt the love he had developed for Hermione swelling in his chest. Why could he never tell her how he felt?

Black's don't to that. It was weak, his mother said. Then he saw the note lying on his pillow. I have to go, she had said, he broke. Nothing mattered anymore. All of the searching he had done. He needed her and he had let her slip away.

Sirius awoke suddenly. Was he violating the oaths of his bond? Could Hermione still be alive? Why couldn't he put this together? It was like a fog was in his mind covering memories.

_These eyes cry every night for you_

_These arms long to hold you again_

_The hurtin's on me, yeah_

_But I will never be free, no, my baby, no, no_

_You gave a promise to me, yeah_

_And you broke it, you broke it, oh, no_

_These eyes watched you bring my world to an end_

_This heart could not accept and pretend_

_The hurtin's on me, yeah_

_But I will never be free, no, no, no_

_You took the vow with me, yeah_

_And you spoke it, you spoke it, babe_

_These Eye - Guess Who _

The fifteenth had finally arrived. The day was bright and sunny and the Knight Bus sat in front of Hogwarts waiting for the field trip to begin.

There were 431 students that had planned on going. Very few of the firstgen uppers years were going to go They had seen it before and needed to study hard, NEWTS were this year. the Knight Bus made three separate trips moving the students.

Most of the chaperones would meet them at the corner of Regent Street and Shaftesbury Avenue at nine a.m. sharp.

The students were set in groups of eight with one chaperone for years first through fourth and two chaperones for fifth through seventh years. Students and chaperones were given maps with highlights of the area.

Instructions to meet back at that spot at three p. given and they were off. Student names for the groups were chosen at random.

Sirius was dressed in the jeans he had gotten on their previous shopping trip, with white silk long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dragonhide dingo boots. The female students were impressed when he pulled up on his motorcycle.

Sirius made sure he was helping Mya with seventh years, along with Andi and her husband Ted.

Andi had always been Sirius favorite cousin. They were close in age and the same interest and temperament. It was his mother that had forced the marriage issue against Andi. Being the Heir Apparent he had no choice but to uphold the decision of the head of the family.

Regulus, Andi and Mya had decided to put the four of them together so Andi and Sirius could had four boys, two slytherins, one hufflepuff and a gryffindor and four girls, One from each house.

The girls, Mya and Andi were anxious to shop. The others wanted to look around. They visited Shaftesbury Memorial and the London Pavillion. Then after a little shopping it was time for lunch.

They decided on a not so English meal, pizza. None of the students had ever had pizza before, they were all pureblood. The students had gotten along well together and were sitting at separate table.

Ted had placed the order and Ted, Andi and Mya were anxious to see Sirius reaction when he tried it. .

"What is this?" Sirius asked as soon as his mouth was not full.

"It is a supreme pizza, thin crust style one of my favorites." Ted smiled.

"Mya have you ever had one before?" Sirius said before taking another large bite.

" Yes Sirius, the boys love them and remember I am from America. Pizza is a big part of the american diet " she laughed.

As Sirius ate, he moaned like a man making love. They sat and watched him laughing.

"Hey! I am enjoying this, don't laugh. " Sirius stated.

Andi looked at him with tears in her eyes from laughing and asked, "Would you like for us to leave so you and your pizza can be alone for awhile?"

Sirius made a face and continued to eat.

The students had finished eating and they decided it was time to shop. Mya led them back to the underground and off to the Soho District.

As they left the underground, Mya said with a squeal. "You can find anything you could ever want in Soho!"

The students were amazed. There street players and music everywhere. You could find every type of clothing from the street vendors.

Mya was laughing to herself at the styles of the clothes people were wearing.

There were leggins and headbands everywhere. Lots of neon colored nylon track suits. Girls actually had their hair frizzed so they would have big hair. Some of the guys also. The nineties were such a strange fashion time.

Mya remembered some of the pictures of her mom and dad dressed like that. She was glad she like jeans and t-shirts.

They came upon a group of vendors that sold "vintage"clothes and music. At a t-shirt stand Mya found several t-shirts she wanted to buy for Sirius. She had him try on a Harley t-shirt.

She picked a size smaller than what he had told her so it would fit nice. As he stepped out from the dressing area the young girls in their group all gasp.

Andi began laughing at the young girls in there group. They were staring at Sirius with mouths wide open. Even the females, old and young walking by the stand were staring at Sirius.

"Well what do you think?" He said with his arms outstretched in front of Mya.

Catching her breath and with her eyes wide and dilated she said, "I'll take it!"

The salesman began laughing and asked Sirius to try on some more clothes. "With the crowd you're drawing mate, I'll be sold out in no time."

He did find a pair of leather pants that fit and felt nice. Mya wanted him to wear them the rest of the day, but he said with a wink , "No these are for special occasions."

The music stand next to the t-shirt stand was playing 1970's music on a cassette player.

Sirius grabbed Mya around the waist and began to slow dance as Miracles by Jefferson Starship began playing.

_If only you believe in miracles, (If only you believed in miracles so would I)_

_I might have to move heaven and earth to prove it to you, baby (baby)_

_So we're making love, you feel the power and I feel the power_

_And there's really nothing we can't do_

_(You know we could, you know we could)_

_If we wanted to_

_(You know we could, you know we could__)_

He let go of her hand and moved both hands to her waist. Mya wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into Sirius eyes.

_We could exist on the stars, it was so easy._

_All we got to do is get a little faith in you._

_Woah, I've been so many places I've seen some things (yes I have)_

_I know that love is the answer (yes it is)_

_Keeps holding this world together (oh yeah)_

_Ain't nothing better? Ain't nothing better?(Nothing's better!)_

_And all the answers to our prayers,_

Sirius moved one hand up and held Mya's head pulling her up to his lips.

_Hell, it's the same everywhere. (just the same now)_

_Nothing ever breaks up the heart(love's a game now)_

_only your tears give you away (Ain't it a shame now)._

_When you're right where I found you(oh baby)_

_with my arms around you. (oh baby)_

Sirius looked into Mya's eyes and they were liquid fire. He leaned his head down and placed his lips on hers.

_Love is a magic word if you ever find inner life_

_But from that very first look in your eyes _

_I see you and I have but one heart._

_Only our bodies were apart (it's making me crazy)_

_I can hear windmills and rainbows whenever you talkin' to me_

_I feel like swirling and dancing whenever you walk in with me (whenever, whenever you walk with me)_

_You ripple like the river when I touch you (let me touch you)_

_The world stopped for both of them. They were the only two people around._

_I picked up your vibes, you know (I'm having a fine time)_

_It opened my mind but I'm still dreaming._

_Yeah (yeah eh eh oh)_

_And you're right where I found you, with my arms around you! (oh baby)_

_If only you believe like I believe, baby, (If only you believe like I believe)_

_We'd get by_

Pulling her to him, their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. " I can never do this enough" SIrius whispered in her ear, as he nuzzled her neck.

The students and the crowd began clapping and wolf whistling.

" Oh I wish someone would look at me like that." Sandra from Hufflepuff said.

"If I am lucky someone will someday." Caroline from Ravenclaw sighed.

The song, Knights in White Satin by The Moody Blues had begun to play.

"I wonder if they have satin sheets?", Stephen from Slytherin said.

" I bet they are black satin and not white." Greg from Gryffindor said laughing.

Andi and Ted stood with their mouths open. Staring at the situation Lord Black was in. Andi leaned into Ted and whispered to him. " I do believe Sirius is in love. I didn't think that would ever happen. Maybe he does have a heart"

Sirius and Mya broke apart to the cheering of the crowds. Sirius took a bow as Mya blushed.

The students were still cheering when, Mya walked up and said, "OK, let's move on, nothing to see here."

At the music stand the students were trying to figure out how to get the cassette players to work at Hogwarts. They really enjoyed the music they were hearing.

'Why doesn't Wizarding Wireless play any of this music?" Mary Ann from Ravenclaw questioned?

"Well we all know that muggle inventions won't work at Hogwarts because of the magic." Caroline stated firmly.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong." Mya said in a sing song voice. " You just have to adapt it to work off of magic instead of electricity. They do it in the states all the time. It is a simple transfiguration project. I am sure we could tackle it in our advanced class if you wanted to."

"What kind of music do your like Professor Granger" asked Henry from Gryffindor.

"Good old 1970's rock, like Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Guess Who, Jefferson Starship and of course the Moody Blues. They are the best.'" she replied.

The students started going through the tapes and selecting as many as they could find. They also bought several Walkmans each and some larger cassette players for the commons rooms and dorms,

The vendors were grateful for all of the extra sales that they had that day.

Professor Granger may not be forgiven by the staff regarding the new music in the school." Ted whispered to his wife.

It was approaching three and everyone was heading back to catch the Knight Bus. Andi walked with Mya, while Ted and Sirius in front of them talking about pizza.

"Thank you Mya, the day was a big success." Andi said as she hugged Mya. "Also give me the info on you and Sirius."

"We are just friends. He is bonded." She said. "Can you tell me about that?"

"We should get together after supper this evening. Come to my quarters and we can talk." Andi said.

When they boarded the bus, the main topic of conversation was Lord Black and Professor Granger dancing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The bus returned all of the students to Hogwarts. Each of them bubbling with excietment about the day's event.

Sirius stayed for the evening meal and talked to several students about their day. He told Mya he could not stay due to a board of governors meeting.

Andi and Mya sat in Andi's living quarters after the students had returned to their dormitories.

" Andi, please tell me about Sirius's bonding." said Mya.

"I really can't tell you a lot about Sirius bonding. I was disinherited from the family when I married Ted."she said sadly. "The only family I spoke to was Regulus."

"I remember once that he said Sirius had gone hunting for Hermione for months at a time, He had not responded to the Dark Lord's summons several times and was punished for it. Uncle Orion passed away suddenly and that really affected Sirius."

She continued, "It was just him and Walburga in the house. Believe me she was crazy."

"Regulus told me about when his mom died. Sirius was in Greece looking for Hermione, Walburga was angry about SIrius not replying to the Dark Lord's summons and in her anger had a massive stroke and fell down the stairs. "It couldn't have happened to a better person." Andi added with a grin.

"If Sirius was to find Hermione, would he take her back?" Mya asked.

"After seeing you two together today, I would definitely say no." she stated. "Mya you are good for him. I have not seen Sirius like this for a long time. He seems so alive, like he was when we were kids, He even hugged me when he left Piccadilly Circus today and said he had missed me,"

"The Black family members are such a mess. Do you know that he had made friends with James Potter on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of their first year?" Andi asked. "When spies for Walburga told her about the friendship, she punished Sirius when he came home for Christmas, "

"What a lovely greeting, your home, Happy Christmas and Curcio." Andi spat bitterly. She killed him inside. He just wanted her approval."

"He never spoke to James again." she said sadly.

Andi and Mya sat and talked for several hours. They became closer and their friendship grew.

The rest of the semester went well. October came with cooler temperatures, Quidditch practice and Halloween.

Mya and the boys went to Godric's Hollow so Harry could see his parents graves. They spent the evening in her quarters on Halloween.

They had invited Sirius, but he had already committed to a board of governors meeting.

Remus Lupin had stopped by and told Harry that he had known his father and mother while he was in school. It helped Harry to hear some stories about his parents,

November came and Sirius was invited to Thanksgiving dinner with Mya and the boys. Since it was an American holiday, a detailed history of the custom of Thanksgiving was presented by Siri and Harry for Sirius' entertainment. It was Sirius first time eating sweet potato pie. He ate half of the pie by himself. He insisted he had to have more, because he wasn't' sure he liked it.

December rolled around and it was time to prepare for the Winter Ball.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The student body was excited that they all could attend the Winter Ball. There decorations being hung and robes and dresses being transfigured. Mya and Professor Snape had agreed to help the student so they would have a nice outfit to wear.

SIrius had encouraged the male students that a nice pair of slacks and button down shirt with a tie was sufficient for the dance.

"It's really hard to dance in robes." He explained. "I have done it a lot and always got myself tied up.."

The evening of the ball was filled with magic. The house elves had a buffet set out that had never been seen at Hogwarts before. Here were four tables eight feet long that were laiden with all different types of appetizers and finger foods. The elves had created two different ice sculptures for cooled punch.

Mya was closely watching to be sure neither were spiked at least until the younger students left at nine.

The long house tables had been replaced by round tables that would seat six to eight people. They were covered in silver table clothes with a lace snowflake overlay. Silver candle holders surrounded by snowballs and crystals adorned each table.

The great all was draped in a winter wonderland of snow and ice. The dance floor in the center of the room that was enchanted to look like ice.

Fabia and Gideon Prewett were the DJ's for the evening. They brought all of the nomage music that Mya had in her quarters. The students enjoyed the music they had found on their field trip to Piccadilly CIrcus that is what they wanted played. The Prewitt twins were happy to be the DJ's.

Siri and Harry dressed just as Sirius had suggested. Harry wore black pants and an emerald green shirt with a black tie.

Siri wore grey pants with a royal blue shirt and grey tie. Both of them looked like heirs of ancient and noble houses.

Mya had a dress very similar to the one she wore to the last Christmas eve ball she had attended. It was strapless with an empire waist. The bodice covered with silver and turquoise blue rhinestones. The dress part was silver, like the bodice, but it was covered with layers of turquoise blue chiffon. She had her hair up into a french roll and wore a few curls down about her face. She finished her outfit with London Blue Topaz necklace and earrings in a teardrop shape.

Mya heard a knock at her quarter door. She thought it might be Sirius. When she opened her door it was two very handsome young men.

"We have come to escort you to the ball." they said at the same time. Extending their arms to Mya they turned and proceed to the Great hall. Mya was very proud of the way her sons came to her quarters to escort her to the great hall.

The winter ball began on a slow song. Harry being the oldest of Mya's sons started the dance with her. Soon Siri cut in and finished the dance the dance with his mom.

Mya had noticed SIrius walk in during the first dance with Lucius Malfoy and several other governors and their companions.

Sirius did not look happy. He and Lucius were discussing something and SIrius was getting angry. He did not approach Mya at all, but instead seemed to talk only to some of the staff members.

Faster dance music was put on and the dance floor became crowded. Staff and students were dancing and having a great time.

As Mya danced she noticed SIrius would look over to her with a smile. So she was not worried about him being angry with her.

Nine o'clock came and it was time for first through fourth years to return to the dorms.

" Sorry students but it is now nine o'clock and it is time for all first through fourth years to return to the dorms. Heads of Houses please be sure that all students are accounted for." Minerva announced. Everyone took a break from dancing and just relaxed and mingled.

After the heads of house returned, the first song began to play. Mya walked over to Sirius and Lucius and took Sirius by the hand.

"I believe this is a dance not a board of governors meeting and you owe me several dances." she told SIrius as she pulled him to the dance floor. The music was playing.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

"What was going on between you and Lucius?" Mya asked.

_S__omewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

Sirius sighed and said. " Lucius believes I am spending too much time with you. I am still bonded to Hermione and is concerned about the repercussions."

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

"I believe I will tell Lucius that our lives are not any of his concern. I noticed that Narcissa was not here. Also believe it is time we moved ahead with this relationship if you are ready." Hermione said as she looked into Sirius eyes,

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around and it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something - Beatles_

As the song ended Mya pulled Sirius lips to hers and gave him a very passionate kiss. they continued to dance together the rest of the night. "Lucius will have kittens when the truth comes out." Mya thought. "but in these arms is where I belong."

The dance soon came to an end. As the students were leaving they thanked all of the staff for the best dance they had ever been to. It was a lot of work but it was worth it to hear the thanks from the students In the morning they would board the Hogwarts Express for the holidays.

Sirius and Mya walked the halls with the other staff to make sure all students were in their dorms and then retired to her quarters.

Sirius sat down on the couch to relax. Mya walked up behind him and handed a small package wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon.

"What is this, it's not Christmas yet?" Sirius asked.

"This is a present between you and I, not the boys." she sighed as she kissed him on the cheek."I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

Sirius opened the package and found a note. He opened it and read; "I tried to think of what to give the man who had everything. I could only think of one thing." He turned the note over and read "ME".

Mya was watching from the doorway and when she saw him turn the note over she walked up behind him. She stepped in front of him dressed in a short red satin robe tied with a gold sash. "Is your gift acceptable?" she asked.

Sirius looked up into her eyes with surprise. "I would love to have this present." he said as her pulled her down onto his lap. She sat straddling him, kissing him passionately.

He whispered into her ear. 'Happy Christmas, I love you." Then he untied the sash and slipped his arms under the robe and around her hips.

Touching her soft delicate skin on her neck he continued kissing her. Putting his arms around her waist , Sirius stood to carry them into the bedroom and Mya's legs were wrapped around his waist.

Just then a whoosh sounded in the room.

"Oh my, Mya Jean Granger put some clothes on! My eyes! I am scared for life!" her brother James shouted. A large Thunderbird patronus was talking to her. James image was in front of the bird and he continued.

" I have delivered one of your children, but I have no desire to see you two creating another."

Mya dropped her legs to the floor and she grabbed her robe to close it.

"James what is going on?" she shouted at the patronus.

"Put your occlumency shields up! You are sending out enough passion to make a buffalo horney. Sirius please stop rubbing her ass, you are not helping."James stated.

Once Mya got her shields up, James was able to calm down.

"Who and what is this? Sirius asked.

"Sorry dear, this is my other brother James Thunder Horse Hudson. He is older than Sam by nine minutes." she said folding her arms across her chest. "He is using his patronus and a form of astral projection. He is also an empath."

"When father is gone he will be the next shaman for the tribe and village. He is a very powerful wizard. As well as a big show off!" she finished.

James stopped laughing and calmed down. "Mya I need to talk to you. Father is dying. He has requested for you and the boys come to see him." James said.

"He said that it is time for the truth." James closed his eyes as he finished. "Mya, father also said to bring him. He must be cleansed and taught." "Please hurry, he doesn't have much time "

With that the patronus vanished.

Mya stood there with tears in her eyes. "I need to get the boys and get to Heathrow. I'll catch the next plane I can." Mya began moving around the room with no purpose.

Sirius walked up to her and stopped her pacing. "No, this is what you are going to do" Sirius said as he held her close.

" Isn't Remus Lupin the boys head of house?" Mya shook her head yes. " OK , send a patronus to Lupin and tell him what has happened and to get the boys ready and bring them here."

"Send one to Minerva and tell her what has happened. Then pack for yourself." Sirius pulled her closer and said. "I am going to the ministry and get an international portkey. Then I will pack some clothes and be back. I'm not letting you go alone when you are this upset. The boys will need you to be strong right now. I will be there for you to lean on"

"The closest we can get will be Roswell New Mexico because of the wards around RMI" Mya sniffled.

"Don't cry my love, we will get there in time. Now get moving I will be back as soon as I can." Sirius kissed her lightly and left through the floo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sirius went straight to the Ministry and into the International Portkey department. This department was staffed twenty-four hours a day.

"I need an international portkey to Roswell New Mexico for four and we need to leave as soon as possible It is a family emergency." Sirius said with the best pureblood voice he had.

Without looking up from the Prophet he was reading, the clerk said." FIll these forms out and it will take two weeks." He shoved the forms at Sirius across the counter.

Sirius cleared his throat and stared at the clerk until he looked up.

"Lord Black!, please excuse me I did not realize it was you." the clerk stuttered as he looked up at Sirius.

"I'll get the right away for you." he said as he scampered away. He was back in a minute and handed Sirius a wooden spoon. "When you need to activate it, just tape the spoon with your wand and say Roswell. It will land you outside of Roswell New Mexico by a pub called Aliens."

Sirius left the ministry and flooed to his home. He packed his bags and left a note for Regulus. Then he flooed back to Mya's quarters.

Mya had changed her clothes and packed. She shrunk her motorcycle and packed it also. .She had notified Minerva that they needed to leave the school and Remus to get the boys ready.

The boys came to her quarters with Remus and Minerva . She explained what James had said with his patronus. She did leave out the part about she and Sirius and the red satin robe.

Sirius soon returned with the port key and they walked down to the Hogwarts gates to activate it.

As they were about to leave Minerva hugged Mya and told her,"You have done so much this year to change the school for the better. Thank you. I have contacted the Headmaster at RMI so the boys can continue their studies Take all the time you need and keep me posted. Give Iron Bird and Sparrow my love."

With that all four touched the port key and were gone.

The port key landed them on the southside of Roswell by the bar, Aliens. Waiting for them was a black limo.

The boys staggered about. Siri looked at Mya and said "Can we take a plane when we go home?" Harry was bent over heaving.

Are you Mya Granger?;" a young woman asked as she approached them.

"Yes I am." she replied.

"I am Moon Shadow and will be taking you to Iron Bird, Please get in." she said as she opened the limo door. The ride was smooth and fast. The boys leaned against the doors and drifted back to sleep.

Mya was laying against Sirius chest, when he leaned over and whispered into Mya's ear. " We need to talk about something James said."

Mya looked at him and nodded her head. She had caught James slip of the tongue and had hoped Sirius had not, but he had caught the comment.

In just a very short time, Moon Shadow was pulling up in front of her parents home. James was waiting out front.

James pulled Mya into big hug. "Is everything OK? Are you OK? Sorry about the interruption."

"I am now," she replied. "Where is mother and father?

They all went into the house. Sitting on the couch was Sparrow and Sam. SIri and Harry ran to hug their grandmother. "We have missed you." Harry said as he cuddled into her side with SIri on the other side.

"Hey what are we, chopped liver?" Sam and James said. The boys jumper up and tackled their uncles, wrestling them to the floor.

Mya went sit with Sparrow and held her close. "I have so missed you and father," "It feels good to be home."

James took Mya into the room where Iron Bird was resting. Mya looked over her father. He looked tired and old. He had never looked like that before.

"Father, it's me, Mya." she said softly.

"Come give your father a hug my princess." Iron Bird held his arms up to welcome Mya. Mya felt the embrace and knew she was loved.

"Are my grandson's here?" he asked.

"Yes they are with mother right now. I didn't want to tire you out. They get over excited sometimes." she smiled.

"Did you bring him with you?" he asked. Mya nodded her head yes. "It is time for him to learn, heal and decide his path." Iron Bird stated. "Let me see my grandson's and then I need to rest. James can you get them?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24** While James and Mya had been in with Iron Bird, Sam had taken Sirius to the guest house where they would be staying. "Thank you for getting Mya and the boys here so fast. We were worried that they might not be able to get here in time. Father is fading fast." Sam stated. "James was afraid you may be upset with him. He said his patronus interrupted a very special moment for you and Mya." Sam questioned. Sirius laughed. "Well we about to exchange presents for Christmas. But we can finish later." Sirius looked around the house Sam had taken him to, It was not large but had two bedrooms and two baths. It was at the edge of the property so they would be close to Iron Bird. "So what did you get her? Sam asked. "Maybe a ring?" "I want you to know that Mya is my and James sister by choice and she means more to us than anything." "Sirius I'm not sure how much you know, but Mya came from a bad place." he sighed. "She left her home and a husband that she very much loved. He was involved in very dark magic. Once she arrived in the U.S. there were still dark forces looking for her. "She needed to have her body,mind and magic healed. She stayed with Momma Louise in Louisiana for about three months. That is when she found out she was pregnant with Siri." "After she and James left for home, twelve death eaters from England tried to get through the wards at Momma Louise's house. Unlike your ministry, MACUSA doesn't play. They took out eight of them." Sam said with a smile. "Of course Momma Louise is a dead shot with her 9MM and she killed two of them." Sam smiled. " Two of the bastards got away." They walked into the house and Sam showed SIrius the house and bid him goodnight. "The boys should be here soon. They wanted to see their grandpa. We will see you in the morning." Sam said as he left. Sirius sat down on the couch and began to think back He remembered a raid that the death eaters had gone on in the U.S. Lucius and MacNair were the only two to come back. "I was looking in France and Italy at the time for Hermione." he said to himself. . "Lucius said the Dark Lord was very angry that twelve death eaters could not capture one small woman." "Could they have been looking for Mya. That means Mya was in England when Hermione disappeared. Could they be the same person? James said he did not want to watch us making another niece or nephew. Why was Regulus so comfortable with Mya?' "I need answers " Sirius said as the boys walked in the door. "Mom is staying with grandfather this evening. She said they had a lot to discuss." Siri said. "Which room is ours? "There are twin beds in this room,: Sirius said pointing to the room on his left. "Your mother can have the other bedroom, I will sleep on the couch." Sirius didn't think he would be getting very much sleep. There were so many things that he needed to think through. He needed Mya. He needed to hold her and talk to her. He needed to tell her everything. . The boys headed for their room and fell right asleep. Sirius leaned his head on the back of the couch. He brought his memories of Hermione up. She was taller, thinner and more delicate. She had long straight blond hair. When he looked in Mya's eye he saw Hermione. He fell asleep with Mya on his mind. James, Sam and Mya sat in the kitchen talking about their father. "How long do you think it will be James," asked Sam. "Maybe a few days. His body is shutting down. He keeps telling me there is still much to do." James stopped. "He won't let go until he has completed what he needs to do." Sparrow stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table with her children. " I have called them." she stated. "Your father was very specific who he wanted here to do the cleanse. Sam can you stay and help?" she asked looking at Sam. "You cannot make me leave mother." he replied, holding her hand. "Thank you, the others should be here in the morning." Sparrow said with a sigh. "Mya we need to talk to Sirius about everything. He must know to be able to make his decision." she said with a small smile on her face. "Can you live with what he decides is best for him?" Looking into Mya's eye, Sparrow stood up and patted her hand and walked into the other room. "I have to. There is no other choice." Mya said looking at the table. "I think he caught your slip of the tongue earlier this evening James. He said he wanted to talk about something you said. " "Mya I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but it just came out. It's not something you want to see your little sister doing." James laughed. Sam sat looking between the two trying to figure out what was going on. "OK what gives? I told Sirius that James was afraid he had upset you earlier. He said it was ok you two were exchanging Christmas presents and could do it later." "So is that what you English call it now?" James asked Mya. Mya blushed and looked at Sam and said, "Our dear brother sent his astral patronus to me while Sirius and I were getting, ah… reacquainted. He started yelling his eyes were burning and he had delivered one of our children, but didn't want to see us creating another one. He told me I was putting out enough passion to make a buffalo horney and for Sirius to get his hands off my ass, he wasn't helping the situation." Sam was trying to be quiet, but was laughing so hard he began to snort like a pig. "It's a good thing he hadn't waited five minutes or he really would have gotten an eye full." She laughed. The three of them sat and laughed until they had tears running down their face. It was now three in the morning and they decided to call it a night. Iron Bird was resting very well now that all of his family was home. Mya slept on the couch to be close to their father and James and Sam retired to their old rooms. It was barely after eight o'clock in the morning when there was a knock on the door. Mya got up to see who it stood, Siri, Harry and Sirius. They had brought breakfast they had cooked at the guest house. "We thought this would be easier on grandma." Siri said. "Thank you so much. We were up late last night and it would be good for her to sleep in some." Mya said kissing each of her boys. When she got to SIrius, he pulled her close and kissed her with a passion she had not felt from him. "We will talk today," he said looking deep into her eyes. Mya shook her head yes. Sam and James came into the living room and helped the boys take the food into the kitchen to set up for breakfast. "I slept on the couch last night waiting for you." Sirius said holding Mya close. "I wanted to stay and discuss several issues with father. I'm sorry I seem to make you sleep on the couch a lot." she said into his chest. At that moment there was another knock at the door. Mya went to open it and found four people standing there. Nicholas and Pernell Flamel, Momma Louise and Albus Dumbledore. Mya stepped back as Momma Louise grabbed her in a hug and cried. "My baby, how good it is to see you. I have missed you and need to see my little ones." Nick and Pernell walked into the living room followed by Albus. Nick and Pernell held Mya in a hug and kissed the top of her head. When they released her from their hold, they stepped back and introduced Albus. "It seems you and I are on the same quest Mya." Albus said. "We will need to coordinate our efforts." Sparrow walked into the living room and greeted everyone. Sirius stood in shock at the magical power that was in the living room. He knew Albus Dumbledore. He had been the headmaster while SIrius was at school and the only wizard the Dark Lord was afraid of. What had happened to him? Sirius thought. The press said he retired to enjoy his remaining years. But he didn't look retired. Nicholas and Pernell Flamel were two of the oldest and most powerful magical beings on earth. He did not know this Momma Louise but he could feel her magic radiating off her. At that moment, James brought Iron Bird in from his room and sat him in a comfortable chair. Extra chairs were conjured and everyone sat down. "it is time for the truth to be brought to the light and for some to be cleansed and healed." Iron Bird said. "There are many things that must happen before the darkness grows too strong to be stopped." Albus stopped him and stated. "Is it wise to discuss this with the children here?" Sparrow spoke up this time."There are a few things they must know and that will be discussed first. Then they will need to go with me up to RMI." "Sirius do you have any questions?" Mya asked him. "Only about a million. But the first one is, who is Siri's father? he asked looking into Mya's eyes. "You are." Mya simply replied. Sirius face became a mask and the temperature in the room began to drop. "You have two sons to be proud of." Sparrow added. "It is time for us to leave for RMI." With that she stood and they walked out the door. "Can't you see the resemblance? Please, I will explain how later, but please remember I have never broken the oaths I made to you." Mya said. "Siri is your son and was conceived the day after I went to Hogwarts to talk to Minerva. I did not know I was pregnant when I left. Momma Louise told me while I was healing in her home. I am the one the death eaters were after here in the U.S." she finished. Sirius anger began to rage as he sat room became colder and a strong wind began to blow in the room. "How could you?" he whispered. "How could you take my son from me? How could you take the rightful Black heir and hide? he said growling. Sirius stood and walked to the door. "I need to think about all of this." When he walked out the door he turned into his animagus form of a grim and ran. He ran until he could not breathe anymore and then he sat and cried, howling into the wind. Mya stood to follow him when Sam put his hand on her arm. "Let him be for a while, he needs to think.". Momma Louise took Mya by the hand and took her into the kitchen. "Child you need to understand what he is feeling." she said to Mya. "Why? he didn't seem to want to hear anything I said." Mya snapped back. "Look at it from his point of view sis." Sam said as he sat down next to her. "He was raised a pureblood. Nothing is more important than having an heir. He missed so much. He did not get to feel Siri moving inside you. He wasn't there at the birth. No first steps, or first words, or holding his own flesh and blood." Sam said shrugging his shoulders. "Child, he is hurting more than you can understand." Momma Louise said. "How do I fix this mess I've made?" Mya said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Time sis, just give him time." Sam said. "Unfortunately we don't have a lot of time right now." James said as he walked into the kitchen. Dumbledore just told us about objects Voldemort created called…" "Horcruxes" Mya finished. They went back into the living room to listen to Albus explain. "It takes the heinous act of killing an innocent person to split your soul as Tom has." he was saying as they walked into the living room. "But it is worse to do it several times." Mya added. Albus had been told about Mya and Hermiones merging and was fascinated. "Please tell us how many he made in your world Mya. "My Dumbledore thought the was aiming for six with the seventh still in him. Seven being the strongest magical number. "He did not realize that an accidental one was made when he killed James and Lily and tried to kill Harry. That is why Harry has the scar, It was purged from him when I brought him here and his cleansing was done." she finished. "He believes he still has one to create. So we have to get busy." "I retired from Hogwarts to pursue these items and destroy them." Albus said. "I have gotten the Gaunt ring, and know where Tom Riddle's diary is. Lucius Malfoy has it. Though I don't believe he knows what it really is." "Mya told us about one that was at Hogwarts when we first met and it was destroyed. It was the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw." Nicholas said. "So that leaves Hufflepuffs cup and Slytherin's locket and I know where one is for sure and I believe I know where the other is." Mya said. "There is only one problem, they are in the possession of the Black family." she said. They continued to discuss the situation until It was now after six o'clock and the sun was beginning to set. Meanwhile out in the desert, Sirius raged and cried and cursed anything he could. "How dare she take his son? Why would she take his son? Why would she leave me?" He sat and thought about his actions in their short time together. Had he been that cold and cruel? He was a pureblood, they did not show emotion. He had never seen his parents show any emotions towards each other, except anger. Maybe she needed more than he had to give? For hours Sirius thought and wrestled with his feelings for Mya and his pureblood training. It was growing dark and Sirius had started to walk back to the house. He had thought about many things and why they had happened. He had lost Hermione and gained Mya. He had lost one son and gained two. He had lost the oppression of a dark lord and gained the freedom of love. _Well I've had dreams enough for one_ _And I've got love enough for three_ _I have my hopes to comfort me_ _I got my new horizons out to sea_ _But I'm never gonna lose your precious gift_ _It will always be that way_ _'cause I know I'm gonna find my own peace of mind_ _Someday_ _Where is this place that we have found?_ _Nobody knows where we are bound_ _I long to hear, I need to see_ _'cause I've shed tears too many for me, me_ _But I'm never gonna lose your precious gift_ _It will always be that way_ _'cause I know I'm gonna find my own peace of mind_ _Someday_ _New Horizons - Moody Blue_ Mya returned to the house by herself. Siri and Harry had gone to Roswell for a treat with Sam. She needed some time alone. "What if he went back to England?" she thought. She decided to send a patronus to Regulus. In England, Regulus was at Grimmauld Place, sitting in the study in front of the fire with Gina. They had become inseparable after the shopping trip to Harrods and the field trip to Piccadilly Circus. Sirius had left him a note telling him what had happened and he had gone with Mya and the boys to New Mexico in the U.S. Regulus was happy for Sirius. It seemed like things might go in his favor this time. Suddenly a large shaggy dog patronus appeared. "Reg, Sirius found out about Siri and he's left. If he comes back to England please let me know." "I'm going to kill him if she doesn't!" shouted Regulus. Gina stared at Regulus and asked, "What was that and what is going on?" "That was Mya's patronus. My arse of a brother is about to ruin the best thing he ever had again." Regulus growled out. "A patronus from America, can that be done?" Gina asked. Answering her own question, she stated, "She is one powerful witch!" It was eight o'clock when he arrived back at the guest house. It was dark. Sirius assumed that Mya and the boys were at her family's house. He opened the door and walked in. There sitting on the couch in the dark was Mya. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly. "I honestly don't know. I thought my life was planned. It seems I was mistaken." he replied. " I know this has been a lot to take in so fast. I am sorry . There is so much more you need to learn to understand everything." Mya said. "Do you want to continue with this quest and us, or leave?" "I don't know." Sirius said in despair. "If you need time to think, the boys and I will stay here and you can return to England. I will not contact you and will wait for you to decide what you want." holding her head high she continued. "If you want our bond broken, I will do it. I can live without magic, but I don't think you can. I will leave it up to you." She walked past him and turned to walk out the door, "It would be better if the boys and I stayed at my parents house this evening. The boys and I will camp out like we used to. They enjoy being under the stars." "How do you plan on breaking the bond? he asked. "Aliens and Long Island Iced Tea," Mya replied coldly with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sure there is someone there who wants me for at least one night. I can always go back to Hogwarts. There is always one of the Prewitt twins, Charlie or Bill Weasley, Remus or even Severus that would welcome the chance to help me break it" "Wait!" Sirius shouted as she closed the door. "How is your father?" She opened the door back up, coldly staring at him. "He is worried about you and I. He is afraid of the darkness that is becoming stronger everyday. He is ready to move on but he wants to stay to finish what is started." she said as he walked over to her. Being closer to him she looked at his hair and said,"Have you been rolling in the dirt?. She reached up and began picking twigs and leaves out of his long messy hair and wiping dirt off his clothes. "I spent most of the day in my animagus form, just thinking." He replied. " Where are the boys?" "Sam and Momma Louise took them into Roswell for a treat." she said looking into his eyes. "Hopefully not to Aliens. I think our boys have gotten a bit of their mischievous streak from their mother." he smiled that crooked smile she loved. . "At least there won't be any long island iced tea, will there?, raising an eyebrow in question. "Siri is your son, and he is with my wild child brother, Sam, so I'm not sure." shaking her head laughing. "Do you know he got detention the first day of school? FIghting with fifth year Slytherins about his Aunt Andi's class. He is your son." He pulled her close. He did not want to let her go. He had gained too much to lose it all again. "I have gained too much to lose you again. Please don't leave." he whispered in her ear. Mya stood there for a few minutes feeling his arms around her as he held her close. "Are you OK to talk with father for a bit?" she asked. "Then we can come back here and talk or whatever." "Lets go talk to your father now, then we can come back and discuss unwrapping my present." he said with a smile and wagging his eyebrow. Walking towards her parents house she stopped and looked at Sirius, "You do realize your bond is with me?" she asked. Sirius stopped, looking down at her he stated, "Wait, you mean all this time, I could have, we could have, that first night I didn't need to sleep on the couch?" Pulling his hand down over his face, he growled,"You're going to be the death of me woman." Walking on in silence, he began to make plans for later. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Knocking on the door at the family house, Mya and Sirius entered.

"James are you here?" Mya called out.

"In the kitchen sis!" he replied

Sitting at the kitchen table was Albus, Nicholas, Pernell, James and Iron Bird.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Iron Bird came to the point. "There is much to discuss. Sirius you are marked as a death eater and the time has come for you to decide either to learn the truth and be cleansed or to leave and follow the darkness to destruction.. The forces of darkness are growing stronger and we must act fast."

"Can I be cleansed?, he questioned. "I was Voldemort's right hand man, because of my family status and money. I did not participate in the rapes and killings. I told him as a pureblood I would not soil myself with muggle filth."

James asked, "Why did you join?"

"To protect Regulus. If I hadn't joined him then Regulus would have been forced to. He was not as strong willed as I am and would have participated as he was told to do." "I did not want that blood on his hands."he sighed as he hung his head.

"My mother was the driving force behind the Black family choosing to follow him. The Black family has always been a grey family. What we did was for the benefit of the family, but my father was weak and would not lead the family the way he thought it should be"

"Mother felt that we were above all others. That is the reason she tried to force me to marry my cousin Narcissa. Breeding outside of the ancient and noble house of Black would have made our blood less pure." Sirius finished. "Little did she know that is what lead to her insanity."

"The question, Mr. Black is are you ready to cleanse and learn, or are you going to follow Voldemort when he returns?" Albus asked very bluntly.

":What do you mean returns? He's dead." Sirius said almost pleading.

"At this time he is a specter looking to regain a body. Will you help destroy him or help him regain a body? The choice is yours and yours only. But it is one that must be made now." Albus finished.

"I will not bend a knee to him again. I need to be cleansed to obtain the balance that is necessary to survive." Sirius stated. "I will not lose anything or anyone to him again."

They heard the door close and Sam, Momma Louise, Harry and Siri walked into the kitchen. Looking at all the serious faces Harry looked at Mya, "Mom what is going on, what happened?

Sirius stood up and looked at Siri and Harry . He held open his arms and whispered. ""Boys, I'm your father." Siri jumped into his arms wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck.

Harry stood still and did not move. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug Sirius and call him father, but he wasn't sure.

Sirius looked at Harry seeing the longing in his eyes. "Come here son and give your old man a hug." Sirius said extending his arm to Harry. Harry took no time in running to Sirius and drawing near to him.

Mya stood behind her father, with a brother on either side of her. She had great tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is worth the heartache." she said holding her brothers close.

"Then we begin tomorrow at dusk." Nicholas said. "You will need rest and nourishment, the cleansing will be long and painful, but in the end you will have the tirad balance you need for the coming battle."

As the four walked back to the guest house, Sirius was peppered with questions from the boys about his likes, dislikes, and favorite quidditch team.

Once they had entered the house. Siri and Harry stopped and hugged Mya and Sirius, "We had better get some sleep. Tomorrow will come soon." Mya said.

As the boys entered their room, Siri said," Oh dad, can you remember to put up silencing charms. I want a little sister but I don't want to hear her made."

Mya threw a stinging hex at them as they ran into their room laughing.

Sirius looked at Mya and said, " Yes I was right, our boys have gotten a bit of their mischievous streak from their mother." he smiled that crooked smile she loved.

He picked her up bridal style and walked into their bedroom and slammed the door shut with his foot.

_My boat sails stormy seas_

_Battles oceans filled with tears_

_At last my port's in view_

_Now that I've discovered you_

_Oh I'd give my life so lightly_

_For my gentle lady_

_Give it freely and completely_

_To my lady_

_As life goes drifting by_

_Like a breeze she'll gently sigh_

_And slowly bow her head_

_Then you'll hear her softly cry._

_Oh I'd give my life so lightly_

_For my gentle lady_

_Give it freely and completely_

_To my lady_

_Words that you say when we're alone_

_Though actions speak louder than words_

_But all I can say is I love you so_

_To drive away all my hurt_

_Oh I'd give my life so lightly_

_For my gentle lady_

_Give it freely and completely_

_To my lady_

_Set sail before the sun_

_Feel the warmth that's just begun_

_Share each and every dream_

_They belong to everyone._

_Oh I'd give my life so lightly_

_For my gentle lady_

_Give it freely and completely_

_To my lady_

_For My Lady - Moody Blues_

The next day they spent as a quiet family day together. They went out for a ride on motorcycles and had lunch in Roswell.

They returned home at four o'clock so Sirius could rest and prepare by taking a cleansing bath. At five thirty, Sam came to the guest house with the clothing Sirius would wear.

After the cleansing bath, he slipped into linen drawstring pants and tunic. He wore sandals which he would leave outside of the sweat lodge. Mya, Siri and Harry walked with Sirius and Sam to the lodge.

Iron Bird, Albus, Nicholas and James were waiting for Sirius. Sam lead Sirius into the lodge and he was followed by the rest of the cleansing group.

Once inside the lodge, Momma Louise was preparing smug bowls.

Sirius questioned Momma Louise about the herbs used.

"We use several different herbs. Each having different properties." Momma said.

"Sage is for healing. The smoke is used to bless, protect, cleanse and heal. It is believed the people participating in the ceremony are protected from the darkness released during the cleanse. It is said that any conflict, anger, illness or evil was absorbed by the sage smoke is released from the energy field of a person."

She continued explaining as she set several clay bowls around the hut.

"Cedar is a medicine of protection. Cedar trees are very old, wise and powerful spirits. Cedar drives out negative energy and brings in good influences. When burned, Cedar acts as a purifier, cleansing the area in which it is burned and emitting a pleasant scent. It will welcome the good spirits of peace and love after the bad spirits have been driven out."

"Sweetgrass is considered as the sacred hair of Mother Earth and its pleasant fragrance serves as a reminder of the gentleness, love and kindness she has for us. We braid it in three strands representing love, kindness and gentleness."

"It is burned as a special offering during sacred prayers, used for many healing rituals including sweat lodge ceremonies, for the protection of spirits, and keeping out evil and harm. This very special herb's sweet vanilla-like scent is the breath of the Earth mother, bringing the blessing of Mother Earth's love. Sweetgrass is burned to remind us of essence of the feminine and that the earth provides us with everything we need. "

It is one of the "four sacred medicines", the other three being cedar, sage, and tobacco."

"Lavender as a safeguard against evil and brings spiritual blessings."

Copal is the blood of trees, it is offered to honor the enormous gift given to us by all of the tree people. Copal smoke is used for protection, to cleanse the body, and divination."

"Tobacco to be the most sacred plant, chasing away bad or negative feelings and bringing on good and positive thoughts and to connect people with the spiritual world."

"We also use peyote to widen the spiritual connections." Momma explained.

Sirius asked about the process of the ceremony. "The cleansing process is not just a physical cleanse of "sweat," but spiritually, emotionally, and mentally through this ritual process. It is for prayer and healing, and the ceremony is only to be led by elders who know the associated language, songs, traditions, " she finished by lighting the bowls

"Blessing for you my son, with wisdom and light. Let the darkness leave you." Momma Louise then kissed Sirius on the forehead and left the lodge.

James and Sam took Sirius to the resting place and had him lay down inside the five pointed star. Each of the elders sat at the point of the star, with Iron Bird was at Sirius's head. Chanting began as the smug bowls released their clouds of herbal smoke.

Sirius relaxed and took deep breaths. Letting the burning herbs lift him into a relaxing meditative state.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sirius looked around and he was walking down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. A young boy who was extremely upset was with him.

Stopping at a door he stepped into the cabin. "Have either of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville has lost one, " he said in a feminine voice." Extending his hand he said," I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" The dark haired boy stated his name was Harry Potter. The red haired boy was Ron Weasley.

Soon Sirius was sitting under the sorting hat. "Where to put you? Ravenclaw would prove to your benefit."

He said to the hat, "Put me in Gryffindor where Dumbledore was."

"Yes, I see for you, the Fates say it must be **Gryffindor!**

Sirius was trying to hide under the bathroom sink. A mountain troll was making toothpicks out of all the wooden stalls in the bathroom with it's club. Just then Harry and a red headed boy ran into the room. Soon the troll was lying on the bathroom floor as Harry pulled his wand from its nose.

Sirius was crouching under the teachers seats in the Quidditch Stadium. _Lacarnum Inflamaray_ he stated quietly setting Severus Snape's robes on fire and then running as fast as he could.

The giant knight chess piece that Ron was riding was struck by and even bigger queen chess piece and it exploded. Sending Ron flying across the chess board. SIrius started to run to Ron as Harry yelled, "No don't move the game is still in play."

Running from the library with the answer in his hand, he ran into Penelope Clearwater. "Penelope it's a basilisk and it's using the pipes to get around:" He said out of breath.

As they started to turn the corner Penelope pulled a mirror from her bag to look around the corner. Great yellow eyes stared back at them, Then he felt nothing.

"I trusted you!" he screamed at Professor Lupin. "All the time you were helping him, " pointing at a haggard looking man in an Azkaban prison uniform." Helping SIrius Black try to kill Harry." The anger outweighed the fear he had. Standing in front of Harry, he shouts, "If you're going to kill Harry you'll have to kill me first."

"I hate flying!" he screamed as he and Harry rode Buckbeak the hippogriff up to the top tower. "_Bombardia_" he shouted, blasting away the window.

"I hate flying, why am I on this stupid Hipogriff? Holding on to Harry as tight as he could, he screamed in a very girlish way. A loud laugh came from behind and he looked back and saw himself? DIrty, haggard and old looking, but laughing like the world was beautiful.

"You are the brightest witch of your age." The haggard man said to him right before he took off on Buckbeak into the night.

Who was that haggard man? Why did he seem so familiar? Sirius thought.

He looked in the mirror. The dress was a beautiful periwinkle and flowed around him. His hair had never looked so beautiful. It was OK for this evening but It was more work that he wanted to put in for everyday.

He descended the stairs and Victor was waiting for him at the bottom. "You look amazing, Hermione." Victor told her. His heart raced as he took Victor's arm and entered the great hall.

Dancing the night away with Victor was amazing. He had never felt so special. Then Ron had to ruin it by saying the only reason VIctor Krum would every ask him out was to get close to Harry. He fell asleep crying.

'Harry we should check before we head to the ministry. It might be a trap." he plead with Harry.

"They've got him Hermione! Voldemort has Sirius and he is torturing him, we have to go now! ' Harry shouted.

They ran as fast as they could from the falling prophecy orbs. Being chased by death eaters through the department of mysteries. He, Harry and Neville ran and ended in a room filled with clocks and time turners.

He was looking around at everything but they had only a moment to catch their breath before they heard a deep voice shout, "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA_," from the other side of the door just before the wood exploded in a shower of splinters.

The blast sent him, Harry and Neville flying into the shelves of time turners, showering them with glass and magical sand. He had been slammed into one of shelves of time turners with the force of the blast. He sparkled with a golden glow from the magical sand trapped in his bushy hair and glued to his skin with sweat.

They regained their footing and ran as fast as they could. They entered the next door and were in an amphitheater room with a large stone archway in the center of the room.

Before he had time to think, the Death Eaters were on them.

He looked up and saw a woman with pink hair, Tonks? battling with two Death Eaters and ran to help. As he did, Dolohov began chasing him, firing spells at lighting speed. As he turned to begin battle, Dolohov cast a purple hex, slicing a deep gash across his chest.

Harry was firing spells at Mulicbur and Sirius was battling Bellatrix. They each saw him get hit with the spell and drop to the floor.

He looked up as Harry held him in his arms and Sirius tried to heal the wound.

So much was happening around him and the pain in his chest was increasing with each breath. He thought "I wish I could just go back and fix things. I want to change what went wrong.." He looked up at the two of them and could see the tears running down their faces. The tiny grains of sand covering his body glowed brightly.

The pain in his chest was unbearable. He floated in the grey.

"You are the biggest disappointment in my life. I don't know why I didn't kill you when you were born. If you would have died then maybe I could have had a son." he was shouted at as the woman strode down the hallway.

"You did an outstanding job Hermione. You scored the highest in transfiguration out of your class. Your parents are going to be so proud." Professor McGonnagal said as she smiled over at him. I only wish that were true, he thought.

"Hold your head up. You are a pureblood. Now act like one." shouted Evelyn Rosier. "I have worked too hard to get this betrothal for us." as he was struck hard across the face.

He felt like crawling away and crying. He tried as hard as he could to be a good pureblood daughter. He just wasn't that strong.

"Marrying into the ancient and noble house of Black will bring the status the noble house of Rosier needs. I tell you now girl that if you do not make this a productive union you will regret it." growled Randolph Rosier.

Walking down the aisle, he looked at Sirius Black waiting for him, with a smile on his face. His heart fluttered, maybe Sirius could grow to love him.

It had only been three days. Three days and Sirius had not come home that evening. When he did come home he had done it. He had taken the dark mark.

Pain like burning fire was in his left arm.

"Crucio!" Walburga shouted. "You will never betray the house of Black." Sirius stood and did nothing as the pain burned through his body.

The cramping was getting worse and now he was bleeding. He was scared and didn't understand what was going on.

"The baby, I lost the baby." he sighed. "I can't do this, I wish I were dead."

"Why did Sirius have to wear that ugly, vile locket. " he thought. Everytime Sirius puts it on he becomes so cold and angry." He felt his heart breaking.

He was walking down the street with Narcissa. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Then the yelling and the spells started.

Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley. He heard an explosion and was being knocked to the ground. It felt like a hippogriff was sitting on his chest. He could not breath, nor did he want to anymore.

The grey was starting to lighten. Sirius saw two women standing before him. They spoke to each other and cried, then hugged.

As they hugged it was like they became one. He looked at them and saw Mya.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Mya sat outside of the sweat lodge for the third day. She had only left long enough to eat. It was after six o'clock.

Momma Louise walked up and sat down next to her. "Child this is not going to be a fast process. Why don't you come in the house and rest."

"Why is this taking so long? There were two lives that had to be cleansed for me and it was only two days." Mya sighed.

SIri and Harry had come out to sit with her. "Mom you need to rest. Father is in good hands and if you don't rest . who will take care of him when he is done? You won't have the energy." Siri pleaded.

Just at that moment James came out of the lodge. Stretching his arms above his head. He then moved to the house to get a wheelchair for Iron Bird. Sam was out next helping Sirius walk.

"We need to get him yo your house so he can rest. He will need small meals about every two hours for about the next twenty four hours. " Sam informed Mya.

As Sam and Mya were helping Sirius, he turned to look at SIri and Harry. "You two need to help get Albus and Nicolas into grandma's house. All of us are very tired.

Harry and Siri returned to the guest house as soon as they had helped Pernell and Momma Louise get Albus and Nicolas into the house.

Sirius was put to bed and Mya walked out of the room with Sam. "Sam what took so long? My cleansing was only two days."

"Sirius had a lot more issues to deal with than you. James will be by to take care of his arm. It is nasty. Please don't dwell on it. It's over now." Sam said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I need food and sleep, maybe not in that order." Sam then walked out the door as Harry and Siri entered.

Mya went to the kitchen and made a hearty beef stew with bone broth for protein and sat at the table while it was cooking up. Harry and SIri came in the house. They first went to the bedroom door, which Mya have left open a little so she could hear if Sirius needed her.

When they saw that he was resting well, they went into the kitchen and sat with Mya.

"Thank you for helping get everyone settled in at Grandmothers." she said. "I would be lost without you two."

There was a knock and James entered the house. "I need to check Sirius arm and change the dressings Mya you will need to watch me so you can do it again in a few hours."

They all went into the bedroom and woke SIrius up. "I need to change the dressings on your arm SIrius. It is raw and will hurt some."

Sirius nodded his head and placed his left arm where James could get to it. As James was removing the dressing he warned all of them what it would look like.

"This is not a pleasant sight. If you have a weak stomach don't look." He said. As the dressing was removed Mya saw bubbling flesh were the dark mark had been.

"What happened, James?" she asked. Both boys turned a little green and left the room.

"Towards the end of the ceremony. while SIrius was still in a meditative state his arm began to burn and smoke. We tried treating it with aloe but it didn't help. Albus thinks it's tied to Voldemort. That if a follower tried to remove the make it will kill them by boiling them from inside."

"That is exactly what it looks like." Mya thought. Will it heal without leaving too much of a scar?" she asked.

"We need to apply this savue made from aloe, frankincense oil and honey about every two hours. The aloe helps increase absorption, frankincense oil heal the skin and promotes new skin growth and the honey is the best antibacterial agent there is, "

"Be sure to gently clean off the old savue before applying the new coat. I'm heading out now. See you in the morning" James said as he leaned over and kissed Mya on the top of her head.

After she had finished dressing the wound,Mya went and joined the boys as they sat around the kitchen table. Soon it was time to wake Sirius up to eat. After eating a bowl of stew each, the boys and Mya put Sirius back to bed and left to see about the others.

When they entered the family house, Sam and James were sitting on the couch talking with Momma Louise.

"So you are really selling the dealership." Momma asked Sam.

"Yes, I need to be here to help James and mother. Also I have met someone. Her name is Moon Shadow." he said with a big smile.

"That is the young woman that picked us up in Roswell. she said.

"Yes it is." James said with a smile. "She is the daughter of the chief. She is twenty- four years old and getting her healing mastery at RMI." I have offered her a position at the clinic when she is finished. She is very talented."

Just then a falcon patronus came into the house. "Mya I hope you get this, Minerva wanted us to let you know that Lucius Malfoy is trying to get Sirius removed from the board for going with you. You will need to renew your bond while you are there with your family." Then it dissolved into smoke.

James looked confused. "Malfoy is a right git." said Harry. "He thinks he is something important." agreed Siri.

"The evening we left to come home, he had been badgering Sirius at the Winter ball about getting too close to me. He felt it was not appropriate since he was bonded." Mya sighed. "Just one more thing to deal with."

"Well, then we will just do a renewal bonding ceremony." Sparrow and Momma Louise said. "We will do it tomorrow at sunset."

"Will grandfather be strong enough to perform it?" Asked Siri.

"We will all be there to help. It will give me practice for when I will take over." James added.

It was almost nine oclock and everyone was still tired. Mya and the boys returned to the guest house. Harry and Siri retired to their room and Mya dressed for bed and crawled under the covers. She snuggled up next to SIrius and laid her arm over his chest.

He woke gently and turned to smile at her. Mya had a worried look on her face from the news about Lucius. Sirius reached up and touched her face. "Whatever has given you that sour look will wait until tomorrow to correct. Get some sleep now and we will face it tomorrow together."

They snuggled together and drifted off into a restful sleep.

It was six a.m. and the boys knocked on the bedroom door. Mom are you awake and decent? Siri asked carefully.

"Come in your father is in the shower.' she replied. The boys entered to find Mya sitting dressed on the side of the bed. They began to talk just as Sirius walked out of the bathroom.

"So what are we going to do about Malfoy?' Harry asked. Sirius looked at them with his eyebrow raised in a question. "Mom got a patronus last night from Uncle Reg. He said Malfoy is trying to get you removed from the board for coming here with us. It was not proper since your bonded. He doesn't know your bonding is to mom." Harry laughed.

"Uncle Reg?" SIrius asked. "How long has Regulus known about the boys?"

"Since the night you bought your motorcycle." Mya replied. "He figured it all out and ask me if Siri was his nephew. I have never lied to him, so I told him the truth."

"Am I the last to figure this out?' he asked.

"Yes!' both of the boys said. "Mom told us right before we came back to England what happened to her and your Hermione." Siri replied. "I have always known Sirius Black was my dad." he finished.

" I think we need to discuss some things." Sirius replied. "OK explain to me about how you merged.I saw you fighting and getting hit by the organ liquefying curse from Dolohov. It was his own creation by the way. I don't understand how you merged." said Sirius.

"We actually both died at the same moment in different dimensions." explained Mya. When Hermione and I entered into the in between, magic had heard both of our hearts desires. Hermione was allowed to go on and I was allowed to come to you and continue the battle against Voldemort. Magic works to balance out the dark and light."

"We are the same person just from different dimensions and time. You were much older than me in my other time though." she smiled.

"OK explain to me about some of the things I saw in your dimension." What house were you in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor, but at first the sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. Fate told the sorting hat I needed to be in Gryffindor, so that is here I ended up."

Smiling he said, "I was in Ravenclaw."

"I thought you were in Slytherin!' she said surprised.

"No Reg and I both were in Ravenclaw. Mother was not happy" he smiled. "A mountain troll and giant chess pieces?

Mya explained about her first year and becoming friends with Harry and Ron over a mountain troll and the traps set by the Hogwarts staff to guard the Sorcerer's Stone.

"You set a professors robes on fire?" he asked with a grin.

"You did what?" both boys shouted.

"Well it was during a quidditch game and someone in the teachers box was casting a hex on Harry's broom. We thought it was Professor Snape. I knew eye contact had to be broken so I snuck over and set Professor Snape's robes on fire" she said smiling.

"Who was the man in the Azkaban uniform with Professor Lupin." looking into her eyes.

"That was the other dimensions version of you. You were the opposite of each other. There, you and Harry's father, James were best friends. You were closer than brothers. All of you were betrayed by someone you thought a friend, Peter Pettigrew and James and Lily were killed. You were thought to be the secret keeper and thrown into Azkaban for twelve years. You were Harry's godfather and escaped to protect Harry when you realized Peter was not dead. That was your first meeting with that Harry since he was eighteen months old.

"What were those orbs and why did you go looking for them? " he asked.

"Those are prophecy orbs that are kept in the department of mysteries. There was a prophecy made there that said Harry was the only person that could defeat Voldemort. We were trying to get the one about Harry before the death eaters did." she explained.

Sirius flinched when she talked about the death eaters. "The pink haired woman in the death chamber, who was she?" he asked.

"That is Andi's daughter, Nymphadora. There she was an auror." Mya replied.

A knock at the door was James. "Are we ready to discuss the plan for today?" "Come down to mom and dad's house so we can get things rolling for tonight." The boys turned and left with James while Sirius finished dressing.

"I want you to know I will get Dolohov for the curse he hit you with." Sirius said pulling her into his arms. "What got you so upset yesterday evening?

"Regulus sent a patronus that Lucius is trying to have you removed from the board of governors because you were here with me. He feels it improper because you are bonded." So we need to fix that today by doing a renewal bonding ceremony. Then you can send Lucius a letter telling him your happy news." she smirked.

They walked hand in hand to the family house. When they entered the door, everyone was waiting for them.

"Good morning Mya, Sirius, it is time to get plans made." Albus stated.

First I believe we need to have a renewal bonding ceremony." Albus looked at James and Iron Bird for direction.

"Due to the situation for you back in England, with Mr. Malfoy trying to unseat Sirius from the board of governors and who knows what else, it has been determined that a renewal bonding ceremony is needed. Since they are actually bonded the full ceremony is not needed. Since no one in England knows the full situation they can be told it was a bonding ceremony. We will do this at dusk this evening." James informed them. "Sirius if you and Harry desire we can also to a blood adoption at this time. That is up to you."

James sat down and looked at Albus to take the topic over. "SInce Sirius has made his decision, we need to bring him up to date on the current Voldemort situation." Albus related the events and situations regarding the horcruxes and their progress.

"At this time we have identified the three remaining items. They are Tom Riddle's diary, which we believe Lucius Malfoy has. Helga Hufflepuffs cup. Which we believe is in the Black or Lestrange vault and Slytherin's Locket. Mya said she knows where that is.

SIrius turned to look at Mya. "Is the locket the one I think it is?" he asked her.

"Yes it is the one you were given after you took the mark." she answered. "DId you notice when you put it on that you felt different, more angry and cold towards others? Especially me. The evening you bought your motorcycle and I was faint, it was the locket that made me that way." she said. "I am very sensitive to them."

"I thought you just wanted to get into my bed." He replied slyly. Everyone in the room laughed.

"The locket is yours as soon as we get home. We can have Lucius and Narcissa throw us a big party for our bonding to get the diary and I think I have a way into the Lestrange vault if the cup is not in the Black vault." he said giving them all hope for the future.

The rest of the day was spent together as a family planning for the ceremony. SIrius and Harry had discussed the blood adoption and Harry wanted to do it. Sirius was truthful with both boys and told them of his death eater activity. They asked questions and he answered. After a long discussion they decided it was for the best for the blood adoption to go through with.

Harry would become Harry James Potter-Black and SIri would be Sirius Arcturus Black.

At dusk on December 26, 1991 the ceremony began. On the hills overlooking the family home all of the family and friends gathered. Mya and Sirius were dressed in simple white linen tunics. With Sirius having white linen pants under his tunic.

Explaining to those gathered, James said,"The Rite of the Seven Steps, is where the couple takes seven steps clockwise around the sacred fire. The groom takes the first step, stops and recites his vow. The bride follows suit. This ritual continues until both the bride and groom complete seven steps. "

"Mya and Sirius have chosen to exchange small gifts symbolizing their love and life together, such as ears of corn, feathers or stones, at each step. Corn represents fertility, feathers loyalty, and stones strength. As the bride and groom take their symbolic walk, guests join hands and form a circle around them and the fire."

Iron Bird sat at the end of the sacred fire with the binding cords. After completing their seven steps they were before Iron Bird. Extending their hands together, Iron Bird completed the bonding.

"One white cord for the purity of your love." he said as he wrapped their wrist together. "One red cord for the life blood you share with each other and your children. For in the blood is the magic. One gold cord for the wealth you will share. Not in gold but in magic, family and health."

"Sirius Orion Black and Mya Jean Black you are now rebonded for life. May you live long and happy as your mother and I have done. Give this world your love and strength through generations of children." Iron Bird finished with a fatherly smile.

With a flash the two were surrounded by a bright golden light. The rings on their fingers that had been placed there over twelve years ago shown bright as new.

The blood adoption for Harry was performed back at the family home.

Harry, Sirius and Mya each contributed three drops of blood which was added to the adoption potion. Each drank of the potion and took an unbreakable vow that they would always be family.

Sirius, Mya and the boys returned to the guest house. Harry and Siri prepared for bed while Mya and Sirius returned to their room to continue their celebration of love and unity.

The next morning Sirius sat down with Mya and sent a letter to Lucius and Regulus about their bonding.

_Dear Lucius:_

_Great news while Mya and I are here in America we have decided to marry. We will be using an old native magical bonding ceremony which will be held at dusk on December twenty sixth_

_When we return to England I want to get together with friends to celebrate._

_Be happy for me. _

_Sirius_

The second letter was to Regulus.

_Regulus:_

_Mya and I are participating in a native magical bonding ceremony December twenty sixth. I am also blood adopting Harry Potter. He will be Harry James Potter-Black. _

_Thank Minerva for her information and let her know about the ceremony. She may need to give Mya bigger quarters at Hogwarts as I will be staying with her. _

_See you soon_

_Sirius_

When both letters were done Mya and Sirius walked to the local store and post office and had the letters sent by international condor mail. Larger birds do better for long distance flights ," the post master said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Stopping by the family home on their way to the guest house they were met at the door by Momma Louise.

"Oh child, I was coming to get you. It's Iron Bird. "He has passed on. "

Mya ran into the house to see her mother and brothers sitting on the couch. She ran to hold her mother crying.

Sparrow raised Mya's head to look at her. "It is alright princess. Father was so happy with the events of the last few days. Family and good friend to see him off. We will be together again. We are bonded forever remember."

The service was attended by the entire village and many of the members of the staff at RMI. It was focused on the man Iron Bird, and helped each of the family to heal and move on.

Albus, as well as Nicholas and Pernell Flamell returned to England and Momma Louise returned to Louisiana.

By New Years Eve it was time for Sirius, Mya and the boys to return to England Sam and Moon Shadow took them to the airport where they would fly by no mage means. Siri was glad he could sleep on the plane and not throw up when he landed.

Heathrow Airport was a welcome sight for the family. Waiting at the reception area of gate 31 was Regulus and Gina. Regulus was holding a sign that said THE BLACK FAMILY.

Mya was the first to see them and rushed over to meet them. Regulus hugged Mya and held her close.

"How are you doing?" he asked standing back looking her over.

"I will be OK soon. We had a great stay even with father passing. The boys have gotten to know their father and he them. I miss my family but I know they will always be here with me." she said as she put her hand over her heart.

Harry and Siri grabbed their Uncle Reg and hugged him tight. Sirius also hugged Regulus, which surprised him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Regulus asked. Gina began laughing as they walked towards the loading lanes.

Waiting for them was a long black limousine. The driver held the doors open and all of them climbed into the back.

"We are taking you to your home at Grimmauld Place to retrieve the item that was discussed in New Mexico." the driver said.

Looking up at the driver Sirius saw that it was Nicholas Flamel.

"Pernell is waiting for us at Hogwarts, with Albus. We have several things to discuss regarding the items and Tom. " Nicholas said.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Sirius took them all inside.

"I just need to get the locket and we can leave." he said. "It is not the most pleasant place to be."

Just at that moment the portrait of Walburga Black began to scream. "Who are these people that defile the Ancient and Noble House of Black!"

SIrius walked up to the portrait and said, "Mother it is I, Sirius. I have brought my family to see you." Mya and the boys had followed SIrius into the hall "This is my wife Mya, and my sons, your grandsons, SIrius and Harry." Sirius stood with his arms around Mya's waist, as her head rested on his chest.

The portrait was completely silent. She looked at Mya and the boys. "So you finally decided to come back after running away and breaking my poor son's heart. You are a tart and don't deserve my son."

"That one!' pointing to Siri, " is his son, but that one," pointing to Harry, "is a Potter. So you were having an affair with James Potter just as Narcissa said. I should have done more than curcio you. I should have killed you!" she screamed. "I am sure that child you lost was Potter spawn. It's good it died rather than besmirch the name of the House of Black."

At that moment Sirius stepped up to her portrait and coldly said, "This is my wife and my sons. The child she lost was mine also. Her virtue was intact on our wedding night."

"Whatever Narcissa saw or thought she saw was nothing but a conversation between Mya and Lily Potter. James may have been there during the conversation, but it was not about him." "I was a fool for believing her and allowing you to torture Mya."

Sirius turned to Mya, looking into her eyes and said." Please forgive me for everything I said and did before." "You leaving was what was needed for both of us."

Mya reached up and put her hands on SIrius face. Pulling him to her she kissed him passionately. "I have loved you since our second year at Hogwarts. I am sorry it took us so long for us to realize what we mean to each other."

NIcholas cleared his throat and said, "We need to be going. There are lots of things to be discussed before we retire for the night."

With that they turned and left the portrait hall and returned to the study. Sirius walked over and removed the locket from the case and slipped it into a silk bag Nicholas had provided.

Walberga was still screaming obscenities at the family, until she became suddenly quiet. Harry and Siri walked into the study with grins on their faces.

"OK you two what is going on?" Mya asked.

"Well it's hard to yell without a mouth." Siri said as he was laughing and holding up the mouth from Walburga's painting. Siri had taken his pocket knife and cut the canvas of the portrait out, leaving a large hole.

Shaking her head and walking out the doors Mya laughed. 'They are your sons."

Sirius followed her out the door, "Why are they mine when they are bad?" Laughing as he got in the limo. "Good job boys."

Siri having a worried look on his face turned to Sirius and asked. "We are not moving into that house are we? I would rather live in Hogsmeade. That place is to dark and gloomy and that woman was just bizarre."

"I'm not living there either," Gina said to Regulus. "No my love after the wedding we will live in Hogsmeade," Regulus assured her.

They arrived at Hogwarts in no time and were met at the front doors, by MInerva.

The boys said their goodbyes to Mya and Sirius and headed up the stairs to their dorms. Everyone else followed Minerva to her office.

Upon entering the Headmistress's office they saw Albus and Pernell waiting for them. Also in the office were Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin. NIcholas handed the bag with the locket over to Albus. Fabian, Gideon and Remus waved at Mya letting her know they were glad she was back. Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe that we only have two more to go." Nicholas said.

"Yes, yes we are making substantial progress in our effort. " smiled Albus. "Now to destroying this one." Fiendfyre or a very strong poison, like basilisk venom will be needed. I destroyed the ring with Fiendfyre and it took a lot of effort. So we will need a place and a plan. "

The group discussed the different ways to try and destroy the locket horcrux. When Mya looked at Albus and said "There is a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. We can either try to get the basilisk to work with us or kill it. Then we can use the chamber to destroy any other horcrux we find. Harry can open it and talk to the snake for us. "

Their mouths dropped open and they all looked at her like she had two heads.

What?, was voiced by everyone in the room. All of them tried to ask questions at once,

"Harry is a parselmouth. He is highly regarded in our family and tribe in New Mexico.." she stated. "I think he got it from the Black side of his family. His grandmother was Dorea Black." "The Mescalero and Apache people believe being able to speak to any animal is a gift of magic."

"We will come back to that in a minute," Nicholas said. "The two remaining items are a diary and a I believe you may be able to help with the cup. It is either in the Black vault ro the Lestrange vault at Gringotts."

"I will go first thing in the morning and check the Black vault. I need to add Mya and the boys to the vault also."SIrius replied.

"If it is not there as head of the family I can enter and inventory the Lestrange vault for Bella's dowery."

" I have thought about this since it was first mentioned. There are a couple of ways to deal with the situation. The easiest will be determined after I review the betrothal contract between Bella and Lestrange."

"Mya, please explain what you meant about Harry." Pernell asked.

"Harry can talk to snakes. We found out when he was six. We were visiting with Momma Louise in Louisiana and Harry come into the kitchen carrying a water moccasin. He told Momma that the snake wanted to live in her garden and pond because there were lots of mice. He made it promise that he nor his mate would hurt Momma Louise.""

"It's not uncommon to have the gift of being able to communicate with creatures." Mya explained. Siri and my brother, Sam have an ability with birds. I have it with kneazles and cats."

" My brother James is like Hagrid, they are both creature masters." If Hagrid had been trained properly he would have been able to communicate with any creature magical or nomage."

After a few more minutes of discussion, Minerva spoke up. "It is late and I have several professors in this meeting that will have class tomorrow morning. I believe we should conclude for tonight and give each of us some rest and time to formulate a plan Albus, Nicholas and Pernell you are welcome to stay in the castle. We have rooms prepared."

Calling out to Missey, the house elf, "Please take our guest to their quarters." Missey extended her tiny hands to them and they were gone in a soft pop.

Mya and SIrius agreed it was time to rest and left Minerva's office.

Mya, SIrius, Gina and Regulus walked through the halls to Regulus quarters. Mya and Sirius bid goodnight to Regulus and GIna and walked on through the hallways.

As they approached Mya's quarters, she asked. "Are you staying here or going back to Grimmauld Place tonight? She entered the portrait.

"If he has any brains at all he will stay here. I know I would if I had the opportunity to spend the night with a beautiful woman like her." Spoke up the knight in the painting.

Sirius laughed as he walked through the entrance. "I have a lifetime to spend the night with her and I'm taking every one of them,"

"Smart man." the knight replied as SIrius closed the door behind them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The morning began way too early for Mya. She and Sirius had stayed up late discussing the possible ways to get the diary and cup. Sirius had decided that he would move into her quarters at the castle. It would be easy to go back to Grimmauld Place if he needed anything. Her floo was connected but secure.

He really didn't want to be very far away from her and the boys after such a long separation. He wasn't letting a moment pass by him this time.

He and Mya dressed for the day. "What are your plans for the day?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to Gringotts first and check in the Black vault for the cup. If it's there, then we are one ahead. If not I'm getting the betrothal contact for Bella and will review it." he said. "Then I have a lunch meeting with Lucius and Narcissa. I am sure Narcissa is dying to hear all about you and New Mexico."

"After that I believe I will return here and ravish you." wagging his eyebrows. He kissed her passionately goodbye and stepped into the floo stating "The Leaky Cauldron."

Stepping out of the floo network into the Leaky Caldron he was dressed and looked every bit of the part of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He walked up the steps at Gringotts and nodded to the goblin guard as he entered the bank.

This early in the morning, the bank was not busy. SIrius walked to the first available teller and stated, "I would like to be shown to my vault, please."

The goblin looked up and said, "Of course Lord Black, do you have your key?"

"The vault of the Ancient and Noble House of Black does not require a key. It requires a sacrifice." SIrius replied sharply.

The goblin looked at SIrius with a grin. "Spiketooth, take Lord Black to his vault." he said waving his hand towards Spiketooth. "May your gold flow as rivers, Lord Black." the goblin stated.

"And may the blood of your enemies flow as free as a river." SIrius finished with a slight bow to the goblin teller.

Sirius followed Spiketooth to the carts and was off to the Black vault. The cart raced through tunnels and down valleys carved in the bedrock. Stopping at vault 11.

Sirius got out and placed his hand on the Black Crest in the door. Sirius felt a stick in the palm of his hand. Magic was testing his blood for Black heritage. The door began to open as Sirius stepped back. Once the door was open, Sirius stopped before stepping in, he turned to Spiketooth and said.. " I may be here for a while, I will call for a cart when I am done." Then he stepped into the vault.

Looking around he first decided to look for the cup. From what he had been told about the cup, it was a small golden, double handled chalice. It had the Hufflepuff Badger on it. The vault was organized well so he did not have to look through everything.

After having no luck, he decided to go through the file cabinet that contained the family paperwork and see if he could find the betrothal contract for Bella.

. Lucky for him it was in the front of cabinet under Betrothal Contracts.

Pulling it out he began to read. A one hundred thousand galleon dowry was paid to the Lestrange family. "That was a very high amount, " he thought. Two pieces of property, one in Wales and one in Spain. Several pieces of family jewelry, weapons and heirlooms.

"And there it is!" he thought as he found the clause he was looking for. Sirius neatly folded the contract and slide it into an inside pocket of his deep blue velvet jacket.

Sirius decided to go through the family jewelry and see what would look good on Mya. After selecting several pieces, he called for a cart to return to the surface and to speak to his accountant.

After Spiketoooth brought him to the surface, he was shown to the account manager for the Black Family, Bloodclaw.

"So Bloodclaw, tell me what you think of this betrothal contract for dear Bella to Lestrange." Sirius said as he slid the contract over the desk to Bloodclaw.

Bloodclaw picked up a pair of reading spectacles from the side of his desk and slide them on his long nose. Reading over the document, he handed it back to Sirius.

"Well it seems that the contract has been violated in two areas." he stated formally. "First the contract requires a male heir be born within the first three years of the marriage. There have been no children born of this union."

"Second, clause 13 of this contract states that no Black will serve or bow down to any other lord, except the Head of the Black family. When Bella was allowed by her husband to take the dark mark, the contract was broken." he finished.

Bloodclaw looked at Sirius with a smile and stated. "It is well within this contract for the Head of the Black Family to dissolve the marriage and reclaim the items and monies listed in this bethral contract. As well as an interest that would have been earned from the monies paid in the dowries."

"Gringotts is prepared to assist you, Lord Black with any decision you determine to be the correct course for the Ancient and Noble House of Black." Bloodclaw finished with, "We are prepared to assist in the removal and destruction of the vile item that is tainting the vault, for a small fee of course." he added with a grin.

Sirius raised one eyebrow at Bloodclaw and smiled. "I will let you know of my decision this evening." Standing, Sirius extended his hand to Bloodclaw and then left the bank.

Mya was sitting in her office completing some paperwork for the next Magic and Muggles Cultures field trip to present to the board of governors.

"Mya contact Albus, we will have the cup from the vault this evening." came Sirius voice from a large silver dog patronus. Mya left her office and headed to the great hall for lunch and to talk with Minerva.

Sirius walked back down DIagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. Stopping at the bar he spoke to Tom.

"Tom, I would like to thank you for helping a beautiful woman and her two sons have a safe place to rest their weary heads after a long trip from America a couple of years ago. Without your assistance, I would never have met and bonded with this beautiful beloved wife of mine. Sirius saluted Tom with his glass of firewhiskey. Tom smiled and saluted Sirius back.

At eleven thirty Sirius stepped into the floo and stated." Malfoy Manor."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sirius stepped from the floo into a grand entryway. The white carrara marble on the floors gleamed like they were ice. A three tiered chandelier hung in the middle of the room.

Suddenly a small house elf appeared. "Lord Black, you's back. Master and Mistress Malfoy is waiting in parlor for you's. Please follow Dobby."

Sirius walked into the parlor where Narcissa and Lucius were seated waiting. Sirius walked over and placed a kiss on Narcissa's forehead. "Cousin Cissa, you are looking wonderful. How is this old goat treating you?" he said with a smile on his face looking over at Lucius.

Narcissa stood and hugged SIrius. "Sit down and tell us all about this new love in your life. Lucius said he received correspondence from you that you were entering into another bond. Is it someone we know?"

"Well Lucius has met her but, I doubt that you would know her. Her name is Mya Jean Grange, now Black and she is teaching at Hogwarts and the deputy headmistress. Before that she and her sons were living in New Mexico. She was to teach at the Rocky Mountain Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but decided to move back to England. She is from England originally." he said smiling.

"Narcissa, she is the one I was telling you about that has three masteries from RMI and has a son that could pass for Sirius in his younger days. She also is raising Harry Potter." With the appearance of Dobby Lucius stated."Now I believe it is time to dine."

The three sat down in the formal dining room and continued to talk while they ate. Sirius explained how they had met My and her sons in Diagon Alley and how Lucius had tried to fire a spell on one of the boys and Mya stopped him.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! You never pull a wand on a child especially when his back it turned." Narcissa shouted. "How would you like it if someone did that in Diagon Alley to Draco?" "I would have hexed your bollocks off if I were her " Narcissa was fuming.

We met again at the Governors meeting with the new staff at Hogwarts. She is the deputy headmistress, as well as teaching advanced classes for Potions, Transfiguration and Spell Creation and Casting. What we call the DADA class."

" When I questioned her qualifications during the meeting with the staff sand he offered to show her ability in dueling with Lucius.." Sirius laughed. "Lucius declined so I accepted."

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius let out his loud barking laugh. "No she actually is quite good at dueling. But she tired of me playing with her and used a spell of her own creation. She left me lying on the floor of the great hall tied up in my own robes. That reminds me I need some purple velvet ribbon. After the meeting ended she took me for a ride on her motorcycle."

Narcissa laughed saying, "You always had a fantasy about motorcycles."

"Well I did buy one that evening" he replied.

"You did what? Lucius blurted out.

"Well we stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a drink and was talking to Rosmerta about them. Mya suggested we go to London to a place called Watts and I bought one. I also met one of the brothers. Very interesting fellow." SIrius said.

"What kind of ceremony did you use in New Mexico?" Narcissa asked.

"It was called the Rite of the Seven Steps." It was beautiful and simple. Mya was in a long white linen tunic and I wore white linen pants and a tunic. We were bound with three cords, red, white and gold. It was one of the best days in my life. I got my love back." He whispered.

"When do I get to meet her?" She asked anxiously.

"We were wondering if the Malfoys would like to host a reception for us? That way I could introduce her to everyone." SIrius asked.

"We would love to!" squealed Narcissa. "When?"

'Within the next couple of weeks would be fine. I know you can handle it for us." he replied.

Narcissa jumped up and hugged Sirius tightly. " I have not seen you this happy since we were children. She must be one special woman to help heal you heart after it was broken so badly. I can't wait to meet her." Pulling away from Sirius, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well I must be going, I have other Head of House business to attend to. Then I'm going back to our quarters at Hogwarts to ravish my wife." he said with that crooked smile and a gleam in his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Sirius headed to the floo and then to the Ministry of Magic. Sirius walked through the atrium at the MOM with the confident stride of a pureblood lord.

Entering the lifts he pushed the button for level three. "Level three - Magical contracts and bondings, creature creation and licensing and international trade and bartering departments." a cool disembodied voice said. Sirius walked out of the lift and proceed to the door marked contracts and bondings. Walking in he noticed it was all but deserted. A small older gentleman stood behind the counter reviewing a folder

Looking up he said, "Well Lord Black, it has been a while since you have been in to see me." I heard you have been bonded again in the colonies."

"Yes Mr. Waldon, I was, the day after Christmas. My Mya is something special. Her father was the shaman for his tribe and our bonding was the last ceremony he was able to perform before he passed." "I am one lucky man." he finished.

"Did your family bonding rings make an appearance?" Mr. Waldon asked.

Sirius held up his hand and showed the gleaming gold celtic band. "Yes and Mya's is on her hand."

"It supported my fear that Hermione would never be back. But I now have a beautiful wife and two strapping sons." Sirius smiled at .

"I am glad you are happy, now what kind of service can I do for you today?"he replied.

Pulling out his wand he stated, "I, Sirius Orion Black the third, Black of the Blacks, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black am here to dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. This marriage is dissolved due to the betrothal contract was broken when no children were born of this bonding and Rodolphus allowed his bride to take the dark mark. A Black bows before no one. So mote it be!"

When he had said that he slashed his wand downward through the air in a cutting motion. A scroll zoomed from the file and hovered in front of him. _Incendio_ he stated and the bonding record burst into flames.

Mr. Waldon prepared the paperwork and indicated where SIrius needed to sign and seal with the Black Head of House Signet Ring. "Due to the lateness of the day, Lord Black, this will not be filed with the ministry until tomorrow morning. Is that acceptable?" he asked.

"Yes that is fine for me." Sirius replied with a smile.

"Here are your copies and have a good day, Lord Black." Mr. Waldon said as he pocketed the galleons Sirius had slide across the counter.

Sirius left the ministry by the floo network and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Being in the best mood he had been in for a long time, he walked into DIagon Alley looking for something special for Mya.

Just inside Knockturn Alley was a new little shop. Risque Lingerie, the sign said. SIrius make a detour to find that something special for Mya and himself.

After his brief shopping trip SIrius headed for Gringotts Bank. Nodding good day to the goblin guard, he entered the bank and walked up to the first open teller.

"I am Lord SIrius Black and wish to speak to my account manager." he firmly stated.

"Bloodpick show Lord Black to account manger Slayers office." the teller indicated to a goblin standing to the side. The goblin turned and walked through heavy wooden doors with Sirius right behind him.

Entering the office, SIrius noted his account manger Slayer sitting behind his desk. "Lord Black, have a seat and tell me what your needs are at this time."

"Account Manager Slayer, I have come to remove the dowry items from the Lestrange vault for Bellatrix Black. As head of the Black family I have dissolved the marriage of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange for violation of the marriage contract." I have the original contract which indicates the items that are to be moved back to the Black vaults." he stated as he handed over the contract to Slayer.

Account Manage Slayer and Sirius proceeded to the carts and headed for vault 220. The cart raced down the caverns, twisting and turning at breakneck speed. Pulling up in front of the vault Slayer stepped out with Sirius. He held the original marriage contract in one hand and ran a long gnarled finger down the door with the other hand.

The door slowly began to open. Inside were stacks of galleons, books, scrolls, jewels and weapons. Everything was a mess, but that would work to Sirius's advantage.

"How do they ever find anything with as disorganized as this place is?" Sirius questioned out loud.

Slayer snickered and moved off to the side of the door holding out the contract to Sirius.

Sirius took the contract and stepped into the vault. His foot touched a silver basin that was on the floor and immediately it began to duplicate. Sirius drew and waved his wand to detect the hexes and jinx that were on the vault.

"Oh how clever your are Bella." Sirius said, "Geminio and Flagrante, not a bad choice, but I do not have time to waste. _Finite Incantatem _ he said while waving his wand. Sirius entered the vault and began floating items outside of the vault where Slayer was waiting.

Unknown to any of the goblins Sirius had made a duplicate of the Hufflepuff cup from another golden cup. Reaching up to the shelf it was on, he appeared to be inspecting the items and comparing it to the list. He carefully switched the cups and returned the horcrux cup to the bag inside his cloak. Looking around one last time he exited the vault.

"I believe I have everything. Please make sure the galleons that were part of the dowry are replaced in the Black vault with interest." he smirked at Slayer.

Returning to the main floor, Sirius left the bank and returned to the Leaky Cauldron for Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher, I am going to the ward room, I am not to be disturbed for any reason." Sirius stated as he headed into the basement.

Once he entered the basement he approached the far inside wall of the house. Slicing the palm of his hand, he let the blood pool in the palm of his hand. When there was enough to be used, he made a great slash mark across the wall.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black give a sacrifice to gain entry into the wardstone room. The heart of the House of Black."

The wall melted away and Sirius entered into the chamber. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a large pulsing stone and an old dusty book with a quill next to it.

The walls glowed with an unnatural blue light as the stone pulsed to the beat of Sirius heart. Standing in front of the stone SIrius opened the book to the page showing Cygnus Black and his family. There on the line under Cygnus and Druella Black was listed Bellatrix Black and a blank space under it. "That is where Andromeda's name was listed and where I will return it to." he thought. Then the name Narcissa Black was listed .

Sirius placed his still bleeding hand on the ward stone, letting the blood run down the stone and sink into it. Taking the quill he dipped it in the blood and wrote in the blank space under the name of Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black.

"I SIrius Orion Black the third, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do reclaim a lost family member, Andromeda Black. She will receive her porton of all magic given to her by the Ancient and Noble of Black along with her descendants. She is once again considered a daughter of the House of Black."

The ward stone pulsed a darker blue and a light shot out of the stone and up through the ceiling and into the evening sky.

Taking the quill again he dipped it in the blood and drew a line through the name of Bellatrix Black.

"I SIrius Orion Black the third, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do seal the fate of Bellatrix Black. For crimes against the House of Black, Bellatrix is disowned and disinherited from the house of Black. She will be stripped of all magic given to her by the Ancient and Noble House of Black and it will be returned to the house collective. Her name has been stricken from the Black Book of Magic, never to be a Black again."

As he completed the ceremony the ward stone pulsed blood red and the name Bellatrix Black faded from the page. No sooner than the stone pulsed, a light orb flew into the room and sunk into the ward stone. Sirius then placed the quill down and closed the book. Mending his hand with his wand, he walked from the room.

In a secluded area of the West Midlands a scream pierced the night. The Lestrange Manor was all but deserted. Only Bellatrix and an old house elf were there at the moment.

Bellatrix had felt something was off earlier in the evening. She was not aware of Sirius's actions dissolving her marriage. What little magic she had gotten from the bonding to Rudolphus was now gone.

Soon though Bellatrix fell to the floor writhing in pain and screaming from a pain that she had never felt before. She felt as if her very core and magic were being ripped from her body, She soon knew nothing but blackness.

The ancient house elf looked for the source of the screaming. He walked into the drawing room, where he found Bellatrix laying on the floor unconscious.

As the elf turned to leave the room he saw an angry, pulsing red orb float from the chest of the unconscious Bellatrix and pass through the window floating out into the night.

" Mistress Bella did not command me to help or assist, so I will turn in for the night." he snickered as he walked away.

In the professors quarters of Hogwarts Castle the dark blue orb made its way to Andromeda Tonks. As she sat at her desk grading papers, the orb floated to her chest and sunk into her body.

Andi put her hand on her heart and felt the long missed House of Black magic running through her body. gentle tears fell from her eyes as she closed them tight and whispered," Thank you Sirius."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

After Sirius had finished at Grimmauld Place he flooed back to Mya's quarters at Hogwarts.

Mya had finished up her school day and was relaxing on the couch.

"You will be receiving a note from Narcissa soon regarding our Bonding Reception. I met with her and Lucius today and she was in heaven for us and to be planning a grand party." he told her as he leaned down to kiss her.

He sat down on the couch and began to tell her about disinheriting Bellatrix and reclaiming Andi. They had just finished their evening meal when there was a knock on the door.

Sirius stood and opened the door he was crushed in the arms of Andromeda Tonks. "Sirius I can't believe what you did. I felt the magical gift consuming me." Andi was saying as tears streamed down her face.

"Sirius thank you from the bottom of my heart." She sobbed as she hugged him. "I did not know you had even considered bringing me and my family back into the House of Black."

Regulus walked up and slapped him on the back. "It was a very good thing you have done as the Head of house." he said.

"Well, the House of Black owes a debt of gratitude to my lovely wife. She convinced me that it was barbarick to shun a family member because of who they love." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Magic is Magic."

"I also need to let you know that I have dissolved the marriage between Bella and Rudolphus and disinherited Bella from the Black family. Her name has been stricken from the Family book and all items listed in the marriage contract have been reclaimed from the Lestrange vault."

"You know she will not take that well." Regulus said. "Bella will still have her own magical core but not the additional strength of the Black Family magic."

"Or the Lestrange family magic since the bond was dissolved." added Andi.

After screaming for what seemed like hours from the pain that ravaged her body, Bellatrix Lestrange fell unconscious on the floor in the hallway of the Lestrange Mansion. Several hours later she regained consciousness. She immediately knew what had happened.

"Sirius, you bastard!." she shouted to no one. "What have you done to me?"

Bella raised her wand and whispered, "_Lumos" _A faint light eminated from the tip of her wand. It was not even strong enough to read by.

After regaining some of her strength and thinking, she slowly stood from the floor and made her way through the house and into the basement. On the basement far wall, she placed her palm against the wall and whispered "A daughter of the house of Lestrange requires entry."

A painful stick into the palm of her hand indicated the wards had required a blood sacrifice for entry.

She knew this had to be done right away. She could not wait for the others to get there. She had little magic left.

As she entered the dungeons the torches along the walls sprang to life. Following the path downward she entered into a large circular room. A potions lab had been set along the wall to her right . A bubbling caldron sat upon it.

Soul Death was the name of the potion. An old magic brew, that destroyed the soul slowly, but left the body alive. Somewhat like the Dementor's Kiss. The process was not as fast as the Kiss. The soul was destroyed a little at a time. She was not a potions master and was not sure she had brewed it correctly.

She approached the caldron and dripped out a ladle full of potion. She poured the potion into a goblet and walked to the center of the room.

On the floor etched in a circular pattern, were seven runes inscribed on the floor. Bellatrix took her goblin made silver dagger and slashed her wrist. As the blood began to flow free she walked around the circle and dripped blood onto each rune. As the blood touched each rune they began to glow with a sickly greenish glow. Until all seven runes were alive.

She raised the goblet to her lips and drank the potion.

"Corpus meum dimittere te, corpus meum dimittere te, corpus meum dimittere te, to the Dark Lord Voldemort." she chanted until the last of the Soul Death potion was gone from the goblet. Once again she dropped to the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange was gone. Her soul was gone. The potion had done what was intended. Her soul and essence was gone, not dead, just gone. Her body remained alive and ready for the next resident.

In Albania, a timid wizard sat at the bar of a dirty, dingy pub. The voice that was always in his head told him it was time to leave and go the the Lestrange Mansion. He rose from his bar stool and walked outside of the bar, then with a crack he was gone.

Quinis Quarrel was a mousy little man. He had applied at Hogwarts for a teaching position, but was not hired. He had decided to just drift around the continent and look for obscure magic. He had gone to Albania due to some rumors he had heard about a dark presence in the forest. There he met with the wraith of Lord Voldemort. Giving in to sharing his body, he was now standing in front of the Lestrange Manion.

Entering through the front doors that voice in Quirrell's head kept him moving forward. Soon he found himself in the basement. Walking through the far wall entrance that Bella had left, he found himself looking down at Bella's body.

"Is she alive?" the voice asked him. Bending down Quarrel found a pulse. moving into the circle, he knelt beside the body. The voice told him to place one hand on the head and one on the heart. Chanting Corporis accipere, Corporis accipere,Corporis accipere, the wraith fled from Quarrel and into Bella's body.

Quarrel's body collapsed to the floor, no signs of life left in him. Voldemort/Bella sat up and looked around.

"Thank you Bellatrix for the donation of your younger, healthy body. You will be missed, but the sacrifice was worth it to me." He said laughing as he rose from the floor.

Rabastan and Rudolphus entered the front doors and heard a laughing from the sitting room. Entering the room with wands drawn they saw a strange but familiar sight.

Bellatrix was sitting on the couch reading something that had just been delivered by an owl.

Looking up Voldemort grinned and said." Bellatrix's sacrifice was splendid. Your Lord and Master is back." He then proceeded to tell them what had happened.

"Oh yes the body of Quinnius Quarrel is in the basement. You will need to dispose of it."

Rabastan and Rudolphus were both still in shock to comprehend everything that Voldemort was saying. Even though their marriage had been arranged, Rudolphus was feeling the loss of his wife and his friend.

"We have the perfect opportunity to announce to the world that I am back and rid ourselves of many blood traitors at the same time." Holding up the letter he laughed and stated , "With the help of the Malfoys of course."

"It seems that our dear Sirius Black has taken another wife, since his first little wife disappeared. We have been invited to attend a Bonding Reception hosted by the Malfoys." he said as he threw his back laughing.

A chill went down the Lestrange brothers spine as they watched Voldemort create a plan.

Bellatrix felt like she was floating and a fog had cleared from her could see through her own eyes but someone else was controlling her body. Then she remembered what she had done. "Was I that crazy and depraved?" she asked herself. She could hear everything that was being said but could not respond. She looked at the invitation in the hands that used to be hers. Thoughts and memories flew past her mind and disappeared. She was filled with remorse.

She saw the names on the invitation and knew she would have to hold on for a little while longer to try and save her family.

"I can't let him ruin Orie's big day." she thought. "I have too much to atone for."

There was an uneasy feeling in the air. Great Britain felt as if it was under a heavy wool blanket. Not comfortable, just heavy. Sirius had seen several faces in Diagon Alley that he had not seen for a long time. The Carrows, Mulciber, and Dolohov, to name a few. They all seemed to be heading for Knockturn Alley.

He needed to speak to Lucius and find out what was going on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 **

Mya and Narcissa met up to discuss the reception and go dress shopping. As they approached the area where Hermione had been trapped under the falling wall, a cold shiver went down her spine. She stopped and looked at Narcissa and said, "What happened here? There is such sadness."

Narcissa looked around and realized where they were standing. "This is where Hermione and I were attacked many years ago." Pulling her arms around herself she stared at the wall. "There was an attack by Death Eaters on Diagon Alley. Sirius first wife, Hermione and I were on our way to Twilfit and Tattings for a dress fitting. It happened so fast that we had nowhere to go. The wall blew up and came crashing down on Hermione and I. Hermione was the closest one to the wall and was buried in rubble. I was sure she was dead, but bystanders were able to dig her out."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued. "She was in the hospital for a short time, but was never really the same after that. New Year's day she disappeared. Sirius hunted for 3 years for her. He went all over the isles and the continent. I have never seen him so devastated." She finished with a soft voice.

" I feel as if it were my fault. I was not a very nice person when I was younger. I was arrogant and prideful. Hermione had recently lost her unborn child but I could not understand the loss she was feeling." Narcissa said quietly. " I finally realized that I may have been at fault for that. You see I had seen Hermione talking with James and Lily Potter here in DIagon Alley one day and went and told SIrius what I observed."

"His mother, Walberga overheard our conversation and later that evening held Hermione under the Cruciatus curse for a while. Sirius walked in on his mother just as she lifted the curse. That is why Hermione lost her baby."

Narcissa continued, "I had insisted that she go shopping with me. She declined stating she was not feeling up to it, but Sirius was young and not the most understanding husband. He insisted that she go with me. Maybe that added to why she left. Sirius had made choices and was more devoted to those choices than to her."

They both turned and continued to walk to Twilfitt and Tattings. Upon entering Narcussia stated, "We are here for the most beautiful dresses you money is no object."

The staff flocked to assist them.

After trying on many dresses, Mya settled her choice to a deep red gown that had a v neck in the front and was backless down to her waistline. It fit her curves to her mid thighs and then flared out. With the material was stretchy and being so soft, it lay in soft folds around her legs. She chose red heels to wear with the dress.

Narcissa chose a light teal ball gown. The under dress was of a bright, shiny satin. It had a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless. The overlay was of a teal lace with a silver thread running through it. The lace covered the shoulders and came to long sleeves. She would be wearing silver heels with her dress.

Across the pond in New Mexico an alligator patronus soared in the window of the health clinic.

" James, Mya is needing us. He is about to strike. Tell Sam, we must go to her. Minerva will be waiting for us in her office." Momma Louise voice said. The same patronus spoke to Nick and Perenelle Flamel and Albus Dumbledore.

Within the hour, MInerva's floo fired green and out stepped James, Sam and Momma Louise. They were met by MInerva, Albus, Nicholas and Perenelle.

Minerva looked at all of them with worried eyes. "Our spy has informed us that Voldemort has returned with a body, He was assisted by Bellatrix Lestrange and is planning something big." Holding up her hand to stop questions, she continued. "We don't know any more than that at this time."

"Has anyone talked to Mya or Sirius about this?" James asked.

"They should be here shortly. They were meeting with the Malfoys about the Bonding Reception the Malfoys are hosting." Minerva replied.

Just as Minerva had made that statement, her fireplace flames turned green and Sirius and Mya stepped through.

"Momma Louise, James, Sam what are you all doing here!" Mya shouted as she ran and hugged each of them.

Sirius shook hands with everyone before they began to discuss the situation.

He pulled from the inside pocket of his robe a small black leather diary and laid it on Minerva's desk. " I believe this is the last one we are looking for." he stated.

Albus examined the book along with Nicholas. Both cast a few spells at it. Both confirming it was a horcrux.

"How did you get it from Lucius?" Albus asked.

"While Mya and Narcissa were out dress shopping, Lucius and I had a talk. I told him I knew he had been given something by the Dark Lord for safe keeping. That it was very dangerous and must be destroyed. Lucius is very devoted to Draco and Narcissa. I explained to him what it was and what it could do to his family. I asked him if he could really live if the Dark Lord came back. He admitted that it was not a life he wanted. "

"I told him about the locket I had been given and what it did to my marriage because no one mattered when I put it on. He said he did not want to become like that. We made a vow to do anything we could to make sure the Dark Lord did not return. Before he gave me the book he transfigured one of the darker books in the library to match the one he had been given. That way anyone picking it up would feel the darkness coming from it." he finished.

"Now to destroy the last of them." Nicholas and Albus levitated the book as they left the office. Within thirty minutes they were back with a relieved expression on their faces.

"It is done." Albus sighed. "I have hunted these things for a while now and I am ready for this to be done with."

"We must be ready for the next battle. I don't believe Voldemort knows the horcruxes have been destroyed, other than maybe this one." Nicholas stated. "Since he didn't have a body when the rest were destroyed, it seems logical that he would not be able to feel them. I am not sure about the last one. From what we understand he had already taken over Bellatrix's body. But where he will strike is a mystery."

"I believe Voldemort will strike at our reception. " Mya said. there will be so many high ranking officials and political leaders there. It would be the perfect place to wipe them all out. Everyone looked at her but were silent.

Momma Louise sat smoking a unique pipe. Drawing in a deep breath she released the blue smoke into the palm of her hand. The smoke began to curl and move, but she continued looking at the curls of smoke in her palm. She had been quiet during the meeting but was concentrating on the smoke. As Mya finished speaking, Momma Louise stood up and spoke.

"My beautiful child I believe you are correct. According to what I am seeing Voldemort does not know about the horcrux destruction. He believes he is immortal still." she simply stated.

"He will appear as her, but a follower betrayed does not return to help." she whispered. Then she sat back down.

James was watching Momma Louise and decided that was all she would be revealing at this time. Turning to Albus and Minerva he stated, "I believe you need to get your most trusted involved. I will leave it up to you about getting your minister of magic involved. You know him better than I do. But know this, we will be at this reception to protect our family. Death will come swiftly to any who try to harm them." Sam and James had moved to each side of Mya and Sirius. Their nobel heritage as warriors was boldy shown to everyone in the room.

Momma Louise laughed and laid her 9MM on the desk. Count me in, I never leave home without my sweet baby. I can squeeze the trigger faster than anyone can chant a spell.

The group sat and discussed the situation for several hours. Minerva offered to let all of them stay in the castle and requested the house elves to prepare sleep rooms.

"Before we leave I want to invite all of you to our Bonding Reception that the Malfoy's are hosting. Albus, Minerva, Nicholas and Parnell I would like to introduce you all as my family, as well as Momma Louise, James and Sam." Mya said with a smile.

Momma Louise picked up her 9MM and put it back in her purse. "This is going to be fun." she said with a wicked laugh.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **

No matter what angle you looked from, Malfoy Manor was breathtaking. The public areas were in the center building, with private family living wings on the east and west end of the main building. The public or main building had a wide porch that covered the entire north side of the building. It had stone pillars covered in white marble that that went from the poarch to the attic above the second floor. Each room. in all three buildings had at least three floor to ceiling windows that let in all the natural light per room.

Mya, Sirius and their guest arrived by portkey right in front of the main entrance. As they walked up the white marble staircase they were overwhelmed by the twelve foot tall mahogany double front doors. The doors opened to allow admittance into the entry hall and its 15 foot ceilings.

Several individuals dressed as waiters and waitresses were on hand to take and cloaks and direct them to the ballroom.

The ballroom was the entire south side of the main building. It has doors that opened to each family wing on the east and west ends. The south side of the room was floor to ceiling windows and doors. These doors led to the award winning Malfoy gardens.

Narcissa had by far out done all previous events they had held in this room. Each of the three chandlers had been draped from the center out in a spoke manner with fine silk cloth that attached where the walls met the ceiling and flowed to the floors, in soft, shiny folds.. The material was so fine it appeared to be glistening spider webs. There were seventy-five intimate round tables, that would seat six to eight people. Each table was covered with white satin tablecloths, tall vases with white and deep red roses, with baby's breath and fern sprigs. Narcissa made sure the red roses matched the color of Mya's gown. Table settings were gold plated and deep green linens finished the settings. On the far east end of the ballroom sat a magically enchanted string quartet. The instruments played soft enchanting music.

Narcissa approached the main table and cast "_Sonorus", "_Lucius and I would like to welcome everyone to this happy occasion. We are celebrating the bonding of SIrius Orion Black and Mya Jean Black." she paused giving everyone time to acknowledge and clap. " I know that Mya has some family here from the United States and they would like to introduce them." Turning the time over to Sirius and Mya, Sirius began.

"First I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate with us. I honestly did not think I would ever find anyone to complete my soul again until I found Mya. I had seen her around Diagon Alley with her sons, but until she tied me up and left me on the floor of the Great Hall during a Governors and Staff meeting did I realize how much I needed her." he stated as the crowd laughed. "She is the part of me that was missing for all those years." Sirius leaned down and kissed her gently.

Mya stood and introduced herself. " Thank you all for coming and Sirius is correct I did tie him up with his own robes and left him on the floor." she let the laughter quiet down. " There are many of you who do not know me. Currently I am the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. I spent the last twelve years in New Mexico working and obtaining my three masteries at the Rocky Mountain Institute of WitchCraft and Wizardry. I was blessed to be able to have some of my family with me this evening and would like to introduce them." walking to stand by each of her guest she spoke.. "This is my oldest brother Healer James Iron Horse Hudson, my other brother Samuel Raging Bull Hudson, my beloved aunt and mentor Louise Marie Paris-Randolph,' moving behind Albus, " My grandfather Albus Dumbledore and last but not least my Grandfather and Grandmother Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Please make them feel as welcome as you have done for me."

Walking back to Sirius she leaned down to kiss him and whispered in his ear, "Along the back wall are about a dozen people in black cloaks with their hoods up."

She sat down and whispered to James the same message and to pass it down.

The signal had been decided that SIrius would let them know what was happening and when to prepare.

He stood one more time and began, " Let's be serious folks, we just want tonight be fun and full of life." That was the signal.

Just as he finished a jet of green light shot towards him. A strangled cry went out from the black cloaked figure that had sent the curse. "Orie, it's him save yourself !" The only one that called him Orie was Bellatrix.

There were screams of terror and pain as the cloaked individuals began to fire spells into the crowd.

James and Sam jumped in front of Mya and Sirius and returned spell fire. Momma Louise left the main table and crept around the edge of the room. The members of the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts staff were returning fire at the black cloaked figures. While guest and staff ran for their lives.

Momma Louise was not a woman to be messed with, especially when her family was involved. She was crouched under a table and took aim at the death eaters closest to her. One squeeze of the tiger and one bang later the death eater lay on the floor with the top half of his head gone. The next two shots were both fatal chest shots.

Pernelle shot spells from her wound, that turned the next one to stone. Sirius short a Reducto Maximus at one death eater and sent him flying into the wall. It left him embedded into the wall with a large hole in his chest.

Momma Louise shot and Albus's spell hit the next one at the same time. He fell to the floor and did not move.

The order members had eliminated four other death eaters, leaving only two.

Rodolphus Lestrange was right behind Bella/Voldemort. He raised his wand and said," Bella I have always loved you. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" The bright green spell shot directly into the back of Bella/Voldemort.

The chaos and screams stopped. Rudolphos walked up and bent over the body of Bellatrix. Scooping her into his arms, he gently brushed the hair from her face. "Are Orie and CIssy OK? " she weakley asked. Her potion was not as perfect as she thought her soul was not gone yet, but Voldomort's was.

Under the influence of the potion she realized how evil she had become. She was not Positions Mistress and it was a very difficult potion.

Rodolphus shook his head yes as he touched her cheek. She smiled, closed her eyes and was gone.

The Order and Aurors had taken control of the room and were tending to those that needed healing. The five death eaters that had been taken out were moved to a side room to be transported to St. Mungos morgue. Statements were taken from the witnesses and the evening was winding down.

Narcissa and Lucius had moved over to see if Mya and Sirius were ok. Then moved over to Rudolphus as he still held Bella's body.

Sam had taken a reducto curse to his right arm, but James was taking care of him and any others that needed healing.

Momma Louise walked up to Sirius and Mya, as she put her gun back in her purse. "You really know how to throw a party here in jolly old England. We are going to have to do this again."

Sirius, Mya, Sam and James began to laugh.

No one really knew what had happened at the moment Rodolphus had fired the killing curse at Voldemort. With the horcrux destroyed, not even Voldemort knew that it was his permanent demise.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It had been a very long three days since the Bonding Reception. There had been lots of time spent with the Auror department giving statements and making sure the proper families were notified. There had been eleven guests injured and three killed in the battle. All of the Death Eaters including Voldemort were gone, only Rudolphus LeStrange was left alive. He was in the holding cells at the ministry. He was cooperating and providing information to the DMLE.

SIrius and Mya stepped through the floo in Mya's quarters at Hogwarts. Both were beyond exhausted and ready for some peace and quiet. The house elves sent up a light supper as they rested on the couch. After preparing for bed they were both asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

"Mya, Mya I'm over here." a soft voice said. Mya thought she was dreaming but everything seemed so real.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's Hermione, I told you I would be there when you were ready." Hermione stepped closer to Mya. She had a peaceful smile on her face, that told Mya everything was going to be ok.

"You have done a remarkable job. Sirius is happy, you have two wonderful boys and a great extended family. You have helped rid the world of a hideous evil and open the eyes of a generation to the racists behavior that have gone on for far too long." Hermione said. "I am grateful you could do what I could not. There are some others that would like to speak to you."

As Mya was listening to Hermione, others walked up to her.

"Thank you for giving our son the loving family he deserved." sIghed Lily Potter, as she threw her arms around Mya. James came up and lightly kissed her on the cheek, giving her a smile of gratitude.

Bellatrix LeStrange walked up next and hugged her. " Please tell them I was not in my right mind. The Dark Lord had such a hold on my mind and magic I was a rabid beast. I hurt so many." Bella stated as she cried. "Tell Rudolphus I said thank you for setting me free."

Mya spoke to others who wanted to thank her and her family and friends for all they had done. The last to approach her was a small little girl with dark, curly hair and grey blue eyes. She tugged on the hem of Mya's pajama top to get her attention.

"Hi, is there someone you would like for me to talk to?" Mya asked the little girl. The girl motioned for her to bend down to the girl's level.

"Mommy, tell daddy and my bubbies I can't wait to meet them." She then leaned over and placed a kiss on Mya's cheek.

Mya woke up with a start and sat straight up in the bed. Sirius woke suddenly with her abrupt movements. "What's wrong Mya?" he asked, worried that something bad had happened.

"Nothing my love, just our daughter said to tell you and the boys she can't wait to see you." Mya laid back down and cuddled up into Sirus side and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
